Am I In Love With My Best Friend?
by BaDoBop
Summary: A Story Between Two Best Friends. Or more? Robbie Shapiro, never fell in love, never knew what love was. Cat Valentine, always there for him, his best friend.Will he realize that he loves her? Or will he always remain in the friend mafia with Cat?
1. Chapter 1

**First FanFic..I hope you like it! (: I do not own Victorious! **_Italics represent their mind thoughts!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Robbie's POV**

_Please be 7 am, please be 7 am_, I open my eyes to check the time...3:23 am.

I let out an annoyed sigh"why can't I sleep?"

I thought to myself out loud.

_Oh yeah, tomorrow's Monday I've stayed up all night practicing for the acting test in Sikowitz's class._

I let out another sigh and stared at the ceiling, then turned my attention to Rex, who was sound asleep."Lucky." I whisper to his ear, as I turn my attention back to the ceiling.

_I shouldn't have this much trouble sleeping, I mean its Sikowitz's, the class itself isn't even hard….It's not something to stress over about._

I look over to my nightstand and pick up my phone, staring at the bright screen.

_Maybe I should text someone…Cat!…maybe she could help me fall asleep. Don't be an idiot; Cat's asleep like everybody else in the world is. But then again, Cat seems like she would respond…she always replies in an instant. Wow,_ _should I really be thinking of texting Cat at 3:30 in the morning?_

I ponder that question to myself for a good long 5 minutes before placing it back on the nightstand as I finally close my eyes and hoped and pray that I would be able to fall asleep…

**That Following Morning**

A gleam of sunshine woke me up from a long night with little to no sleep. I groan I wasn't ready to take on this day. I look over to check the time.

_7:30?_

My eyes widened after witnessing the time.

"CRAP I'm late!" I quickly rush out of bed and got ready as fast as I could.

_"_Have to skip breakfast," I said, while running out the door.

I run to the car and quickly pulled out of the driveway. I look over to my watch: 7:45 am.

"Okay, I'll probably be 20 minutes late, I'm pretty sure it wasn't even my turn to act yet."

_At least that's what I hoped._

I finally arrive to school after speeding through the road, and enter Sikowitz's class.

As expected, everyone turned around and stared at me and from there, I already wanted the day to end….

**Cat's POV**

I was just about ready to take the stage when Robbie enters through the doors. The whole class, including me, stared at him as he walked to his seat and sat down.

_He obviously slept in, he looks like a mess!_

Our gaze was cut off by the sound of Sikowitz's voice.

"Mr. Shapiro, it seems you are 20 minutes late," he says, which causes us to stare back at Robbie.

"I-I know, it's just that I had trouble sleeping from practicing all night which caused me to sleep in and I-"

"Say no more," Sikowitz cuts him off, then turns his attention to me which catches me off guard

"Cat, have a seat, I think Robbie needs a wakeup call," he looks back and stares at Robbie.

"Get on up there," as he smiles at him.

I exit the stage as Robbie passes me in a sluggish manner,

"Hi Robbie!" I smile when he looks up,

"Hey Cat..."

_Aw, poor Robbie, he seems so tired!_

I give him a sincere apologetic look and go to my seat.

As I started to watch him, I felt sorry for Robbie; he was screwing up BIG TIME on the stage.

"I'm sorry Sikowitz, I really don't know what came over me, and I know I nailed this part down when I was practicing last night, but I guess I'm just too tired to remember anything…" Robbie says with a disappointing tone.

"Very well Mr. Shapiro, I'll let you off with a warning, but I'm still going to have to fail you for not knowing your lines." Sikowitz says before dismissing him off the stage.

I watched as Robbie exited the stage with his head down, I signaled for him to sit next to me.

"Sorry, that you didn't do so hot on the stage." I say with the most sincere look, it looked like he practiced hard; he knew he deserved to pass this test.

"Eh, it's fine. I'm just so mad that all that practicing was for nothing…" He looks down and suddenly I felt even sorrier for him then I did before.

I try to think of what to say without hurting him even more,

"Hey we all have these days! It's normal, I'm sure you'll ace the next test next time."

He looks up at me and smiles, "Thanks Cat that made me feel a little better."

"YAY!" was all I could say, which caused him to laugh.

I loved seeing Robbie happy, we've been best friends ever since we could walk and talk, and we've always been there for each other.

I look at Robbie who still seemed a little upset.

"Let's go get lunch!"

I say, trying to take his mind off the test. I took Robbie's hand and lead him out the door. I look back at him and suddenly his face was glowing with happiness

"Great! I haven't had breakfast so let's go I'm freaking starving!"

He says, as he happily follows right behind me to the cafeteria.

**Robbie's POV**

I felt bad that Cat paid for both our lunches, but at the same time I was too happy that I'll finally have something in my stomach after 2 hours that I didn't really say anything to her when she offered.

We both sat down next to each other with our group, which consisted of Andre, Tori, Beck, and Jade. I always felt weird having Jade as part of group since she was always so mean, but she is Becks' girlfriend and Beck's a good guy, yet I always question what he sees in her.

What was it about Jade that Beck loved about? It can't be how mean she was. What is it about love that makes you see pass a person's flaws? My mind was racing with a bunch of questions when all of a sudden I heard my name…

"Robbie! Robbie! Hello?"

I snap back into reality,"Huh?"

"I've been saying your name like a thousand times now! Is there something wrong?" says Tori, she's always been a good friend of mine, and without her I would have never been a part of the gang.

"Oh yeah sorry, I'm just really tired and I'm still pretty upset from the test." I look down again, thinking back to the test suddenly made my mood go back to before and lose my appetite.

"Aw, well cheer up buddy, it's just Sikowitz, it's not the end of the world or something," Andre says.

_But that's the thing, it's SIKOWITZ, I've never failed a single acting test. Just the fact I failed one of the easiest test in the easiest class was embarrassing._

I lay my head down on the table; I just want to go home.

But then I felt a soft touch on my arm; I look up to see who it was. Cat, she looked at me with the most compassionate look.

I knew she was trying to comfort me, after all she is my best friend, she always knew how to make me feel better. I give her smile, and she smiles back.

_Wow, she's so beautiful._

I suddenly felt awkward; did I really just think that? I mean, yes, Cat is stunning but why did I feel so awkward thinking that?

I try to brush it off when Cat starts to say something.

"Hey Robbie, we're still hanging out Friday right?"Oh yeah, we're going to see that new horror movie Silent House.

"Of course, I'm so pumped for it, I can't wait!" I say with the most happiness I could show.

"Great! I'll come by your house at 5 so we can grab something to eat before we go okay?" she says with a smile.

Suddenly I felt weird again, is this a date? _No of course not, it's just two friends hanging out on a usual Friday night, nothing big._

I look back at Cat but she already engaged in a conversation with the gang.

By then, lunch was over, I groaned.

_Great, 4 more classes to go, this is going to be a long day._

I thought as I dragged myself to class

.**Cat's POV**

I just have to survive this class, and then I can FINALLY go home. Time was passing by so slowly, as I kept staring at the clock.

_Phooey, 30 minutes left._

I turned my attention back to the teacher who was droning on and on about the Great War. I felt my pocket vibrate, someone texted me, I sneak out my phone to check who it was.

"New Text Message: Robbie(:"

I sneakily clicked "open" and tried to read the message without looking obvious,

"Hey do you mind if I come over later?"

_Hmm, wonder if he still wants to talk about the test._

I reply with a big "K! 4 sound good?" I quickly pushed send and hide my phone away before the teacher sees me.

In an instant I get a reply, "Works for me, thanks! See you later."

I put my phone away, and wandered off into my own world, waiting for class to end. I zoned back in when I heard the bell ring, I got up from my seat and left the class.

I really just wanted to go home and relax in my comfy bed.

I giggled to myself at the thought of my bed, when all of I sudden I was caught off guard as I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turn around to see Robbie who waved to me.

"Robbie! Are you feeling any better?" I say to him as we hug

"Yeah, a bit, thanks for asking" he says with a weak smile.

I give him a sad look,

"Well, we can still talk about it when you come over" I told him.

"Yeah I know, thanks Cat," he looks at me before we start walking to our cars.

"I'll see you at 4 okay?" I tell him before entering my car,

"Yeah okay, see you later Cat."Then he walked off towards his car, I couldn't help but stare at him for awhile before realizing that he already left.

I went in my car, drove home, made some tea and lied down on my bed, waiting for 4 o clock to come…


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is, Chapter 2! Hope you like it! Feedback and reviews will be gladly welcomed! (:I do not own Victorious!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Robbie POV**

3:40 pm.

_I should probably start heading to Cat's house._

I get up from the couch, grab my keys, and start heading out to the car. As I was warming it up, something fazes me…

_What was the reason I wanted to go to her house? Was it to talk about the test? Or…talk about how awkward I felt about our movie plan on Friday. Would that upset her? Maybe she might not want to go anymore, and then I'd feel terrible._

I snap out of these mindless questions and start to head to her house. I arrive at exactly 4 pm, just in time. I ring the doorbell, within a few seconds Cat answers the door.

"Hi Robbie!" She greets me with her usual smile and hug,

"Hey Cat," she looks at me with a serious face,

"Well, come on in." Cat leads me inside and we both enter her living room.

"Where are your parents?" I ask, seeing that if I should at least wonder about her parents since I formally invited myself to her own house.

Cat's facial expression started to change,

"Oh they're still working, they won't be home until after dinner," she says with a somber tone

."Oh I see," I say, and then there was an awkward moment of silence.

_Say something you idiot, you were the one who wanted to come over._

"So, what was the reason for coming over? Did you still want to talk about the test?" Cat says, breaking the silence, she didn't seem rude about it, but the tone of her voice made it seem like she was irritated that I probably wasted her time coming over when she could be doing more important things in her life.

"Oh, well you see," I look straight into her eyes, "I was just wondering….if it was okay if we leave earlier to get something to eat, like 4 instead?"

_Well better than nothing._

Cat looks at me with a weird face, "Uh sure? You know you could have just texted me that," she laughs with a hint of sarcasm and all of a sudden I felt embarrassed.

"Well, uh that's actually not what I wanted to ask…" I look around and start to fidget.

_Why am I getting so nervous around her?_

_"_Then what? Robbie, is there something wrong? Are you okay? You're acting really weird."She looks at with the concern.

_Why AM I acting so weird? It's Cat, my best friend, and yet I'm babbling like an idiot._

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, I'm…just still pretty upset from the test you know? It still bothers me.

"_Lies, all lies. What I really wanted to say was "Cat, stop making me nervous! I can't talk straight with you being...you. But that would probably: A) make things more awkward than it already was, B) might end up as a pointless argument, and C) ruin our friendship._

Cat sighs and sits down on the couch; I follow her and sit down next to her. "Robbie, you're really stressing about this aren't you? It's just Sikowitz! Like everyone already told you. There really is no need to over think about that."Cat seemed irritated, but she's right, I am over reacting about this whole situation.

"I'm sorry to be bothering you with it; I guess I overreacted. Forgive me?" I give her a puppy dog look, which is her weakness that I only know of, she giggles,

"Of course Robbie, I mean don't get me wrong, I'll always be here for you, but in a situation like that I'm pretty sure you can handle it by yourself."She playfully punches me, I laugh,

"Thanks Cat, I think I'm over it now."

"Good!" she says as she smiles.

_Wow, she's amazing._

There it is again…the awkward feeling…its back.

_Why won't this feeling leave me alone? What's going on with me?_

I couldn't do much but just smile back at her before realizing that our conversation was pretty much over, meaning it's time to leave.

"Well, I should get going, still got homework to do." I say before getting up,

"Yeah me too, I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Cat says as she hugs me goodbye and shows me out the door.

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow, thanks again Cat, you're awesome," I smile and she giggles back,

"Aw thanks Robbie! I'll see you!" I wave before driving back home.

I really didn't have homework, but I just needed an excuse to leave before things got even more awkward.

I lie on my bed and take out my phone from my pocket and stare at the bright screen…

**Cat's POV**

*Ding*I pick up my phone to check who texted me.

_Robbie._

I click *open* and read his message,

"Hey thanks again for talking to me about today, I know I was annoying and over reacting but I'm glad that you didn't hate me for it. :P Really appreciate it. (:"

I smile to myself, before replying

"No problem! Just know that I'm always here for you okay? 3"

I click send and anxiously wait for his reply.

_*_Ding*

"Of course, and know that I'm always here for you! (:"

*Reply*"

Aw! I know you are! 3"*Send*I change into shorts and a shirt before lying down on my bed.

*Ding*

"Haha, so hey I just wanted to tell you about the movies, we can eat at 5. I honestly don't know why I changed the time. I had no control over my mouth and I was just saying random things. I'm sorry…"

_He was saying weird things._

_"_It's fine! You just really confused me…but hey we're still eating at 5. No exceptions hehe. (:"

*Ding*

"Haha okay, it works for me. As long as we're still hanging out and I get to see you, I could care less about the time. :D"

_Aw, that was sweet._

I giggle and stare at the last sentence for a while_. _I finally decide to reply,

"Aw! That's so sweet! 3"

*Ding*

"Haha thanks, hey I'm going to go take shower and get ready for school tomorrow, I'll see you okay? Goodnight! Sweet dreams. (:"

I should probably do the same thing,

"Okay! See you tomorrow! Goodnight! Sweet dreams to you too! 3"

I toss my phone aside and prepare for bed, lied down, and started to gaze off into sleep…

**The Next Day**

My alarm wakes me up; I lazily get out of bed and get ready for school. I come downstairs to grab breakfast and as always, mom and dad already left for work.

I let out a sigh, I never see them anymore, they're always busy "working" and even if they're not working they're still never home, they're always out doing other kinds of "work".

I miss my brother, Frankie; I wish he could have gone to college closer to home. But that would have only stopped his dream of becoming a professional dancer, and I wouldn't want to be the cause of crushing his dreams. I start losing track of time before realizing that it was time to leave. I grab my keys and head off for school, taking my mind off my family…as I arrive to school I spot the gang all hanging out. I approach them with my usual bubbly personality,

"Hi guys!"they all turn to me and greet me back,

"What's up little red?" says Andre, I laugh and start to engage in the conversation about our assignment for class, a few minutes later, Robbie shows up,

"Hey guys!" he greets us with a smile.

_Yay, he seems better than yesterday._

We all greet him back and start to engage back to our conversation then Tori looks at Robbie,

"Hey Robbie? Are you feeling any better? It seems like you are."

He looks back at her, "Yeah I actually am, the test no longer bothers me anymore" He looks at me and lets out a cheesy smile, which caused me to smile.

The bell rings and we all say our "See you later" gestures and head off to class.

After school, the whole gang and I decided to stop by Tori's house to hang out for awhile and talk about school,

Once 5 o clock came around, we all decided to head home, I say my goodbyes and arrive to yet another empty house, I cook myself dinner before heading up, finished my homework, and then went to bed.

_It's always like this…every day, every night. I'm always by myself, no one's ever here to greet me or ask me about my day. It's not like my parents would care anyways…_

It's hard pretending that there's nothing wrong, that my life is just perfect and filled with happiness.

I can't stand acting bubbly in front of everyone when in reality I'm angry and sad that I have no one to rely on.

Do I hate my parents? That's a question I can't even answer myself. There's always hatred boiling inside of me that I just want to scream. But nobody is going to listen, nobody is going to care.

To everyone, I'm just Cat, a happy go lucky Hollywood Arts Students with a luxurious life when really, I'm just a stick in the mud.

No one can ever understand me…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Robbie's POV<strong>

I wake up only to see the sunshine in my face.

"Yes! It's Friday, FINALLY!"

I happily get out of bed and get ready for school. As I arrive to school, it already felt like it was going to be a good day.

_It feels so great today, it's Friday, I'm over that dumb test in Sikowitz's, and I get to hang out with my best friend in the whole wide world. How could it get any better than that?_

I approach the gang with nothing but smiles.

"Wow someone's looking really happy," Beck says with a smile,

"Ugh, it disgusts me" says Jade which causes everyone to roll their eyes.

"Why do you have to be so mean early in the morning?" says Tori,

"Because I like it" Jade says.

"Hey it's fine, not even Jade can ruin my good mood today" I say with the utmost confidence.

It's almost rare for me to say that, usually one word from Jade and I'm already depressed, but apparently not today.

A few minutes later Cat approaches us,

"Hi" she says from behind.

We all at once say hi back and engage in our usual conversation.

I turn towards Cat, "Hey Cat, you psyched about the movie tonight? I heard it was supposed to be the scariest movie yet!"

Cat sluggishly looks at me, "Oh yeah…I can't wait…"

_Something's wrong, this isn't the normal everyday Cat. I'll have to ask her later, just the two of us._

I look at her sincerely when the bell rings and we all head off to class.

_"_I'll have to ask her during lunch," I say to myself and head off to class.

**Lunch Time**

As soon as the bell rings, I walk out of class and search for Cat.

_She gets out of Voice Lessons._

I find the room and wait for her to come out; it takes her awhile before she does.

"Hey Cat!" I holler out and grab her arm,she looks back at me,

"Oh hi Robbie, what's up?"I drag her with me across the halls,

"Uh Robbie? Where are we going? Shouldn't we head towards the cafeteria?"

I didn't answer any of her questions, Cat seems different, and it really worries me. I have to know why she is acting so different.

I pull her in the Janitor's closet and lock the door, she looks uncomfortable.

"Why are we in here?" she looks at me,

"What's wrong Cat? You seem not yourself today. Is something wrong?"

She looks away from me, "Oh, I….was just really sad for you about the test, you know it really bummed you out so I felt exactly how you were feeling. Sorry if it made you worry."

I look at her for awhile, is she telling the truth? I wanted to keep asking questions but I was too scared to hurt her or make her even sadder.

"Oh I see, well hey I'm fine now! So you should be too, the weekends just around the corner, so you should forget about everything that happened this week." I approach her with a hug, "That's all in the past now okay?"

She looks up at me and smiles, "Okay…"Cat buries her face against my chest, which caused my heartbeat to speed up and my face to turn hot.

_Oh no, she can probably feel my heartbeat. Why is it beating so fast? We're just hugging like we always do!_

I pull her away from me before things got out of line which caused her to be surprised,

"Hey let's go get lunch" I say, trying not to make her feel like I didn't want to hug her.

_Which I really wanted too for endless hours….STOP thinking about it Robbie!_

"Yeah sure, I'm hungry anyways," she says before unlocking the door and leading us both out and towards the cafeteria.

I was glad to hear that it wasn't anything serious. I went through the day of school, and walk with Cat to her car before heading to mine to say goodbye.

"Well, I'll see you later okay? Don't forget to head to my place at 5 for some grub!" I smile and give her a hug,

"Of course, I won't forget! Try not to change the time okay?" Cat says as she pokes me which causes me to laugh,

"I'll try not to see you later!" I walk off to my car and head home.

I change clothes and excitedly wait for Cat to come over for our dat-HANGOUT!

**Cat's POV**

I can't believe I lied to Robbie, but I just couldn't tell him the truth.

_Why?_

Exactly, my point WHY did I lie to him? I usually tell Robbie everything about anything, but there was something holding me back.

_No one can ever understand me._

Does that exclude Robbie?

Can Robbie understand what I'm going through and help me through my times of loneliness?

_Don't be stupid, Robbie doesn't know anything about what it's like to be alone all the time. But…is it because he has Rex? He's always carrying him around and "pretending" like it's a real person when everyone in the whole world knows it's a freaking puppet. Wait, Robbie hasn't brought Rex to school for the past 3 day. Why?_

So many questions that I want an answer too.

Should I ask Robbie? Or will that only remind him of Rex? I let out an annoyed sigh and plop on my bed. I didn't realize that as soon as I did, I start crying.

This time, I just let out tears from my eyes, no holding them back like I always did. I get up from my bed and look at myself at the mirror, I look like a mess I should clean myself up before heading to Robbie's place.

But, letting out those tears made me feel better, it made me feel like I was crying all the pain out.

_Be strong Cat, soon you'll know what it's like to never feel alone anymore..._

I stare at my reflection at the mirror for a while before realizing that I still look awful, I finally change and head out to Robbie's place.

I arrive at Robbie's place and put on the happiest face I could show. I ring the doorbell and eventually Robbie opens the door.

"Hey Cat," he says with a big smile, "Come on in"

"Thanks," I say before entering.

He leads me to the kitchen which was transformed into a dining table with food on the table made for two; I felt like I was in a restaurant.

I look at him with a big shock on my face, "Whoa, what's this all about? I thought we were just going to stop somewhere and eat food there?"

"Well, I thought it would be nice for us to have a nice home cooked meal made by yours truly"

"You made this yourself?"

"Sure did"

"Wow, that's really cool"

"Thanks, have a seat"

He leads me to my chair, I plop myself on it as he sits across from me, he hands me a plateful of spaghetti with garlic bread and gets some for himself.

I take a bite from it and my eyes widened, "Oh my gosh, this is so delicious! Robbie I didn't know you could cook?"

He looks up at me and smiles, "It's nothing special, I learned how to cook when I was about 10 and ever since then I just loved cooking."

"How come I never knew?"

"Well, because it's embarrassing to hear about a guy who loves to cook, it doesn't seem that manly."

"You're so wrong; girls love guys who could cook!"

He looks at me with shock then turns red, "Uh girls like you?"

I look back at him with a confused face,

Robbie looks away, "Uh never mind sorry for asking that, I honestly didn't know what I was thinking"

"Uhm, it's fine Robbie, I don't mind answering that! It's not a big deal, I mean I love guys who cook, it makes me feel like if we were together I wouldn't always be the one cooking."I give an awkward laugh, then there was an awkward silence, we both resume eating our spaghetti when Robbie breaks the ice,

"So, sorry for making things awkward, didn't mean too" I look up at him, why did he just say that?

"Robbie it's fine, it wasn't awkward you just asked me a question and I responded back, there was nothing awkward about that,"

I sound a bit irritated which makes me feel bad but I didn't show it.

"True, I like your answer anyways," he lets out a laugh and I smile.

I love it whenever things were awkward he knew what to say, it makes me feel like an awkward moment never happened

"Well, we should probably get going; the movie starts in 45 minutes."

I nod my head and help Robbie clean up from dinner, then we both got in his car and head for the movie theater.

We both sing our favorite songs that play on the radio, telling jokes, and stories. We were having too much fun when we realize that the movie theater was just around the corner.

I felt so comfortable around Robbie; maybe he could help me through my troubles. But I shouldn't talk to him about it now.

When the time is right I will.

I hope that's soon….

**Robbie's POV**

"Can I help you sir?" The sales ticket person asks,

"Uh yes, can I get two tickets to the movie Silent House?"

"That'll be$25"

I see Cat take out her money from her purse, I quickly take out $25 and hand it to him, which makes her upset.

"Robbie! We agreed to each pay for our own tickets!"

I take the tickets and look at her, "Cat's it's no big deal I don't mind paying for you! Don't be mad okay?"

Cat still seemed mad but she cools down after a few minutes, "Okay fine, whatever, but next time I'm paying for BOTH of our tickets"

"And I'll be sure to make sure you won't" I give her a smile which causes her to punch me on the arm."Ow! Hey, come on let's just enjoy the movie okay?"

"Whatever," Cat says and rolls her eyes but I know her too well to know that she wasn't mad at me anymore.

We sit in the back of the theater so it wasn't too crowded; it took awhile for the movie to start because of all the previews of new movies coming out.

Cat leans into my ear and whispers,

"Uhm Robbie?"

"Yeah?" I whisper back,

"Uhm if I get too scared…don't laugh at me if I scream or grab onto you okay?"

I blush, _Thank goodness the theaters dark, she's so cute GAH stop it Robbie! Just answer her!_

I try to act all cool about it, "Yeah sure of course, I doubt that's going to happen anyway."She punches me again then laughs,

"Whatever macho man Robbie! Quit acting so tough!"

"Acting?" I give her a smirk, which causes her to laugh.

"Shh the movie is about to start."

We both turn our attention back to the big screen.

The movie wasn't even that scary, but to Cat it was like she saw her death on the screen. She would hold back her scream and cling onto my arm.

I start laughing, "You're so funny, and I enjoy watching you get scared more then watch the movie itself," I whisper to her, she looks at me with a mad face, "Hey! Whatever, this is such a scary movie; I honestly don't know how you're dealing with this."

"Because it's really not that scary."

"Shut up!"

As soon as she says that a scene appears where this exorcist type girl appears on the screen, which to me wasn't scary but to Cat…

"Ah!" She screams and grabs onto my shirt and pulls me towards her, before I knew it, she was wrapped in my shirt covering her face.

I start to feel hot again and my heart starts to beat fast.

_We're so close, it's like we're basically….cuddling. Robbie no, she's just scared she did this by reflex…Wow, she smells good…Okay stop! Back to the movie NOW!_

I take my mind off the fact that Cat was so close to me and look at her,

"Hey come one Cat, it wasn't that scary!"

She looks up at me, "Yeah you're right, sorry for basically pouncing on you."

"It's cool don't worry about it, we can leave if you're too scared to continue watching this."

"Uhm, where would we go?"

"Wherever, my place, your place, or we could do something like bowling or arcade. All up to you."

_I really didn't want Cat to see something she didn't want to see. I'd feel terrible if I hear from her getting nightmares._

I look back at her and she had a thinking face on.

"Uhm could we go to your place?"

"Yeah sure, I don't mind."

_Whoa, my place? That's a real shocker._

We leave the theater and head back to my place. We enter my house and sit in the living room, there was a moment of silence before we start to talk.

"So you didn't like the movie?" I say with a bit of sarcasm, but Cat remained quiet.

"Uh Cat is something wrong?" And before I knew it, I see Cat, breaking down into tears…

**Cat's POV**

I couldn't hold it in much longer; I can't believe I started crying in front of Robbie. I look up to him freaking out,

"I'm sorry Robbie…" He gets up and leaves the room but returns back with a box of tissues, he hands it to me and sits closer.

"Don't be sorry, Cat. I had a feeling that there was something else wrong when we talked earlier today at school, but I didn't want to ask because I didn't want to hurt you or anything…But what else is there Cat? You can tell me anything, you know I'll always be here for you."

_Will you Robbie? Will you ALWAYS be here for me? Is this a sign that I should tell him? That I don't want to be lonely anymore and that I need a shoulder to stand on? Will it be you Robbie?_

"Robbie….are you telling the truth when you say that you'll always be here for me?"

"Of course Cat! I mean every word of it! You're my best friend in this entire universe, no matter what happens I'll be here for you, day or night I'm just one call away. Seriously Cat, tell me what's wrong."

_I think it's time._

I start to feel hesitant when I realize that this could help me through the pain I've been feeling for so long.

I start to get shaky, "R-Robbie…have you ever felt…alone?"

He looks at me with sincerity, "Well, at times, I mean why do you think I have Rex with me all the time?"

"What do you mean?"

"Rex….is like another part of me. He lives inside of me; he says my emotions through ways that I can't say myself. I know it makes me look like some crazy dude with another persona on his hand, but I feel like Rex makes me stronger, he makes me feel like I'm not the only one feeling alone because he's there feeling it with me."

I stare at Robbie for a long time_._

_That makes perfect sense._

"But you haven't brought Rex for a while now?"

"True, maybe it's a sign that maybe I'm not alone anymore..."

"R-Robbie?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to be alone anymore…"I start to cry again, Robbie hugs me, I cry on his shoulder causing it to be soaked with my tears.

"Cat, what do you mean?"I sniffle before I regain my strength to talk, "You know that day when you came over?"

"Yeah"

"And how you asked where my parents where? That triggered a memory that I never wanted to remember….."

"Tell me."

"M-my parents are never home Robbie, I'm always home by myself. No one's there to help me through my times of needs, no one's there to give me strength and confidence. I have no one to turn too, I have no one to rely on, I…..have nobody."

It felt good to get it all out, especially to Robbie. He pulls me up and looks straight into my eyes.

"Cat, you do have somebody. You have me. Like I said, no matter what happens I'll always be here for you. I may not be like your parents, but I'm your best friend. I know everything about you Cat; I can be that person that you can turn too, to rely on, to give you the strength and confidence. Please don't feel alone anymore, I'm right here for you anytime…"

Did Robbie really just say that?

"Robbie…that felt great letting it out. I've held in so much anger towards my parents that I wanted to scream, I should have told you right from the start…but I was so scared of rejection that I chickened out."

"Cat I would never reject you, I will always take you in my open arms. It's not your fault, just please realize that we're best friends, if something troubles you, you know you could always talk to me."

I finally let out a smile, "Thanks Robbie, you're the best friend a girl could ever ask for."

He smiles, "Thanks Cat"

It was already late after we were done talking, so I had to go home. Robbie leads me out to my car, we both say our goodbyes, and I head home.

Talking to Robbie felt great, I feel like a whole new person.

I plunder into my bed and daze off to sleep. Robbie, thank you for everything, thank you for wiping away this feeling of loneliness. Now that I know I have you to turn too, I'm not afraid anymore…


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks guys for reading and reviewing! Means a lot to a first time author like me! Anyways, here it is Chapter 4! Enjoy! I do not own Victorious! Same thing to Chapter 3 because apparently I didn't type it there…but I'm too lazy to type it in.: D

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><strong>Robbie's POV<strong>

Saturday is honestly my favorite day. Waking up whenever I want too, relaxing, basically a whole stress free day. I look out to the windows to see nothing but sunshine, I take a nice long stretch before I do my daily routines and head downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning sweetheart!"

"Morning mom, hey dad"

"Morning son"

"Here I made your favorite pancakes."

Yum, blueberry, mom's cooking is always the best.

I devour my pancakes one by one as my parents get ready to head out.

"Oh, hey where are you guys going?" I turn to face them,

"Oh we're just going out to get groceries and dad needs go to the department store so he could fix the leak in the garage."

"Oh okay cool, think you could buy some hot cocoa?"

"Sure sweetie"

"Thanks" I give her smile and she comes over to kiss my forehead,

"We'll be home around dinner time okay? If you're heading out be sure to be home by 10."

"No problem mom. See you guys later," then they were out of the door, I finish my pancakes, put the dishes away, and head upstairs.

As soon as I enter my room my phone rings,

"1 new text message"

I open it to see who it was from, Tori, it was a forward.

"Hey guys! Movie night at my house 6 pm. BE THERE!"

I send a quick "K" before tossing it aside on the bed.

_I hope Cat's going._

I felt really happy when Cat opened up to me last night, but at the same time I felt bad. I never knew how alone she felt, how weak she must have been.

_That's all about to change soon…_

I take my mind off Cat before I get into deep thought of her and look at the time, 11:05 am.

_Hm, what am I going to do for 6 hours?_

I sit on the corner of my bed and stare at the wall when I see Rex in my peripheral vision. I turn my attention towards him, sitting on the computer chair, where I last left him 3 days ago.

_You don't need him anymore Robbie, you're a changed person. It's time to let go.  
><em>

I nod to myself and start to head back downstairs. I felt like walking around, I didn't want to stay home with nothing to do. I grab my keys and head towards downtown. Walking around downtown was one of my favorite things to do to collect my thoughts and think. Downtown wasn't as a busy as usual, which made me pretty happy, it was pretty annoying whenever it was crowded. I was walking around downtown when I felt my phone go off.

"1 new text message"

I check to see who texted me, "Cat"

I smile at her name displaying on my phone before opening it,

"Robbie! Are you going to Tori's place tonight?"

"Yeah! Course, are you?"

_Please say yes._

*Ding*

"Duhhhh! Lol, I was just wondering if you were!"

"Haha why? You know I'm always down for a movie, and maybe this time we could watch the whole thing"

*Ding*

"Shut up! It's not going to be a scary movie…right?"

_I hope it is, she could hug me again if she gets scared….Calm yourself Robbie!_

"Haha I hope it will be you're so cute when you're scared!"

I look at the message before I click send, should I really say that?

Will she think I'm flirting with her? The panic and anxiety starts to rush through me….

**Cat's POV**

"1 New Message"

"Haha let's hope not."

"Mhm! Hey gtg! Heading over to Sikowitz's, see you tonight!"

"Oh, okay. Bye."

I place my phone back in my pocket; grab my keys and head over to Sikowitz's place. We both agreed yesterday to meet at his place so I could practice for my vocal test on Monday. I arrive at Sikowitz's and ring the doorbell; he answers with his usual Sikowitz self.

"Ah Miss. Valentine, I forgot you were stopping by today. Come in why don't you?"

"Thanks!"He leads me in and we head towards the kitchen.

"Need anything to drink or eat?"

"Uhm, water will be fine."He hands me water and we resume talking,

"So this vocal test thingy, what exactly are you required to do?"

"Well, we have to do a Do Re Mi Scale and sing a song of our choice."

"Ah I see, well let me hear those vocal chords in action."

I start to laugh when all of a sudden a guy comes out from the hallway; he appeared to be my age.

"Hey Sikowitz," he says in a formal way,

"Ah hello there Jason, Cat I'd like you to meet my nephew, Jason. He's staying with me for the weekend while his parents are away on vacation."He walks over to me and pulls out his hand,

"Hey Cat nice to meet you," he says in a charming way.

I start to giggle, "Hello there Jason," he gives off a sweet smile.

_Wow he's really cute._

We both stare at each other until Sikowitz cuts us off,

"Don't mean to interrupt Cat, but we should get to work before I kick you out of my house. Not kidding."

"Oh hey, mind if I watch?" Jason says with a smile,

I start to blush, "Uhm sure, it's okay with me."

After an hour passes, we take a break,

"Nice work Cat, I'm sure you'll ace the test."

"Thanks Sikowitz!""Now if you'll excuse me….I have to go find my coconut, we'll continue later."

Sikowitz trails off into his house, leaving only me and Jason in the kitchen.

He looks at me, "You have a great voice"

"Awh thanks"

"No problem, what school do you go too?"

"Hollywood Arts"

"Ah makes sense, a lot of talented people go there"

"Mhm"

Time passes as Jason and I continue talking, we talked about nearly everything, we were having a great time. I check to see the time 5:00, darn I have to start heading to Tori's house.

"Oh, wow time passed by fast, I should be heading to my friends house right now."

"Oh bummer that sucks, I was having so much talking with you."

I giggle, "Yeah me too,"

_ask him to go with you._

"Uhm, want to come with me?"

He gives a smile and laughs

"Uh am I allowed too? I don't want to be a bother,"

"Yeah of course! I'm sure Tori won't mind"

"Okay cool, I'll come."

We gather our things and start to head to the door; Sikowitz never came out so I yell out for him to hear me,

"Sikowitz! We're leaving okay? Thanks for everything!"

He didn't respond so Jason and I just left, we arrive at Tori's 30 minutes early, but we see everyone was already there. We both walk together towards her front door, I turn to face him

"Don't worry okay? The gang is nice, except for Jade; she tends to be a little mean. So don't even try talking to her okay?"

"Thanks for the heads up, I'll be sure to avoid her."

I send him a smile before ringing the doorbell, Tori answers,

"Hey! Oh Cat I see you brought a friend, well come on in!"

As we enter Tori yells,

"Hey guys, Cat brought a friend!"

We both enter and everyone looks at us,

"Hey guys! This is Jason, Jason meet the gang!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I know it's been awhile, my power's been out for 3 days! :( But here is Chapter 5! I hope you enjoy it, favorite, read, comment, subscribe? :D Thanks! I do not own Victorious.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**The Next Day….**

**Robbie's POV**

_Stupid movie night. Stupid Jason. Stupid Cat._

I wake up and stare at the ceiling.

_What's gotten over me? Why did I just think of all of that? _Thinking back to last night…I didn't talk to Cat at all as soon as she introduced Jason.

_I can't believe I ignored Cat. It wasn't worth it; I mean she never said that he was her "date." But….she wouldn't have brought him in the first place if he wasn't right?_

I get up from my bed, do my daily routines and head downstairs. I approach the kitchen in a grouchy mood and sit on the island.

_Why am I feeling this way? Cat's my best friend, if she's into this Jason guy, then I should support her, but here I am, ignoring her and being mad at her for nothing._

I start to feel angry inside, it was boiling in my stomach I get up from the counter and punch the wall. I didn't care how much it hurt, or how much my hand started bleeding it just felt good to let it all out. I stare at my hand which was covered in blood; I wrap a towel around it before heading back upstairs.

*Ding*

I look over to my phone and see that Cat texted me.

My heart stopped beating, I start to feel nervous. I pick up the phone and click open,

"Robbie, is there something wrong? You didn't talk to me at all last night…."

The guilt started to rush through me, I curse under my breath.

*Ding*

another text message?

I check to see who it was from…Cat.

Again?

I click open, "Robbie, I don't know what's going on or if something happened but I thought I'd let you know something before I tell everybody else….Jason asked me out again and I could really use your help. Please reply back! I hope you're feeling better then yesterday."

I stare at the message; the feeling came back to me….anger.

Did she really just text me that? Did she not get the gist of WHY I was ignoring her?

_Dude, lay off her. She doesn't know how you're feeling and neither do you._

I sit on the bed and stare at the screen.

_I can't reply, I just can't. Why should I? She should go ask Jade, I'm not some love guru….Robbie, what's gotten over you? You're being a jerk._

I toss my phone aside and cup my face in my hands, what HAS gotten over me? Why do I feel so angry at Cat about Jason? I don't even know him and I already hate him. I look down at my bloody hand and realize how much pain it was in.I curse again,

_I fractured it. I should head to the doctors._

I have to take my mind off Cat before I end up hurting myself even more. I get up from my bed, grab my keys and head to the hospital. The pain in my hand made it harder for me to drive; as I finally got to the hospital my hand was completely numb. I decide to leave my phone just in case Cat texts me again._I don't want her to distract me…._

"Whoa, that's one bloody hand Mr. Shapiro. How did this happen?" The doctor asks as he cleans up my hand.I can't tell him, he's going to think I'm some jerk towards my best friend. I had to lie.

"Uh, well you see. I was helping my dad move some furniture and things just got out of hand."

_Wow, terrible excuse but I hope it works._

"Oh, that must have been painful." He says as he wraps my hand with gauze, "And there we go, just make sure you don't move it around a lot okay? Then in about 2 weeks, your hand should be better so you can take the gauze off. I suggest you move your hand around so it can start to get a feel and make sure it doesn't hurt anymore."

"Thanks doc."

"You're welcome, try to be more careful next time when you move furniture."

"Will do."I lead myself out the door and head back to the car, as I got in I pick up my phone.

"5 new messages, 3 missed calls."

"Wow," I say to myself out loud. I check to see who I missed calls from; all 3 of them were from Cat.

As for text, I got 3 from Cat, 1 from Tori, and 1 from Beck.

"Robbie. Have you gotten any of my messages?"

"Robbie…what's the deal?"

"Robbie, answer your phone!"All from Cat.

_She just probably needs my advice about…..that guy._

"Robbie, Cat's freaking out that you aren't answering your phone or responding to her messages. Are you okay?" –Tori

_Cat's freaking out? Strange._

"Yo Robb-o, do you need to talk about something? It's not like you to not respond to Cat."Looking at the messages start to make me angry.

"It's not like you to not respond to Cat" what's that suppose to mean? Am I always required to respond to Cat?

But then it hit me…. "Cat, you do have somebody. You have me. Like I said, no matter what happens I'll always be here for you. I may not be like your parents, but I'm your best friend. I know everything about you Cat; I can be that person that you can turn too, to rely on, to give you the strength and confidence. Please don't feel alone anymore, I'm right here for you anytime…"

I sit in my car and repeat what I told her Friday night over and over again.

_I'm such a jerk, I told her I would always be there for her and yet I'm ignoring her. Why am I feeling this way? Why do I feel like I want Cat to myself? That Jason should just leave her alone so she could come to me…._

I have to talk to someone about this, I decide to text back my best guy friend, Beck. Beck's always been there for me, he's help me through difficult things in my life.

"Beck, can I come over? I want to talk about something." In an instant he texts back,

"Yeah man, come on over."

"Great, see you in a few. Oh and don't tell Cat or Tori that I responded to you. Thanks"

"Alright"

I arrive to Beck's house and ring the doorbell.

"Hey man," Beck says as he leads me inside,

"Hey Beck." We both enter the kitchen,

"Need anything to drink or eat?""Nah, I'm good""Alright, so what's up man?""It's about Cat"

Beck starts to smirk,

"What?"I say to him, it was weird that he started to smirk when I stated I wanted to talk about Cat.

"Nothing so what about Cat you want to talk about?"

"Well, you know she brought that guy over?"

"Jason?"

"Yeah him"

"Yeah what about him?"

"I don't like him."

"What? Why?"

"That's the thing dude, I DON'T KNOW WHY!"

"Whoa dude calm down"

"Sorry, it's just that, when I saw Cat and him together, I got really angry…"

Beck cuts me off, "Whoa dude what happened to your hand?" He points at my bandaged up hand,

"Uhm….well y-you see"

"Come on dude you can tell me"

I toss him my phone, "Read the second message Cat sent me this morning"He takes my phone and reads the message,

"You got mad about that fact that Jason asked her out? Causing you to punch….?"

"The wall. Dude, help me, I think I've got problems. I shouldn't have a problem Jason asking Cat out. But at the same time I do. What's gotten over me?"

I plop myself on the couch in the living room in frustration, Beck sits across from me.

"Dude, can I ask something?"

"Yeah sure…"

"Do you…..like Cat?"

My body starts to tense up, I start to feel nervous. I felt like the world just froze, I couldn't move.

_Do I like Cat?_

_Does that explain EVERYTHING?_

_My thoughts about her, Jason, her texts?_

_Does Jason asking her out make me feel…jealous?_

_"Do you…..like Cat?"_

_Like?_

_Is this the feeling of like?_

_Or is this the feeling of….love?_

_Am I…..in love with my best friend?_

**Cat's POV**

_Robbie hasn't texted me or called me back at all! Why?_

I start to get worried, this isn't like Robbie. I plop on the bed and stare at my phone.

_Come on Robbie, text back, call me, ANYTHING!_

*Ding*

ROBBIE? I check the text, Jason. I felt disappointed but at the same time I felt happy knowing it was Jason

"Hey we still up for tonight? I found this awesome restaurant we could head to (:"

I let out a sigh, I really want to go but it's hard to respond when Robbie is stuck in my mind.

_Get out Robbie! And text me back so I can stop worrying about you and go on my date with Jason! _I let out an annoyed sigh, what's going on with Robbie?

I start to get mad at him, _he's ruining everything!_

I should stop thinking about him, he'll probably get over it and by tomorrow he'll act as if nothing happened. I roll my eyes;

_just go on the date Cat it'll help you stop stressing over Robbie_

_,_I reply back to Jason

"Kk! Sounds great, can't wait! ;)"

*Ding*

"Haha, me neither (;" I smile to myself; I was already getting over Robbie's weird behavior.

_I should plan my outfit._

I go through my closet and find the perfect out, a cute cardigan, jeans, and my pumps.

_Perfect, this date is going to be amazing._

*Ding*

I check to see who texted me, Beck.

"Call me"

That's weird; Beck wants me to call him? Why? I ignore the weird message and call Beck he answers within 2 rings.

"Hey Cat"

"Hey Beck, what's up?"

"Robbie's at my place"

My heart jumped of relief, _at least he's safe._

"Oh that's a relief! Is he okay?"

"Uh yeah, he's fine. But he got hu-Ow!"

I hear a loud thud,

"Uhm what just happened?"

"Oh nothing….something fell on my foot, no biggie"

"Okay, so how's Robbie? Can I talk to him?"

"Uh well Robbie's…..sleeping. He crashed at my place as soon as he got here"

"Oh okay, well if he wakes up can you tell him that Jason and I are going out tonight! Isn't that exciting?" I felt as if I was bragging but I didn't care, I was happy that I got to see Jason again.

"Uh sureeee. I guess, but why do you want me to tell him that?"

"Cuz….I always tell Robbie everything and I just want him to know because I think Jason and I are really hitting it off."

"Uhm, okay. I'll tell him once he wakes up."

"Thanks Beck! But hey I gotta go. I have to get ready for tonight; I'll see you at school tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah…see you Cat, have fun at your _date."_

"Thanks! Bye" I end the call, suddenly knowing that Robbie was safe made my mood better.

_Now I can have fun tonight._

I go take a shower and start to get ready for tonight.

I decide to text Robbie again, "Robbie! I heard you're at Beck's place; I was really starting to worry about you! But at least you're safe right? And I don't know if Beck told you or not but….Jason and I are going out tonight! :D I'll tell you all the details tomorrow okay? See you!"

I finish my makeup and head downstairs excitedly waiting for Jason to pick me up. By 4 I hear a honk; I head out and enter his car.

"Hey, wow you look great!" He says, I giggle

"Thanks, same to you!"

He laughs, "Well you ready to go?"

"Yup!"He pulls out of the drive way and heads towards the restaurant,

"So where are we going?"

"This little Italian place called _Florence; _my friends told me they had pretty good food."

"Oh cool! Sounds delish"

"Yeah I bet it will be" he turns to me and smiles.

_He's so cute!_

As we finally arrive, he had already reserved seats for us. Time passes by really fast on the date, with our conversation, jokes, and feeding each other's food. When we were both done, we head to the car so he could drop me off home.

"So, did you like the food?" He asks me as he was driving,

"Yeah! It was sooo good!"

"Yeah it was, we should eat there more often huh?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

He laughs, "If you want it to be"

I smile, as he pulls up on my driveway and walks me to my door.

"Well, I had a really great time with you" He says with a smile,

"Yeah me too! Thanks for a great time"

"No problem"

"I'll see you around okay?"

"Yeah course"

I start to unlock my door when I felt a grasp on my arm, I turn around and felt his lips on mine. I start to feel light, my body starts tingling. After about 30 seconds, he releases and winks at me.

I start to blush, "So…does that mean…we're together?"

He smiles again, "I'm pretty sure it does, is that okay with you?"

"It's 100% okay with me"

"Awesome"

He kisses me again,"I'll see you later"

I giggle, "Okay bye!"

He leaves and I enter the house in the happiest mood ever.

I get ready for bed and lay down; I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So I'm trying my hardest to write these chapters to make up for the power outage, but school's hard. ): Especially Pre-Cal…Well anyways, hope you like it! Read and review please! Subscribe? Does that exist here? Well enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

**Monday Morning**

**Robbie's POV**

" _Cuz….I always tell Robbie everything and I just want him to know because I think Jason and I are really hitting it off"_

_"Do you like Cat?"_

_"I think…I'm in love with her."_

_"So go get her then"_

_"She'll never fall for a guy like me, to her I'm just her best friend…Besides I'm pretty sure by now her and Jason are together"_

_"You never know until you try."_

So many thoughts were running through my mind, it was a long night. I wake up in a dull mood and start to get ready for school; my hand was still in a lot of pain.

_Today's going to suck. I just want to be alone…._

I arrive to school to see the group in our usual spot, I stare at them for awhile and head off to Sikowitz's class. To my surprise, Sikowitz's wasn't in the classroom. I sit all alone in the room gazing at the chalkboard.

_I think I'm in love with her…_

_I think I'm in love with her…_

_I think I'm in love with her…_

_Caterina Valentine, my best friend…turned out to be the love of my life._

I slump in my chair when the bell rings, I groan to myself.

_Why do I have to see all my friends 1__st__ period?_

The gang enters together and sits around me, except for Beck and Jade.

"Hey Robbie"

"Robbie! Have you been here the whole time?" Tori and Andre say, Cat remains quiet but gives me a smile.

"Yeah, it was too cold outside so I went straight here" I lied; I just wanted to avoid everyone. I put on my fake smile and turn around on my seat.

_Have to put on my "happy" face today._

"Good morning class! Now let's get to work on acting."

As soon as 1st period was over, I zoom out of class and head towards my locker. I shove my books in when I see someone coming towards me, I check to see who it was through my peripheral vision.

I saw a glimpse of red, Cat, she approaches me, "Uhm hey Robbie"

I close my locker and turn towards her, "Hey Cat"

"Oh my gosh! What happened to your hand?" She turns her attention to my hand, I had to tell her the same story I told the doctor,

"Uh, I was just helping my dad move furniture around"

"Oh wow! Are you okay?" She says with a worried tone,

"Yeah I'm fine, the doctor says it'll take about 2 weeks to heal"

"Oh well that's good"

_Should I ask about Jason?_

"Sooo…how'd your date with Jason go?"

_Please say that it was horrible and that he was a real jerk…_

"It went great!"

_Darn…_

"But guess what?"

My mood suddenly goes somber, "What….?"

"We're going out now! He kissed me on my doorstep last night!"

I felt like my heart just got crushed into a million pieces.

_I knew it…Cat and Jason…are now together…_

I start to feel angry and hurt, how could Cat do this? She just met the guy and they already locked lips? My body starts to shake, I felt like my world just ended.

"Oh…that's great."

She looks at me, "Well, dang. I thought you would be happy for me!"

I stare at her, the anger starts to rush through me, and I couldn't control my words "Well I'm not!"

which surprises her, "Why not?"

"I mean really Cat?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I mean you hardly even know the guy and you locked lips with him? You only knew him for one day! You don't know anything about him!"

"I do too! It doesn't matter we only knew each other for one day, we have chemistry!"

"Oh yeah because looks count as "chemistry"

"Robbie, why are you acting like this? You're being such a jerk!"

"Why? Oh, I don't know. Maybe because my best friend went ahead and decided to date a guy she doesn't know when she could have gone for a guy who you know you can always count on!"

"And who would that be?"

I froze, was I about to tell her? Was I going to confess my feelings to her?

_Never…she'll never accept them now…._

"Whatever, I gotta go."

Cat rolls her eyes, "You're being so ridiculous right now! What's going on with you?"

"Look, just leave me alone. I don't ever want to talk to you ever again."

Cat's eyes start to tear up; I walk away before seeing her cry. I couldn't bear to see it, not after what I just said…

**Cat's POV**

I let the tears roll down my face as Robbie walks away.

"What did I do Robbie?" I say to myself out loud, I slide down against the lockers, cup my face in my knees and cry, what's gotten over Robbie? Confusion, hurt and anger runs through me, I cry for what seems like forever when I felt somebody next to me.

_Please be Robbie…_

I turn my head to see that it was Beck,

"Hey Cat"

I wipe my tears away "Hi..."

"Why are you crying?"

My lips start to tremble, "R-Robbie's mad at me, he told me to never talk to him again" I start to cry again

"Whoa, why did he say that?"

"I don't know! I was just telling him about my date with Jason, then he got all mad…I don't know what's gotten over him."

Beck stays quiet for a while,

"Beck, why is he mad at me?"

He looks at me, "Cat, I'm going to let you figure that out."

I stare at him, "Why? I feel like you know the answer…"

"I do. But I'm not going to tell you."

I start to get mad at him, "And why not?"

He starts to get up and walk away, leaving me all by myself. He turns back to me, "Never let a problem to be solved become more important than a person to be loved, Barbara Johnson" I give him a confuse look and he walks away.

_What's that suppose to mean? I'm so confused…_

I sit against the lockers, realizing that I had skipped nearly 2 periods, I get up and head to class, trying to get Robbie off my mind.

_Lunch is going to be awkward…_

**Lunch Time**

I sit alone at my table when the gang except Robbie joins me.

"Hey Cat, you okay?" Tori says as she sits next to me.

_I must look like a mess from all the crying._

I sniffle, "Uhm yeah I'm fine"

"Are you sure little red? You look like a mess" Andre says causing Tori to punch him on the arm, "Don't say that! Never say that to a girl"

Andre looks apologetic, "My bad!"

I try to smile, "Y-yeah guys I'm fine, thanks."

Beck and Jade remained quiet, why aren't they talking?

"Hey anybody see Robbie?" Tori says,

"Haven't seen him since first period" Andre says. I hold back my tears, I didn't want Tori and Andre to know what Robbie said to me, they might get involved.

"I'll text him" says Tori as she pulls out her pearphone, "Robbie, where are you? Lunch is waiting!"

She sets her phone back on the table; I stare at her phone hoping that Robbie would reply. 5 minutes later she gets a text and I anxiously wait for her to read the reply out loud.

Tori's facial expression changes, "Awh, Robbie felt sick so he went home, I hope he feels better."

_He's lying…_

"I have to go…bathroom"

I excuse myself from the table and run towards the bathroom. As soon as I enter, I start to cry again.

_I just lost my best friend….forever….._

The flashback keeps rerunning "_Look, just leave me alone. I don't ever want to talk to you again."_

It keeps echoing in my head causing me to cry harder.

I decide to skip the rest of my classes and stay in the bathroom.

After school, I head home went to straight to bed and cried myself to sleep….


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is Chapter 7! R&R Please? Thanks guys!**

**I do not own Victorious**

**Chapter 7**

**Robbie's POV**

I felt like I wanted to throw up, I couldn't bear seeing Cat at school any longer. I lie down on my bed and stare at the ceiling when my mom enters the room.

"Hey honey, how are you feeling?"

I sit up and look at her, "I'm fine, just need to take a rest"

She looks at me with concern, "Robbie, is there anything you want to talk about?"

I stare at my mom, am I making it obvious about Cat?

"No mom. Why do you ask?"

"I'm starting to worry about you dear, you're acting different. You punched the wall and hurt your hand. Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

I think to myself for a while, I want to tell my mom, but she'll think I'm stupid. I mean, faking an illness and punching the wall all because I fell for Cat?

I start to tell her my story but hold back, I felt like it wasn't the right time, "I'm sure mom school's just getting to me. With all the tests and homework you know?"

She looks at me, she knows I'm lying, but she doesn't admit it,

she sighs "Okay, sweetheart. But if there is anything you want to talk about, you know dad and I are always here."

"_Cat I would never reject you, I will always take you in my open arms. It's not your fault, just please realize that we're best friends, if something troubles you, you know you could always talk to me."_

My words start to sting me again;

I try to ignore it, "Of course, thanks mom."

She walks over to me and kisses my forehead and leaves the room, closing the door behind her. I start to feel awful again, why did I say those terrible things to Cat? I never realized how angry I was when I was talking to her; I had no control over my words.

A flashback appears in my mind, "_I don't ever want to talk to you ever again."_

Thinking back to Cat, seeing her tears well up as I walk away from her. Abandoning her, leaving her, never wanting to talk to her again.

_I hate you Cat._

I start to get mad, at myself and her.

_I wish I never met you Cat! I wish I never fell in love with you!_

Blood starts to rush through my brain; I felt the anger heating up.

_I'm done with this._

I'm done with everything…

I think to myself, am I?

_No…I just need time…time to avoid everything…._

**Cat's POV**

I wake up to see that it was already 7 pm. I get up from bed and check myself in the mirror,

I look awful.

My eyes were red and I had bags under my eyes, I take my phone with me and head downstairs.

_Empty as always…_

I sit on the living room chair and check my phone,

"5 missed calls, and 7 new messages"

I anxiously check hoping that at least 1 of them was from Robbie. Jason called me 3 times, Beck called me twice.

_No calls from Robbie…_

I check my messages, 5 were from Jason while 2 were from Beck.

_Same people, but not Robbie…_.

I couldn't cry anymore, they wouldn't come out. I toss my phone aside; I wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody, not even Jason I just sat there staring at the white wall in front of me.

After a couple minutes have passed, I decide to check my messages,

"Hey babe!"

"Cat?"

"You there?"

"Are you okay?"

"Why aren't you responding?"

All of them were from Jason, I hope he wasn't going to be mad at me when I respond, I quickly respond "Sorry, I was busy" to him and click send,

I check Beck's messages "Cat, where were you 3-6 period?"

"Are you okay?"

I didn't feel like texting back Beck, I was still mad at him when he talking to me earlier ago.

"_Never let a problem to be solved become more important than a person to be loved, Barbara Johnson"_

I'm so confused, what's that suppose to mean? I couldn't ponder my thoughts any deeper when I get a text from Jason.

"Busy doing what?"

"Homework"

*Ding*

"Oh, okay. Hey can I come over tomorrow?"

"Kk"

*Ding*

"Cool, see you tomorrow"

I head back to my room, and lie on my bed staring at my phone.

_Should I text Robbie?_

"Never talk to me again"

The anger starts to rush through me,

_stupid Robbie_

,

I start to regret my thought.

_What did I do wrong?_

Tears start to build up again; I face my head towards my pillow and cry again. I've never cried this much in my life, but the fact I lost my best friend makes me uncontrollable. It's only been a couple hours and I already miss him.

Maybe I should just give him some time…

I nod my head, get up from my bed, clean up, and head back to sleep.

I hope tomorrow will be better…

**The Next Day**

**Robbie's POV**

I lie to my mom telling her that I still felt a little sick and stay home. I couldn't go back to school, not right now, the pain of seeing her would kill me. I was left home alone because my parents had to go to work, which was fine with me, I needed some alone time to think.

As soon as the clock hit 8 am, I got 3 texts at once which surprise me.

"Robbie! Why arent u at school? Still sick?" –Tori

"Hey Robb, how you feeling?" –Andre

"Dude, you can't lie about being sick forever, sooner or later you're going to have to come back" –Beck.

I let out a depressing sigh, Beck's right I can't stay home forever; I'm going to have to face this problem sooner or later. I do my daily routines and head downstairs for breakfast, as I sit down on the counter I look over to the wall I punched, there was a big hole.

_Wow, was I that angry?_

I didn't realize how big it was until my dad saw it and yelled at me for hours, complaining how he has to go out and buy plaster to fix it. I didn't argue back, I didn't care that what I did was bad; I didn't care about anything that time. I head back upstairs, change clothes and sit on my bed. I sit for a couple minutes when I look up to my mirror above my dresser, I walk over to it and see pictures of Cat and I.

Old pictures, new pictures, memories of us….

I take in my hands a picture Cat gave me of her and I when we were 7 and hold it between my hands.

I look at how happy we were, how we didn't care about anything in the world, how we never knew what love was….

Seeing a smile young Cat flashes me a picture of the current Cat smiling at me.

_I love you._

I shake my head,

_no…I can't love her…._

I start to feel mad and look at the picture.

_She's not smiling for you anymore she's smiling for Jason._

I throw the picture against the wall causing the frame to shatter into a billion pieces; I stare at the once perfect picture now broken.

_Like me…_

Cat was making me insane, I need to stop thinking about her, I need to stop….falling for her…

_Good luck with that Robbie, you fell hard for her._

I couldn't deny the fact; I was deep in love with Cat. I start to miss her, but I realize that she probably hates me and will never talk to me again. I leave the mess there and turn on my laptop.

_I can't deal with this anymore, it's only been 2 days and yet it's killing me._

I wish I could take back everything but at the same time I don't.

I need time away from her,

from everybody,

from…

this school.

**Cat's POV**

I arrive to school in the most depressing mood ever. I woke up late so I had to rush; I drag myself to Sikowitz's class.

_Please be here Robbie…_

I open the door and immediately turn my attention to Robbie's seat, which was empty. I let out a sigh and head towards my seat, the gang was staring at me but didn't say anything. Class was passing by slowly because I couldn't focus at all, my phone vibrates.

"Hey babe, can't wait to see you tonight"

I let out a weak smile seeing Jason's message,

"You too" in a few seconds I get another text

"You don't look so good" –Beck

I come to realize that I haven't texted back Beck at all, I start to feel bad.

"Yeah….I know"

*Ding*

"What's wrong?"

"You already know…"

*Ding*

"Robbie?"

"Yeah"

*Ding*

"I'm sorry"

"Why won't you tell me why he's mad at me?"

*Ding*

"Cuz I want you to figure it out"

"But I can't Beck! I have no clue why…"

*Ding*

"I'm sure you'll realize soon, just give you and Robbie time, that seems best right now"

"Yeah I know, I told myself that last night"

*Ding*

"Atta girl, be strong" I sigh and put my phone away, when class gets dismissed I head towards my locker and put my books away. I look over to Robbie's locker which was right next to mine, we requested to be neighbors' freshman year I go over to his locker and stare at it.

_I miss you Robbie._

My mind couldn't stop thinking about him; I wish I could see him right now.

_No Cat, he needs time. Just be patient._

The day passes by and I head home without engaging much with the gang, I come home and lie down on the couch.

Before I knew it I doze off into a nap…..

I was awakened by a doorbell, it was probably Jason I take a stretch before opening the door.

"Hey babe" he says and pecks me on the lip,

"Hey…."

He looks at me and takes a seat on the couch motioning me to sit next to him.

"So, tell me what happened today? Why so moody?"

"Well, it's about Robbie..."

"That nerdy guy with the glasses?"

I look at him and felt offended, _nerdy guy? That was a bit rude._

"Uhm yeah him."

"Yeah what about him?"

"We got in a fight…"

"Whoa about what? What the sum of pi was?"

I punch him, "Jason stop, that's not funny."

He laughs, "Sorry, sorry. Alright continue"

I start to feel hesitant, why does he keep making fun of him? "Well he basically told me to never talk to him again..."

Jason looks at me, "Is that a bad thing?"

My eyes widen up, "Yes? I just lost my best friend!"

"He's your best friend? Babe, he's a loser!"

I start to get mad at him, why was he being so mean? "He is NOT a loser! Why are you being so mean?"

He scoffs, "Why are you getting all defensive? Have you seen him? He defines loser!"

"NO he doesn't! He's been there for me ever since we were born!"

"Then why isn't he here for you now? Why did you get in a fight?" I froze, he's right, but….Robbie's still Robbie. He's always been my same best friend for over 15 years now.

Jason was starting to make me angry, "He's probably going through problems at home! You don't know him!"

"Babe calm down, you just need to forget about that dork"

"Jason, stop calling him names, you don't know the Robbie I know, you know NOTHING about him, why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what?"

"A JERK!"

"It's just in my genes"

I wanted to slap his face so hard; Jason was acting like a total jerk. He was acting like a whole new Jason I didn't know,

_I mean you hardly even know the guy and you locked lips with him? You only knew him for one day! You don't know anything about him!_

I think of Robbie's words, causing me to start tearing up. "Jason, you need to leave. I'm sorry, I don't date jerks"

"Wait, are you breaking up with me?"

"Yeah…I am!" I felt like a new Cat telling Jason off.

"Babe come on I was just kidding!"

"I think you need to leave"

"You can't be serious"

"Just go Jason! NOW"

He gets shocked from my words, "Whatever, I don't need you anyway. You're just another girl I date and leave. See you"

He walks out the door and I slam it on him, hearing those words burned me making me lose my confidence.

I slide down against the door and start to cry again,

_you were right Robbie, I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you…_

I wipe my tears away, head upstairs and cry myself to sleep….


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Yes I uploaded 2 chapters in 1 night! I feel accomplished; I'm sorry if this chapter's too short. I kind of want to leave it hanging with anxiety, I hope it works? Well anyways, thanks guys for the support R&R! Much appreciated! Much love to all of you!**

**Chapter 8**

**The Next Day**

**Cat's POV**

I didn't want to go to school, yet I force myself out of bed.

Today is going to be the same as yesterday…crappy. I look at myself in the mirror, I looked gross. Dark circles, baggy eyes, messy hair, I look like a witch.

I give myself a pout and get ready for school, as I arrive to school the gang also seemed in a bad mood.

I check to see if Robbie was there…he wasn't…

_He's skipping again…? _I start to feel even sadder not seeing Robbie, it's been too long.

I approach the gang, "Hey…."

They turn towards me, "Hey Cat…"

What's with everybody's mood? Everyone seems so…depressing today…I thought it was just me.

"What's up?" I say, trying to cheer up the mood

Beck responds, "Nothing, have you heard anything from Robbie?"

My eyes grew big, "Uhm….no. Have you?"

"Nah, he's never responded to my texts or calls. You've talked to him recently?"

Everyone turned their attention to me, do they know? Did Beck fill them in on the details?

I start to panic; I didn't want them to know they'll hate me and tell me that they were right about Jason the whole time.

My heart starts to beat fast, "No…"

"Oh I see" Then he turns his head back to the group, saying nothing else.

I look up at him; _he probably doesn't want to make me feel even worse about Robbie. _I couldn't stand being with the group without Robbie, I felt so out place without him here.

"Uhm, I'm gonna go to Sikowitz's now. I'll see you guys."

I leave without even letting them say anything and head to class. As I enter, Sikowitz wasn't in the room so I sit by myself in my chair and start to think about Robbie.

I've been thinking about him all the time now, I really miss him.

_Robbie…please come back….I'm sorry, I should have listened to you from the start…._

I hold my tears back when the bell rings for class. I wipe my eyes to avoid the tears coming out as everyone started to come in.

"Hello class, let's get to work on acting."

**Robbie's POV**

"Open campus, best math classes, great teachers for a high school…."

I say to myself out loud facing the laptop, "Ridge Line High School huh?"

I sit back on my chair, should I push through this? How will everyone react? Should I even tell them? I lean forward and stare at the High School page, contemplating my thoughts.

I find their phone information and give them a call, "Hello, Ridge Line High School home of the Bulldogs! How may I help you?"

I leave a blank space of quietness, asking myself questions, "Uhm yes, I was just wondering if you give a tour of the school to interested incoming students?"

"Why yes we do sir, were you interested in taking a tour?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Okay, would you like to drop by at 12 today?"

"Sounds great, I'll be there"

"Thank you, may I ask for your name?"

"Robbie….Robbie Shapiro"

"Well, Mr. Shapiro stop by the front office for information before we give you the tour"

"Thank you ma'am, have a nice day"

"You too sir," I end the call and toss my phone aside and stare at the screen of my laptop.

I sigh, _if I pull through with this…I still need to get the stuff out of my locker at Hollywood Arts, so I'm still going to have to see her…._

I wanted to text Beck about this, but I decide not too, _might as well tell them by surprise._

I check the time to see it was nearly 12, so I get ready.

By the time I was done, I grab my keys and head out the door towards Ridge Line High School….

**Cat's POV**

**Lunch Time**

I didn't feel like eating anything, which isn't good considering I didn't have breakfast either.

"Come on little red, you gotta eat something" Andre says as he shoves half his sandwich towards me, it looked really good, but I politely declined, "No thanks Andre, really, I'm not that hungry"

"If you say so, but I'm still gonna leave it there just in case you do get hungry"

"Thanks Andre"

"Ooh! And have some of my fries!" Tori says as she pours half her fries on top of the sandwich,

"Tori!"

I pull the tray away before she could fill it up even more, it was already covering the sandwich,

"That's way too much!"

"Oh, sorry! I just thought you'd want a little salt with that sandwich" She says with a laugh, Jade looks in disgusts at her poorly executed joke.

"So, anybody hear from Robbie?" Beck says, ending the laughter from Tori.

I stare at the table, why does Beck always bring Robbie up? What's his deal?

Tori immediately answers, "No, I haven't really been contacting him, I was just figuring that he was really sick"

"Yeah, cut the dude some slack I'm sure he'll get better" Andre continues off of her sentence.

Beck gives an "are you kidding me" kind of look, "Oh yeah, I'm sure he's "really" sick" He says with a tone of sarcasm, we both were the only ones who knew he was lying.

Tori and Andre look at each other confused.

I start to miss Robbie even more, but he's probably not even thinking about me at all during his "sick" leave.

We all decided to stop talking about Robbie and move on the conversation, we all still seemed depressed.

Things just weren't the same without Robbie…

**Robbie's POV **

I arrive to Ridge Line to see students walking around and eating. It was probably lunch time; I park in the guest parking lot and head towards the front office.

As I enter I approach a lady who was pretty old, maybe 40 or 50, she was talking on the phone.

I wait a couple minutes before she finally ends the call and turns her attention towards me, "Hello, how can I help you sir"

"Uhm , yeah I called one you guys that work here and scheduled a campus tour at 12?"

"Oh yes! Are you Robbie Shapiro?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Great! Welcome to Ridge Line High School" She hands me loads of papers, "Here is just a few papers for applying, classes, teachers, and the school itself"

I stare at her "A few papers?"

She starts to laugh, "Well Mr. Shapiro take a seat, once lunch is over our principal can give you a quick tour of the school"

"Thanks a lot"

"You're welcome! I hope you attend here" She sends me a smile before I sit down, I start to feel good about this, starting fresh, trying to forget about the past, plus this school seems pretty satisfactory.

After about 10 minutes I was greeted by a man who seemed about in his mid 30's.

"Hey, you must be Robbie?"

I stand up to shake his hand, "Yes sir that's me"

"Well, welcome to Ridge Line! My name is Mr. Stanley, come on let's get started on the tour"

"Sounds good to me" I follow him out the door and he shows me throughout the halls and where everything is located.

"So basically it's all sectioned by grades, so it's not going to be that hard to get lost"

"This is a really nice school"

"Thank you, now do you have any questions?"

I start to think about what to ask, "Uhm, do you guys have a theater department?"

He gives me a smile, "Ah a fellow actor entering! Yes we do, we have many selections of theater, it's actually just down the hall, up the stairs and to the right. Plan on majoring in acting?"

"Probably" I shrug, trying not to brag,

"Well it would be great if you joined, you know, if you plan on attending here" He says as he pats me on the back, I start to think to myself.

_I should do this, it seems like a great idea._

I look at the content principal straight in his eyes, "You know what Mr. Stanley, I think I'm gonna like it here"

He starts to laugh, "I think you will too Mr. Shapiro, so I take it you're going to be filling out the papers?"

"I think I will"

"Well in that case Mr. Shapiro"

He shakes my hand, "Welcome to Ridge Line High School, welcome to our bull dog pack!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 just for ya peeps! OMG DID YOU GUYS SEE THE NEW VICTORIOUS EPISODE? WASN'T IT AMAZING? DON'T EVEN ANSWER BECAUSE I CAN READ YOUR MIND AND YOU'RE SAYING HOW AWESOME IT WAS! THEY WERE SO CUTE! So many moments, vegans, tacos, table scene, that weird gum scene. All of them were amazing…Cabbie was also on the top of twitter for "World Trends"! Along with Cat and Robbie! 2 Cabbie topics trending at once? Amazing….Even Dan and Ariana tweeted about it and posted a picture, it's all coming true guys, all thanks to us! Keep on supporting Cabbie! Okay, here's the story sorry for having a fan moment! **

**Chapter 9**

**Robbie's POV**

"First Name, Robert (Robbie) Last Name, Shapiro Middle Initial, B…."

Filling out these paper works started to make my hands hurt, paper after paper, same useless information needed. I let out a sigh and take a break and relax my hand.

*Ding*

I look over to my phone, Beck. I stare at it for a while, I haven't been to school for the past 4 days or keeping in contact with the group.

I pick up my phone and click open, "Man, where have you been? You're really starting to worry the group"

Does the group include Cat? Is she worrying about me?

_Yeah right._

I finally decide to reply, "You're in for a surprise later"

Today was the day I was going to pick up my stuff from my locker at Hollywood Arts, the day I was going to tell everyone I'm transferring.

*Ding*

"Huh? What do you mean?"

I let out a smirk, it's time for me to play the game I set down my phone leaving Beck hanging I wasn't going to tell him the big news that would ruin the surprise.

"Now back to these papers…" I groan as I pick up my pen and continue filling out the forms.

An hour later I finally complete all the papers, by then I hear a knock on the door "Come in"

I yell towards the door as my mom enters "Robbie?"

I turn towards her as she sits on the corner of my bed, "Yeah mom?"

"Are…are you sure you want to go through this?"

"What? Transferring schools?"

"Yes"

I look at my mom, it was hard telling her the news that I applied to a new school by myself without consulting her first, she was pretty pissed when I told her, same with my dad, but my dad remained quiet.

"Mom…I need to do this, there's just stuff going on at that school, I feel like….I don't belong there."

_Only because of you Cat._

She stares at me and sighs "Okay honey, if you feel like you need this, if this will help you with whatever is going on at school"

I start to feel bad hearing those words, usually I tell my mom everything but now it's hard to bring up anything around her like Cat.

"It will mom, I promise."

"I hope so"

She says before standing up and leaving as I get up, pick up the papers, grab my jacket and head downstairs telling them I was off to Ridge Line.

As I arrive to Ridge Line, students were rushing to their next class, it was probably passing time. I was heading towards the front office when someone bumped into me causing both of us fall. Everyone who saw, stopped and stared at us.

I curse under my breath, I hit the ground pretty hard "Ow, hey man watch where you're going" I look over to see who bumped into me, it was a girl who was petite sized, brown hair, brown eyes, _pretty cute_.

I start to feel bad and go over to her and help her up, "Oh geez sorry, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine, it's my fault I'm sorry I was in a rush to get to class"

She looks up at me with apologetic eyes, which made me blushed.

I let out a smile, "Hey don't worry about, can't afford to be tardy you know?"

She lets out a chuckle, "Yeah I'll say, hey you don't go to this school do you? I don't see you around campus"

"Nah, but I'm going to be. I'm transferring here hopefully starting tomorrow"

I extend my hand towards her, "I'm Robbie"

She smiles and shakes my hand, "Katrina"

"Well, I don't want to make you late for class and I should be turning in these registration forms, I hope to see you around in one of my classes or lunch or something"

"Yeah course! That'd be really cool; I would love to show you around this school!"

"Cool, see you around!"

"See you!"

Katrina walks off, and I head towards the main office smiling to myself. She was really pretty and she seemed nice…this school seemed promising...

"Hello Robbie" says the office lady with a smile,

"Hello Mrs. P" I hand her my papers "Here you go, everything is all signed and I'm ready to start attending here."

She lets out a chuckle, "Yes of course Mr. Shapiro let's take a look at your transcript to see what credits you still need"

"Alright cool"

We both sit down around a table as she flips through my transcript I receive a text from Beck, "Dude, what surprise are you talking about?"

I ignore it when she turns her attention towards me, "Wow Robbie you have an impressive transcript"

"Thank you"

"Let's see you just need to take….1 more credit of Math, English, and History. .5 Credit of Art and .5 Credit of Health/Fitness."

"Doesn't seem that bad"

"It's not, you're actually a step ahead for a junior"

"Thanks again"

"Mhm, okay here's a list of the classes you're suggested or recommended to take, so just pick your classes and I'm sure you can start attending here tomorrow"

I take the list and look thoroughly through it, all the classes weren't that hard for me so it should be a breeze picking my classes. I check off Pre-Calculus, AP Language and Composition, U.S History, Music Theory, and Weight Lifting.

"Oh, do you guys have lockers here?"

"Why yes we do, in fact we have already reserved a locker for you. Locker 145, it's just down the hall from the orchestra room."

She hands me a slip of paper, "Here's the code to it, don't lose it!"

"Thanks, is it cool if I stop by later today to put my stuff in my locker? I'm heading to my old school to pick it up"

"Of course Robbie"

"Thanks again so much for everything, I'm looking forward to attending here"

"As are we Mr. Shapiro, have a nice day"

"You too" I head out from Ridge Line in high hopes, as I get in my car I decide to text Beck letting him know that I'm heading to Hollywood Arts,

"Meet me by my locker, it is lunch right? I'm heading over there. Bring the group."

*Ding*

"Yeah its lunch…and Robbie tell me, I'm really confused"

"You'll see"

I start the engine and head off towards my soon to be "old" school….

**Cat's POV**

Beck gives a weird look at his phone then faces us, "Come on guys, Robbie wants us to meet him at his locker"

I quickly glance up and my heart starts to sink, it's been 4 days that I've seen Robbie and thinking about seeing his face starts to make me feel tense.

Everyone in the group excitedly gets up, "Oh cool! It's about time Robbie decided to go to school," Tori says,

I sit alone by myself staring at the table when Beck taps me on my shoulder, "I'm pretty sure he wants to see you too Cat"

I shake my head, _no he doesn't…he hates me, he never wants to talk to me again…_

I sit in silence as everyone but Beck heads off towards Robbie's locker, I felt a grasp on my arm, Beck was dragging me across the cafeteria.

"Beck…let go of me….Robbie probably doesn't want to see me"

"Stop being so negative, it's been 4 days I'm sure he had some time to think"

I let out a sigh as he pulls me towards the group, Robbie wasn't there yet so we all sat on the staircase and waited for him.

After 5 minutes, we hear the door open we quickly stand up to see that Robbie was standing with his backpack smiling towards us.

"ROBBIE!"

Everyone but me rushes and gives him a big group hug, I slowly approach the group and remain quiet.

"Hey guys, a little breathing room?"

As they released their grasp, Robbie turns his attention to me I avoid his eye contact and look at the floor,

this is really awkward…he hasn't even said a word to me, guess he's not over it yet…

"So uh anyways Robbie, where have you been?" Beck says feeling the tense atmosphere surrounding us,

Robbie faces Beck "Oh you know…places"

"Places?" Andre says,

"Yeah…"

Robbie was acting really different; he kept fidgeting and doing weird arm movements, what's going on?

"So…what was your text about? What's this whole "big surprise" you want to tell us?"

Everyone looks over to Robbie with a confused face, _big surprise? What does Beck mean?_

Robbie's facial expression changed, he went to a solemn mood he didn't say anything as he walked over to his locker and opened it. Our eyes followed his motions as he opens it and starts to pile everything in his locker into his empty backpack. Our faces were still confused; the gang all asked at the same time

"What are you doing?"

"This is my big surprise"

We exchanged confused glances to each other, he looks straight at us and makes eye contact with me,

"Guys, I'm transferring schools"

Our eyes grew big, my eyes start to tear up I wanted to run away from all of this,

this isn't really happening is it?

Robbie is just joking right?

We all stared in silence as Robbie puts everything away, close his locker and stare back at us.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner, but….I have to do this…it's….for the best"

He says as he looks at me I avoid his look, I didn't want Robbie to see me cry... he wouldn't care anyways. He looks at us, sends us a smile and walks away from us.

He didn't even say goodbye,

he didn't give us anything to contact him with,

he didn't give us any information,

he just took his stuff, told his news and left.

Everyone turns their attention to him as we walks out the door; they were too shocked to say anything to him.

The tears were exploding from my eyes, I run away from the scene I just saw and head towards the bathroom. My mind was racing that I couldn't think straight.

I sit back in the same position from the last time I cried and stare at my reflection.

_Why Robbie? You hate me this much to transfer schools? _

Tears were overcoming my face; my make up was streaming down my cheeks.

I can't believe this,

not only did I lose Robbie as a friend

but I lost contact with him,

I lost sight of him,

I lost everything about it…

and I'll never get it back.

It's all my fault….

if I would have just listened to him in the first place about Jason, none of this would have happened.

He'd still be here,

and we'd still be best friends….

I have to talk to him….

I need to talk to him….

I need him…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! Finally reached a double digit chapter….Woohoo! Thanks for all the support! R&R? Thanks a bunch guys! Means a lot! **

**Chapter 10**

**Robbie's POV**

**The Next Day**

I hear the sound of my alarm ringing; I hit snooze and get up from bed, it's funny that I'm finally going to be attending school but on a Friday…great timing for me. As I do my daily routines and head downstairs I see a note on the counter, probably from my mom.

My assumption was right from the perfect cursive handwriting as I read it out loud, "Robbie, have a wonderful day at your new school. I hope everything goes as well as you want it to be. I wish you luck. Love you, Mom."

I let out a small smile, I know my mom was still mad at me but at least she put her heart out to still greet me a good day. I grab a bowl of cereal for breakfast, while I was eating my phone dings about 5 times. I check my phone to see that I received 5 messages.

_Probably from the gang…_

I stare at the unread messages when all of a sudden I receive another message; I look to see that it was from Cat.

My heart stopped beating as I held my breath, Cat texted me…

I open all the messages leaving Cat's message last.

"Robbie…It sucks that you transferred schools, but hey wherever you are I hope we can still hang out and be friends, miss you." –Tori

"Hey Robb, good luck at your new school, keep in contact okay?" –Andre

"Dude I can't believe you, you switched schools because of Cat? This is really out of line….but if you think this is right, I'll still support you, but hey drop by and say hi sometimes okay? Don't ever forget about Hollywood Arts or us. Much love bro." –Beck

I start to feel bad at what I've done, they'll miss me though….but am I doing this for all the wrong reasons? Because of Cat?

_I wish I could hear your voice…._

I snap my thoughts and quickly rush to open Cat's message, "Goodbye Robbie…."

My eyes widened in shock, but not of anger but of….guilt.

2 words?

Reading those two words made me feel like I was stabbed in the back. My head felt like it was going to explode, my eyes were filled with visions of the beautiful red head that….I fell in love with.

_Goodbye Robbie…_

I grasp my head, it was pounding like crazy.

_I miss you Cat. I miss you more than ever. Why am I such an idiot? I should have talked to you yesterday instead of walking out….it's all my fault._

I read over her message as if she wrote a paragraph, but no…the two same words repeat in my vision.

_Goodbye Robbie….._

**Cat's POV**

"_Goodbye Robbie…"_

Was that all I managed to say? Beck decided as a group to text him luck on his first day of his new school, I wasn't aboard on the plan but he forced me to do it. I wanted to say more, I wanted to send him 10 messages of how sorry I was and how much I want him to come back to Hollywood Arts, but…..I held myself back. I couldn't afford causing more drama then there already was Robbie would just hate me more.

As I was sitting in Sikowitz's class, I felt a presence behind me I turn around to see that it was Beck.

"Hey," he says as he pulls up a seat and sits next to me,

"Hi…."

"So, did you send a text to Robbie?"

I nod my head I couldn't talk; my throat starts to hurt from holding in my tears.

"What did you say?" I shove my phone to him; he looks up at me

"That's it?"

I look at him with shock, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well, I mean out of the whole gang you're the closest to him, so that's all you could afford to say?"

I start to hold back my words, Beck was right, I should have said more…but I didn't.

_Why?_

"Well, I'm pretty sure he's still mad at me! He didn't even say one word to me yesterday when he told his news! Face it Beck, Robbie HATES me!"

He motions me to calm down but I just couldn't, my face starts to flush at the sight of what I just said.

"Cat calm down, listen to me" He stops and waits for me to cool off before proceeding, "Look, I really think you should text him. You know tell him everything that he doesn't know. And by that I mean Jason. After all that was the whole reason why you guys started to fight right?"

Beck's right…. I need to text Robbie…. I let out a sigh, a sign that he was right,

"You're right…..I think I'll send it to him after school….It'll give him the night to think…Thank you Beck…"

He pats my shoulder, "No problem Cat, I just want you two to be happy. You guys are meant to be best friends"

I start to smile,

"And especially even more"

What did Beck just say? I couldn't hear past his mumble,

"What did you say Beck? I didn't hear that"

He lets off a smile, "Oh don't you worry about it, I'm sure you'll hear it some other day"

Before I even got a chance to ask another question the bell rings, and he marches off to his seat.

My day was slowly starting to get better, I have my plan…..

And that was to get my best friend back.

**Robbie's POV**

"Let's see….1st period is Pre-Cal, Room 234 Mr. Crest's class…"

I look up from my schedule and immediately I start to feel like the loner kid again. I walk along the hallways as everyone was hustling to get to their class; I remained in a slow pace, considering the fact that I'm already lost.

_I can't be tardy on my 1__st__day here. I'll look like an idiot._

I start scanning hall to hall trying to find the lucky number 234; I let out a groan with hope that I'm going to find it soon. While I was searching I see from a distance the girl I bumped into yesterday, she was wearing a sweatshirt, jeans, and converse she seemed like a normal high school girl.

_Maybe I should ask her to help me find my way around this place. I wonder if she even still remembers me._

I decide to take a risk and approach her, as I was inching closer towards her she faces me and smiles,

"Hey! Robbie right?"

I smile back, "Yeah, Katrina right?"

"Yeah! Hey so you are attending here now! That's really cool, welcome to Ridge Line High School!"

I let out a laugh, "Hey thanks it's nice to be here. So uh hey think you can help me with directions?"

She lets out a laugh, "Sure! What class are you heading too?"

"Uh, Pre-Cal Room 234, Mr. Crest's class"

Her face brightens up, "Oh my gosh! That's my 1st period! We're actually going to have a class together, that's so cool!"

I start to blush, "Seriously? Wow, that is cool. Now I know I won't be a loner in 1st period,"

She laughs again, "Well come on! Let's get going to 1st period! Can't afford to be tardy you know?"

I laugh hard remembering yesterday how we met, "Yeah, sure let's go"

She links her arm with me and leads me to class, I start to blush again she's already linking arms with me? I let out a smile, somehow this day turned out to be better than I thought it would be.

_Goodbye Robbie…._

My smile fades….Why did I just think of that?

_Get out of my head Cat!_

But it's no use because no matter how hard I try,

no matter who I'm with,

no matter how many girls I see,

no matter how pretty Katrina is…

She'll always be in my head, permanently stuck, and the reason why?

I love Cat Valentine more than anyone will ever know….

I look past her flaws,

past how everyone judges her,

because to me all I see is perfection.

I just want her back more than ever, I want to forgive her and forget all that Jason crap, I want us to go back to the way it use to be, us being best friends…..and me being secretly in love with her….my best friend….

"And here we are! Mr. Crest's class!"

**Cat's POV**

I was holding my head up high waiting for the school day to end; I was prepared to text the longest message of my life to Robbie.

_Just 10 more minutes Cat._

I start to feel anxious and losing confidence in texting Robbie.

_No Cat you have to do this, it's for Robbie._

I nod to myself and before I knew it the bell rang, which caused me to jump. I immediately exit class and head home. Its quiet comfy atmosphere made me think better and made me feel at ease.

I lie down on my bed and take out my phone. "New Message, Robbie Shapiro…."

I stare at the blank box for the message and trace my fingers over the keyboard.

_How should I start this? "Robbie, I'm sorry you were right, I'm an idiot. Let's be friends again?" No…of course not, he deserves more than that._

I couldn't think of anything to say, and yet I was confident before?

_Maybe I should start a conversation….if he texts back then I'll know that he's at least being nice to reply._

My fingers start to tremble as I type out the word, "Hey Robbie…"

I quickly push send and wait for his reply.

_Please reply back Robbie, please, please, please…._

*Ding*

my heart jumps as I quickly push open, the message was from Robbie.

I let out a sigh of relief, _at least he replied…._

"Hi"

_Yup, he's still mad at me….Robbie would usually text me back with a bunch of exclamation points and smiley faces…yet I'm staring at a 2 letter text. I'm so stupid…_

I quickly text back, "How was your first day at your new school?"

_Start easy Cat…you got this._

*Ding*

"Good"

He's only replying back with one worded messages….I'm feeling more bad than ever now.

"That's good"

*Ding*

"Yep"

I was about ready to throw my phone against the wall, I wasn't mad at Robbie's text I don't blame him at all, I was blaming myself…

"Yeah…"

I push send and hope that he'll carry on the conversation.

After about 10 minutes he doesn't reply I start to lose faith in myself, I should have started my apology…but instead I chickened out.

Tears start rolling down my face, why am I so sensitive?

I hate that about me…

I hate how I cry so easily, how hurt I get over the littlest things….

why can't I change that?

*Ding*

I look at the screen, which was blurry from my tears,

"1 New Message: Robbie"

My heart stopped, he texted me back….Does this mean….he still wants to talk to me?

I click open and hold my breath at the message he sent me,

"So…."

I let off a weak smile..._he does still want to talk to me…_

I start to regain myself and earn my strength to text him back.

_Here I go._

"Robbie…..I'm so sorry….about everything. You were right about Jason; I should have listened to you from the start.

Jason wasn't the guy I thought he was; he turned out to be a real jerk.

I never realized how people can seem so two faced probably because you never acted that way towards me…

But Robbie, you honestly don't know how sorry I am, for making you mad. I never knew how mad you were at me until you transferred schools.

I feel so stupid that I never took account of what you said, but….I thought I needed Jason….I thought I needed him for support. That I need to know that there's a guy out there who was willing to like me…or even love me.

For me.

I gave in so easily to his charms and looks that I didn't realize what you were trying to tell me…That I only knew him for a day and I immediately bring him over to my house and kiss him?

Yeah…That was stupid of me…I guess I'm just a stupid person right?

I don't blame you for being mad at me…I don't blame you if you don't reply to this or ever talk to me again. Even though you specifically told me not to talk to you ever again….

But here's the thing Robbie…I NEED to always talk to you, I WANT to talk to you, what I'm basically saying is….I NEED YOU ROBBIE…..So much. You're my best friend, and I still want you to be. You're the most important person in my life and without you here I feel so alone…I feel like an outcast whenever you're not here, I feel like I don't belong.

I hope you forgive me Robbie….and if you don't….well then it's my lost and I can never forgive myself for losing you…I'm sorry Robbie… -Cat"

As I click send I let a smile seep through my tears, even if he doesn't respond, letting him know that I was sorry made me feel better. I wasn't expecting an answer so I turn off my phone and sleep. Sleep and pray that Robbie would forgive me….

**Robbie's POV**

I stare at the long message Cat sends me and sit on the corner of my bed.

_Cat…._

Her message….

Does she really mean all of that?

I reread her message and pinch myself to make sure it wasn't a dream.

_"I NEED YOU ROBBIE…"_

My heart starts to beat faster, as I read her message over and over again.

_I'm so sorry Cat…it's not even your fault….it was mine. I was the jealous jerk because I didn't want to see you with any other guy…. but me…_

A drop of water drops on my arm, I look up to see that I was crying.

Me, Robbie Shapiro…crying…

I quickly wipe my tears away and look at the message.

_Robbie….tell your heart out to her...tell her why you got mad, why you got jealous, tell her that…..you love her…_

Should I do it?

"_I thought I needed him for support. That I need to know that there's a guy out there who was willing to like me…or even love me. For me."_

I click reply and let my heart do the rest,

"Cat….

It's not your fault…

None of this was, it was all my fault. Cat….

the reason I got mad at you was because I was jealous.

Jealous that you were Jason's and that he was yours. I couldn't stand seeing you with him; every time I saw you guys together I wanted to explode.

You're probably wondering... "Why Robbie? Why did you get jealous?"

Well Cat…I have the perfect answer for you.

Caterina Valentine, I love you.

There I said it….to be honest Cat I never knew that I loved you.

I thought we would just be best friends until we died, but….you can't control who you catch feelings for.

Every day….every single day I loved seeing your face, hearing your laugh, your voice, feeling your hug, smelling your scent.

You took me in when I was a loser with a puppet; you didn't think I was weird like everybody else.

You were…different, and I like that.

Cat, I'm the guy out there who is willing to like you, even better I love you.

For you, everything about you I adore.

Cat, you're not stupid, in fact to me you're the smartest girl I've met. Don't ever say that you're stupid because you're not.

When I told you to never talk to me again…I didn't really mean it, I was just so mad when you told me about Jason.

But we all make mistakes right? What's happened in the past is done and over, we can't go back in time to fix that.

But it made me realize how much I love you Cat.

I love you more than anything, and I just wanted to be yours, for you to call me your…boyfriend.

I love you…."

I felt like I just poured my heart out to her, there were so many "I love you" in the message but that just shows how much she means to me.

I stare at the message for a while, am I ready to send it out?

My body starts to tremble,

I couldn't control my body….

I didn't know what was going on,

until I felt my hands close my phone….

...message not sent…..


	11. Chapter 11

**Herrow everybody! Chapter 11? Boom! Here you go! :D So have you guys ever experienced a moment where you think nobody's going to text you so you turn off your phone then in the morning you receive a million texts? Like whhhaaaaattt? I don't know haha, I just thought I'd put it out there since Cat turned off her phone and whatever….Well anyways R&R! Much love guys!**

**Chapter 11**

**The Next Day**

**Cat's POV**

8:30 A.M. why am I up so early? Especially on a Saturday. I curl up in the multiple blankets surrounding me and stare at the sun shining through the windows.

_This is probably the first Saturday I'm not going to see Robbie…_

I turn over and pick up my phone to turn it on. Immediately as it turns on it dings 3 times.

I wonder if any of them are from Robbie.

_Please be._

"Cat, we're going to the movies today. Join?" –Tori

"Going to the movies?" –Beck

"Oh, we're going to watch Keep Calm and Die. Movie starts at 6." –Tori

I let out a sigh, none of them were from Robbie. I wasn't sure if I even wanted to go the movies, without Robbie accompanying me, it won't feel the same.

Especially since it's a scary movie.

What's with everyone and scary movies?

I finally get out of bed and do my daily routines before I head downstairs.

_Mom and Dad are out again…figures. _

Life was just getting worse and worse.

And Robbie's not here to make it any better. I start to contemplate on what I said to him last night, did I say the right words?

Did it make him realize how much I miss him?

_I sure hope so._

I let out another sigh _I need to take my mind off him._

I reply to Tori's message, letting her know that I was going, she replies with a smiley face.

I reply back to Beck, "I am now"

After a couple of minutes he replies, "Cool, I tried inviting Robbie but he says that he has plans ):"

_He's got plans?_

Robbie's going out?

With someone else from his new school?

Or is he just lying because I'm going?

_Ah so many questions!_

I start to feel a weird feeling in my stomach it was a nauseas feeling

Is this hate?

Or is this something else?

I get a glass of water and intake it all in one shot. The feeling went away, what was that feeling?

_I don't know…_

I decide to leave it alone and head upstairs and crash in bed until it was time to leave for the movie.

I didn't realize how long I fell asleep

I slowly open my eyes to check the time,

_1:00 P.M. Wow it's already this late?_

I turn my body to face the ceiling; I toss my hands over my face.

"Ugh, can my life get any more worse?"

I say out loud, no one's going to listen to me anyways; no one's going to care.

_Maybe I should just move on with my life._

Things happen…..and sometimes it's supposed to make you stronger right?

Who am I kidding…without Robbie I'm just growing weaker and weaker.

Just a little more time Cat, if he ever talks to you then life is back to normal, but if he doesn't….I guess I'll just have to move on and forget about him.

Good luck with that Cat…

**Robbie's POV**

"Ah geez, I should go to the movie tonight…..Just to see Cat…."

I look at my phone in between my hands, I didn't even have any plans, I just wanted to go to the mall and walk around to get my mind off things.

_And buy an "I'm sorry, please forgive me" gift for Cat._

I couldn't believe I chickened out sending the message, she would have known how I feel about her and maybe just maybe….she would be mine….

I snap my head out of these fantasies and start to get ready to head out. I tell my parents I'll be home by tonight and get in my car to warm up.

As it was warming up I get a text message, "Beck"

"Dude, you don't have to respond to this message but if you really don't plans tonight, come to the movies at 6. You can't just ignore us on a Saturday"

I cringe at the sight of his message, _should I go?_

Maybe I should….so I could talk to Cat… And maybe, since it is going to be dark….I could ki- NO! Not now Robbie, she probably doesn't even like you! Not after what you said. Idiot.

I sigh and pull out of the driveway and head towards the mall.

I check the time, 2 P.M.

I've got plenty of time to decide if I'm going tonight. I walk around the stores gazing at the many expensive items ahead of me; I mainly focus on the stores Cat always shops in when we shop together. I wonder through the girly stores and smile seeing the clothes I know Cat would buy.

_Maybe I should buy her some clothes….no way, I'm not her boyfriend….yet?_

My face starts to blush thinking of the word "boyfriend" people started to stare at how red my face got, I felt uncomfortable as I left the store.

_Ah geez, what should I buy Cat?_

I decide to take a break and get coffee. As I enter, I was gazing through the pastries they had, they all seemed so delicious. While I was looking a color of Cat's hair catches my attention, I turn my head to see a Red Velvet Cupcake, Cat's favorite it was so delicately frosted and fluffy.

It reminded me of Cat, sweet, fluffy, frosted with love, everything I love about her.

I start to smile, then a light bulb sparks, _I should make her Red Velvet Cupcakes! And on each cupcake it'll say "Cat Valentine Please Forgive Me I'm Sorry I'm An Idiot –Robbie Shapiro"_

I wanted to scream of joy at the idea I came up with; I need to head to the grocery store and buy the ingredients.

"Sir, are you going to order or what?"

I look to see the cashier staring at me with anger at the line I was creating, his cranky mood wasn't going to ruin my plan

"No sorry to bother you" I rushed out of the store only to bump into somebody along the way,

"Oh geez, I'm sorry. I'm in a rush" I look up to see a familiar face, Katrina.

"In a rush because you can't be tardy?"

She lets out a laugh, "Well hello to you too Robbie"

I smile, "Hey Katrina, out here shopping?"

"No I'm here to see the elephants, what else do you do at the mall?"

I laugh, "Thanks for making me look stupid"

"Just a small joke, you here with anybody?"

"Nah I just wanted to walk around but I was just about to leave, what about you?"

"With my friend Steph but she's in the bathroom so I told her I was going to get coffee. You're leaving already?"

"Yeah I didn't really find anything worth buying"

"Such a typical guy, nothing in stores pleases you"

I laugh again, "Yup, that's just us guys"

She laughs, then there was a moment of silence,

"Well I should get going, I told my mom I was going to get the groceries" I tell her

"Oh yeah sure okay, but hey do you have a phone?"

"I'm pretty sure, I am a teenager living in a world full of technology"

She snickers at my joke, "Okay Mr. Sophisticated, hand it over"

I hand her my phone as she types in something,

"There"

She hands it back leaving me confused, "There what?"

"My number! Duh! You should text me sometime. Maybe we could hang out."

She smiles, I smile back "Yeah sure, that'd be cool. I'll let you know whenever I'm free."

"Cool! Well bye Robbie!"

"See you"

She strolls off in the coffee shop as I exit the mall and head towards the grocery store.

I check the time, 4:15 P.M it was getting late I rush through the store buying all the items I needed and head home.

I search online for an easy recipe on "Red Velvet Cupcakes" and print out the instructions. I look over to see the time, 5 P.M. when I realize something.

_The movie._

Should I go?

Should I talk to Cat, make up, bake these cupcakes, have her fall for me?

Okay, not really the last one but does that seem like a good plan?

I stop what I was doing and sit on the couch, contemplating on my plan.

"Man, what should I do?"

I stare at the keys lying on the counter

Before I knew they were in my hands and I was out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't so great as the others. I felt rushed because I haven't written in a week! I was losing my imagination. Which isn't good! But I'm trying my best to finish this story. What do you guys think? Longer or just cut right to it? Leave me a review! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello people! So here it is, Chapter 12! Enjoy. R&R! Subscribe all that good chiz! Much love to you all!**

**I do not own Victorious!**

**Chapter 12**

**Cat's POV**

5:45 p.m.

I pull into a parking space of the Movie Theater and search for the gang. I spot them at the ticket booth and walk over to them.

"Hi!" I say with my bubbly personality, they turn and face me

"Hey Cat"

"We already bought out tickets so you should get yours now" Tori says as she and Andre look at the food stand

"Oh okay, I'll be back then"

Jade looks over to me, "Well hurry up! I don't want to miss the first kill!"

Beck rolls his eyes "Chill"

She scoffs; I rush over to the booth, purchase my ticket, and head inside with them.

"Any of you guys want popcorn or something? My treat" Andre says causing the gang to be surprised,

"Whoa really?" Beck says

"Yeah man, I'm feeling generous. So take this opportunity for granted"

"If you were feeling generous why didn't you just pay for our tickets?" Jade says, everyone groans

"Shut up, now do you guys want popcorn or what? Movie's about to start"

We all agree to share popcorn, Jade and Beck, Tori and I, Andre wanted one to himself so it was a fair share. We all gather our things, give our tickets to the voucher, and enter the theater. We all sit in the middle row in the order of me, Tori, Andre, Jade, and then Beck. I felt so out of place without Robbie, it seemed like everyone had their boyfriend or girlfriend or best friend.

I didn't have anybody, just me and popcorn.

As the theater started to dim the lights, my heart started to beat faster.

_Oh no….I'm not going to be able to sleep for weeks. Just kill me now._

While the previews were rolling, I start to have a panic attack I wasn't ready to see this movie.

_Just leave Cat! Tell them….you're not feeling good?_

I felt sweat trickling on my forehead as the movie started to play. I decide to just close my eyes and pretend to not hear anything. I take a squint to the gang, Andre and Tori were so focused on the screen they're not even blinking!

How could they not be scared?

I look over to Jade and Beck, they were making out. I start to feel uncomfortable and look away, looking at them kiss just reminded me of Jason…in a bad way.

I take a peek to the screen, nothing was happening, but of course it was only the beginning. Usually nothing bad ever happens, weird how scared I am.

**30 minutes later…**

I was starting to get bored of the movie, not because it was scary, but because I wasn't really having fun. The gang was all in their little world while I was just there to tag along.

I let out a sigh and get up from my seat and leave the theater. No one saw me leave because they were either too focused on the movie or they were swallowing each other's faces. I was standing around thinking if I should go home or not when something catches my eye.

I look over to the booth to see a guy with a familiar looking curl fro and glasses waiting in line.

My eyes grew wide in shock, Robbie?

I walk closer to him and my eyes didn't deceive me, it was Robbie Shapiro.

My body froze at the sight of him

_I__s he by himself? It looks like it. Should I approach him and say hi?_

I start to inch closer to him, one step at a time I see myself getting closer.

_This must be faith._

Him, all alone.

Me, wanting to leave.

I just have to say one word, then everything can be back to normal.

I was nearly inches away from him

_This is it_

I was getting so close to him when all of a sudden I was stopped.

A girl, about my age, appeared out of nowhere and approaches him from behind.

They share a hug and a laugh.

My body freezes.

_Who is she? _

**Robbie's POV**

"Hey thanks for coming to the movies with me" I say to Katrina as we wait in line

"Sure thing! I'm always up for a good movie! What are we going to watch?"

"Uh whatever you want"

She looks at the list of movies showing "Oooohh! How about Love is Better For Two?"

I give her a weird look, "That's a chick flick!"

"Yeah so? I'm a chick, you told me I can pick the movie"

She gives me a grin and I give a sigh, "Can't we watch something else?"

"No! This movie can probably help you realize something about love!"

I look up at her, _I already know something about love,_

I finally give in to her option "Fine whatever, let's just watch that"

"Yay!"

She was about to hug me but stops and gives me a funny look, I look at her

"What?"

"Uhm, there's a girl staring at us"

She points over to my left as I follow her motion. My heart stopped at who I was looking at, I felt sweat starting to creep on my forehead and palms. This can't be happening she's just a figment of my imagination.

_Then why can Katrina see her stupid._

I stare at Cat who was staring back at us; tears were at the brim of her eyes. We stare at each other for a while, it felt like we were the only two here but our trances was cut off by Katrina's voice

"Do you know her Robbie?" She whispers in my ear which scares me my heart was beating faster by the second

"Uhm yeah, s-she's…..my best friend…..Her name is Cat"

I say it out loud for Cat to hear me but she was unaffected by my words. Katrina looks over to her

"Oh really? From your old school?"

"Yeah"

"Wow! Look at her hair! It's so red! Can I call her over?"

My face started to grow of red, I start to fidget around. Should she call Cat over? She doesn't know that we got in a fight, that she was the whole reason why I transferred schools. But I miss seeing that beautiful face, I miss feeling her presence near me.

_Just call her over Robbie._

"Uh yeah sure"

Katrina grins "Uhm excuse me. Cat?"

Cat was taken off guard by her voice "Y-yeah?"

She motions her to come over; Cat hesitantly does

"Hi! I'm Katrina. I met Robbie at school! He just told me you guys are best friends! That's so cool!"

Cat looks over to me, which causes my heart to ache at her watered up eyes.

"Uhm yeah"

Katrina nods, oblivious to the awkward atmosphere.

"So did you just finish a movie?"

"Uhm n-no. I came with a bunch of friends and we were watching Keep Calm and Die but…"

She stops her sentence and looks away I knew exactly why she stopped.

_She got too scared._

"But?" Katrina says motioning her to continue, Cat looks at her

"I just wasn't feeling good. Probably because of the popcorn"

Katrina makes a sympathetic face, "Awh I'm sorry! I hope you feel better"

"T-Thanks"

"Yup!"

I haven't said a word to her at all, maybe I should. I was just about to open my mouth and say "hey" when Cat starts to talk

"Well I should go home. Need to take some medicine"

_Terrible timing._

"Oh yeah sure, totally. Feel better. It was nice meeting you" Katrina says with smile,

Cat gives a disgusted look "Yeah you too. Bye"

She looks over to me and looks straight in my eyes, making my mouth stay agape at her beautiful eyes.

I didn't realize that Cat was already walking off, I watch as she gets in her car and drives off.

_I can't wait to make those cupcakes._

I watch her car until it was out of sight,

I felt Katrina pull my hand "Come on Robbie! We have to go get our tickets"

I snap out of my world and look at Katrina "Oh yeah sure sorry"

We purchase our tickets and popcorn and head inside the theater. She chose to sit in the back row, I argued to sit in the front for a better view but she winks and forces me to sit in the back.

I take out my phone to check the time 7 p.m. should I text Cat?

Let her know how badly I wanted to talk to her?

I click "new message" and insert my message when my phone gets taken from my grasp.

I look over to see my phone in Katrina's hands "Hey give it back"

"Noooo, the movie's about to start sweetie"

_Sweetie?_

"Can I just please send one message then I'll put it away"

"Nope, now shut up the movie's about to start" I let out a groan of annoyance, why is she so controlling_?_

I already wanted to go home, bake the cupcakes, and go straight to Cat's house. But I don't see that ever happening tonight. As the movie started to play Katrina hasn't even given me back my phone.

_I guess I'm stuck here until the movies over._

If I was watching this with Cat, I wouldn't mind. She knows how to get to me whenever she wants to see a chick flick. It's also really cute whenever she cries from a cheesy moment or say "Aw" when something romantic happens.

_Maybe I should take notes on how these guys get their girls._

I finally place my eyes on the screen when I felt something heavy on my right shoulder; I look over to see Katrina laying her head on me. I start to feel awkward,

_is she trying to flirt with me? Calling me sweetie, laying her head on my shoulder, how weird._

I try to ignore her weight and focus on the screen, as the movie was progressing I realize something all the guys had.

Charm, good looks, a good body, great smile, everything I didn't have.

Maybe that's why Cat doesn't like me; I'm nothing like those guys on the big screen that every girl wants.

_Maybe it's time to change._

The movie had a lot of cheesy lovey dovey moments, causing every girl in the theater to scream "AWWWW" even Katrina. Once the movie was over, she still didn't give me my phone back.

"Uh can I have my phone back please?"

I say with a bit of desperation

"Hm, not until you drop me home" She giggles I let out another groan.

I pulled into her driveway and put it in park as I look at her

"Okay give me my phone" I was getting more irritated every second

"Walk me to my door" I let out a heavy sigh as we both exit out car and walk to her front door.

"Okay Miss. Bossy, I've done everything you told me too now can I please get my ph-" I felt her lips go on mine, my heart started to burn up.

_What is she doing?_

I pull her away from me "What was that?"

She gives me a funny look "A kiss, duh!"

"Yeah but we just met! We've only known each other for 2 days! I'm not that type of guy to just kiss a girl I just met"

Her face starts to show of anger "Wow, you're _those _type of guys"

I shiver at the word "those" what was that suppose to mean? I roll my eyes "Yeah I guess I am, and you're _those _type of girls"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You're easy"

I felt a slap on my face as I turn my attention back to her, "You know what Robbie? I don't want to be your friend anymore. Good luck trying to find somebody at school. Loser!"

It was like freshman year all over again,

_"Robbie's a loser!_

_Dude why are you so weird?_

_What's with the puppet?_

_Loser_

_Loser_

_LOSER!"_

I start to tremble of anger, I couldn't stand looking at Katrina's face

"Just give me my phone back and I'll be out of your sight"

She takes out my phone and hands it to me "Whatever, bye"

She opens the door and slams it. I go to my car and drive home. I toss my keys to the side and sit on the counter with my head down. I felt a touch on my shoulder; I look up to see my dad. He was giving me a stern look

"Hey son"

"Hey dad"

"Mind if I sit?"

"Of course dad"

Before he does he takes out two sodas, he tosses me one

"Thanks dad"

"Sure thing"

He sits in front of me and stares at me

"So how was your day?"

I look at him, is he trying to make me spill something?

"Uh it was…good"

"Liar"

I was shocked at what he said, he was so straightforward unlike mom.

"What?"

"Come on Robbie, you can't just say your day was good when you crash through the door, toss your keys aside, and put your head down on the kitchen counter right?"

Wow dad's good.

I let out a sigh

"I guess your right"

"So tell me what happened"

Am I really going to tell him about my feelings for Cat?

He is my dad after all; he's been through that stage of falling for a girl. I think it's time to let it all out.

"Well, it started when Beck texted me to go to the movies tonight with the usual gang and I was contemplating if I really wanted to go. But I went to the mall first to get my mind off things and as I entered a coffee shop an idea strikes me, so I head to the grocery store then come home. But I look at the time and the movie was supposed to start at 6, and it was already 5 so I decided to do something else without thinking. I texted this girl I just met at my new school, Katrina, I asked her if she wanted to go to the movies with me. So we went and she took my phone and I got really mad, but she was being really bossy. So when the movie was over I dropped her off home and begged for my phone back but she cut off my demand and…..kissed me."

I look over to my dad who was nodding,

"Well anyways, I pulled her away from me because dad I'm not like those kind of guys who kiss on the "first date" especially if I don't even know the girl, she got mad and told me we're no longer friends anymore and said goodbye….."

I take a moment to breathe "So yeah…."

"And what was the point of that story?"

My body tingled, "What do you mean?"

"Son, what's the real point to your story?"

_Yup, that's my old man for you. How could he tell that I skipped out the Cat part? Well, here I go._

I sigh, "Okay dad, here's the thing. While Katrina and I were at the movie…..I saw Cat….And she was staring at us from a distance. So Katrina called her over and it made things really awkward. Because you know…."

"No I don't know."

"We got in a fight, meaning I guess we're no longer friends anymore"

"And how did that happen?"

"Well, it started with this guy…"

"Oh, now I know" He cuts me off, making me feel surprised.

_What does he know? I didn't even finish my story._

"Uh what do you know?" I start to shake from anxiety, what is my dad going to say?

"That you like Cat"

My heart stopped beating, he was right on point.

Except I don't like her…I love her.

"Ho-how'd you know?"

He gives me smile, "Son, I've gone through that point in life. I know how you're feeling right now. I understand how it feels like to like your best friend."

I look straight in his eyes, "Dad I don't like her…."

He gives me a look, "You don't?"

"No…I love her"

He starts to laugh which causes my face to flush of embarrassment

"Atta boy! Robbie, if you love her why don't you go get her? You know your mother and I love Cat."

"That's the thing dad…I can't tell her"

His smile fades "Why not?"

"Because I know she'll never like a guy like me"

"Robbie, you can't just assume that"

"Why not? I know it's true…"

"Well have you ever asked her?"

I look up and stare at my dad, "N-no…"

"So how do you know how she feels?"

I sigh, my dad's right I don't even know how Cat feels about me as a person now that we never talk

"Dad….I'm scared of rejection"

He gives me a sincere look "Son, everyone is. But you won't know until you take a stand and become a man right?"

"Yeah I guess…."

"So….go get her son. I have faith that she feels the same way as you do" He sends me a smile,

I smile back "Thanks dad, I'm really glad I finally let that out"

"Anytime sport, just want you to be happy"

"I will be. Thanks again"

He gets up from his seat, pats my back, greets me goodnight and heads upstairs.

I smile to myself;

_I have faith that she feels the same way as you do._

Now I know for sure, I'm going to bake those cupcakes.

I get up from my seat, head upstairs, and get ready for bed. I pull myself into the warm covers and shut my eyes.

The image of a smiling Cat appears; I happily smile to myself and doze off into a peaceful sleep….

**Cat's POV**

Tossing and turning in my bed. I open my eyes and groan. I'm having trouble sleeping. I turn to my side and stare at the night sky from the window.

_"What do you think stars are Cat?"_

_"I don't know, I think they're fireflies and they got stuck against the sky!"_

_"That's a good answer! I think that's what they are too!"_

_A young Robbie smiles at a young Cat as they lay on the grass outside of her front yard looking at the stars._

_"Hey let's try and count the stars!" Robbie says_

_"Okay!"_

_They both started to count together_

_"1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9"_

_"Robbie's there too many of them!"_

_Robbie frowns, "Yeah there are too many!"_

_"What are we going to do?"_

_"Hm, hey let's name each star our name! That way every time we see our star it might be easier to count them!"_

_"What do you mean?" Cat gives a confused look_

_"Like, see that blue one?"_

_Cat looks up "Yeah!"_

_"That'll be "Robbie's Star" because blue is my favorite color. Every blue star will be called "Robbie's Star"_

_Cat squeals at the idea, "Oh oh! You see that red star?"_

_Robbie looks up_

_"That's going to be called "Cat's Star" because I like the color red!"_

_Robbie smiles "Okay!"_

_Cat's smile fades Robbie looks at her "What's wrong?"_

_"Robbie, there's only a few red and blue stars. Most of them are yellow! What are they going to be called?"_

_"Hmmmmm" Robbie thinks for a moment, "Oh I know! How about we share them? They can be called "Cat and Robbie's Stars!"_

_Cat screams "I love that idea! Every yellow star will be "Cat and Robbie's star!"_

The flashback fades back to present, tears were streaming down my face from the many memories Robbie and I had.

I dream of all the fun times we had as a child up to now.

I doze off to sleep with the images of Robbie in my head….

_Never let a problem to be solved become more important than a person to be loved…_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola chicas and chicos! Chapter 13? Boom, there you go. You're welcome. Anyways, leave me a review! Thanks for the support, love you all! I feel so accomplished writing all of these chapters so fast. My brain is on a roll! Woo! **

**Chapter 13**

**Robbie's POV**

My eyes slowly open to see the sun shimmering down on my face. I turn over to check the time 9 a.m. just the perfect time to wake up.

I get up, fix my bed, do my daily routines, and head downstairs with my phone in my hand.

"Morning honey" My mom says as I approach the kitchen,

"Hey mom, dad still asleep?"

"No, he went to the shooting range. You know how he is with guns and Sundays"

I let out a laugh "Yeah that is true"

I walk over to the fridge, still in my pajamas, and take out the orange juice. I was going to get a glass when my mom starts to talk,

"So Robbie…"

I look at her while taking a glass down from the cupboard

"So mom"

"I'm so happy for you"

I give my mom a weird look "Huh?"

"Dad told me everything….about Cat."

My jaws drop from shock, dad told her everything? How could he…. Still mom was bound to find out one way, I'm actually pretty happy she knows now,

I shrug "It's not that big of a deal mom"

She walks over to me with joy "What are you talking about Robbie? It is a big deal! I'm so happy that you fell in love with Cat! She's practically like family to us! You know that!"

I let a smile creep through "Yeah, she is great isn't she?"

"The best! But honey, you have to fix this whole mess between you too. If you're ever going to be hers, you have to prove it"

"Yeah I will, I plan on fixing everything today. Thanks for the tip mom"

"You're welcome! What are you going to do?"

I start to feel embarrass to tell her, "Uhm, well I'm going to bake her red velvet cupcakes. Since you know…they're her favorite. And on each cupcake there's going to be words saying that I'm sorry"

My mom's smile grows big from ear to ear "Such a cute idea! Do you need any help?"

I look at my mom; I could really use her help. Both my parents had their own definition of love and I'm just going to take snippets of theirs and transform it into my own. I give her a smile "Sure mom. I would actually love having your help"

She gives me a hug "Let's get started then, go get my apron"

* * *

><p>I was having a lot of fun baking with my mom, it reminded me of all the good times her, Cat and I had when we helped her with cooking when we were little.<p>

_Robbie, hand me 1 egg. Robbie hands her a delicate white egg and places it on his mother's palm._

_"Where do eggs come from Mrs. Shapiro?" Cat asks with curiosity, Robbie does the same._

_"Eggs come from chickens" Robbie's mom says with a smile, "Cat would you like to break the egg?"_

_Cat grins, "Yes please! Can Robbie crack it with me?"_

_Mrs. Shapiro laughs, "I don't see why not. Okay, give me your hand"_

_Cat and Robbie stretch their hand out as Mrs. Shapiro puts the fragile egg in Cat's hand, "Okay, now all you have to do is lightly tap the shell and when you see gooey stuff come out, you break the shell in half okay?"_

_They both nod "Okay!" Cat and Robbie take the single egg, Robbie's hand over Cat's, and smash the egg against the counter causing the yolk to leak onto the floor._

_"Oops, I think we hit it too hard!" Cat says with an apologetic tone,_

_Robbie's mom gives a warm laugh "its okay Cat. You learn from experience!"_

_Robbie smiles at Cat, she smiles back._

_Mrs. Shapiro wipes up the mess and resumes baking "Okay let's continue baking!"_

_Robbie and Cat cheer "Yay!"_

I smile to myself remembering that day it was where I started to become interested in cooking.

Cat and I shared a lot of memories.

Too good to throw away over a stupid argument.

I can't wait for these cupcakes to be done.

The batter was just about ready to be baked; I was setting up the cupcake holder as my mom made finishing touches to the batter.

"Okay, let's get these babies into the pan and into the oven!"

I laugh, "You got it"

We carefully place the same amount of batter into each cupcake holder and place them in the oven. It was going to take at least 30 minutes until they were done. I take a seat on a chair near the island, as my mom washes the dishes.

"Thanks for helping me mom. That was a lot of fun"

My mom looks at me and smiles "You're welcome sweetie. I bet they're going to taste fantastic!"

"I think they will"

When she was done washing the dishes, she dries her hands, and walks over to me.

"So when did you realize you liked Cat?"

I start to think about her question,

"I'm not sure to be honest. I guess I was just pretty oblivious until Beck asked me if I liked her. It all made sense when I admitted it"

I give a sheepish look, my mom walks over to me and kisses my forehead

"I'm sure you'll make the perfect boyfriend for her"

"Thanks mom"

She smiles, "Oh! I need to take care of some errands. Make sure you watch the cupcakes, if you think they're fully cooked take them out and let them cool for 20 minutes. Do you need help with the frosting?"

"Nah, I'm sure I got it under control"

"Okay, I'll be back around 4."

"Okay, I might be out still delivering those bad boys"

"Sounds good, I hope everything works out Robbie"

"Thanks again mom"

She smiles again before heading out the door. I move to the couch and take out my phone.

"Maybe I should text Cat. Let her know I'm coming over" I go to Cat's name and click messages, I was just about to send a new text when I see that there was a "Draft" suppose to be sent to Cat.

My eyes narrow as I click "open draft"….it was my confession text. The one I chickened out on and didn't send. I read every word I typed and stare at how much feeling I put into it.

_Maybe now is a good time to send it._

My finger slides over the send button, should I do it?

I nod my head, it didn't feel right.

I exit from the draft and type in a new message to her

"Cat?"

After about 10 minutes my phone goes off "Yeah?"

My hands start to sweat that it was getting hard to text; I was getting nervous by the minute.

"Uh, are you home?"

*Ding*

"Yeah why?"

"Uhm, I think we need to talk…"

She didn't reply instantly I was starting to get worried *Ding*

_Yay…_

"I agree…."

She agrees? So does that mean she wanted to fix it from the start?

_Seems like it, but you were just a big jerkface._

I let those words get to me I was being a complete jerk to Cat.

She didn't deserve any of that crap.

"Yeah…is it cool if I come over?"

*Ding*

"Mhm, 1 sound okay?"

"It's perfect….I'll see you then. But….Cat?"

*Ding* "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry"

*Bing*

Cupcakes are done.

**Cat's POV**

*Ding* "I'm sorry"

My eyes grow wide while a smile stretches across my mouth.

_I can't believe this…Robbie's actually talking to me….He wants us to be friends again and he's apologizing? Even though it was all my fault._

_He's the perfect best friend…._

My cheeks start to hurt from how big my smile was, but I couldn't stop smiling. I turn to check the time 11:30 a.m. time needs to hurry up!

I run downstairs and crash in the couch my anticipation kept me antsy that I couldn't stop moving. I keep looking at the clock hoping time would go faster but it didn't.

_The more you look the more it's going to take forever._

I turn on the TV to keep my mind off the clock but it didn't help, my eyes kept sliding over to look at the time.

_Gah! Stop looking at the time Cat!_

I rest my head on my knees and continue to channel surf.

_Nothing's ever good on Sunday._

I finally land on an episode of "SpongeBob" it was a rerun but I love SpongeBob. It's always been one of my favorite TV shows.

I bob my head listening to the catchy theme song, "Who lives in a pineapple under the sea, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!" I sing as loud as I can.

*Ding dong*

I jump in my seat, I look over to the clock in the kitchen 12:55 p.m.

Robbie's always early.

I quickly get up from the couch and grasp the doorknob in my hand.

I take a deep breath, keeping how excited I am on the inside.

_Hurry and open the door!_

I let out a smile and unlock the door. I swing the door open and see Robbie in front of me.

He was holding a tray.

It was quiet for a moment, and then Robbie cracked a smile making me smile back.

He took the tray in one hand and removed the aluminum with the other.

My jaw dropped at the sight of the beautiful red velvet cupcakes right in front me.

I read the words on each cupcake out loud, "Cat Valentine Please Forgive Me I'm Sorry I'm An Idiot –Robbie Shapiro"

He smiles again, I burst into tears.

That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.

I wipe my tears away and let Robbie inside as he sets the cupcakes on the counter. I shut the door and walk to the kitchen.

He turns around and faces me, "R-Robbie, I can't believe you"

He comes closer and pulls me in for a hug "I'm sorry Cat, I'm truly sorry for everything"

I look up, "But…it wasn't your fault. It was mine…"

He looks straight into my eyes "No it wasn't, I shouldn't have gotten mad for no reason. I was being such a jerk to you."

I lay my head against his chest "Can we just forget about all of that?"

He places his head on top of mine "Of course, I just want us to be friends again. I really missed you"

My heart starts to speed up, I blush "I really missed you too Robbie. I'm so glad we're friends again."

"Yeah. Me too."

We hug for a while before I feel him let go "So, are you ever going to eat my cupcakes?"

I laugh "Of course! Have one with me?"

He smiles "Sure"

We both walk to the kitchen and sit along the counter.

I give both of us a napkin, he looks at me "Pick your cupcake"

I smile as I pick up the Robbie cupcake, "I like this one"

I giggle as he laughs "Okay, then I'll take this one"

He picks up the Cat cupcake We both smile at each other.

I take a bite out of my cupcake and my mouth bursts with flavor.

I take another bite, it was so good! "Oh my gosh! Robbie, where did you buy these cupcakes? They are amazing!"

He lets out a cheesy smile "I made them"

My eyes widen "Seriously?"

"Well with the help from my mom"

"They're so good! You are such a great cook"

He blushes "Thanks Cat"

I smile.

_Everything's perfect again._

After we devour 2 cupcakes each we sit on the couch in the living room and watch TV. It was as if we never argued, we were back to being friends in an instant. I smile to myself,

_I'm so happy to have you back Robbie._

Robbie looks over to see me smiling, he chuckles "Why the smile?"

I turn to him and my face grows red from embarrassment "I'm…just so happy about all of this…"

"Yeah me too Cat"

It then fazes me, _will he transfer back to Hollywood Arts?_

"Hey Robbie"

He turns his attention away from the TV "Hey Cat"

"So…"

"So?"

"You know…"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to come back to Hollywood Arts?"

**Robbie's POV**

"Are you going to come back to Hollywood Arts?"

I stare at her for a moment,

_I want too…_

I let out a breath for a moment to think and look back to her

"I want too Cat"

Cat's eyes look disappointed "Why can't you?"

"I wish I could but….I've only been attending Ridgeline for 2 or so days now. It's not easy trying to transfer back. Plus, Hollywood Arts is exclusive. I would have to re-audition again. It was hard enough getting there the first time, I'm pretty sure they're going to grade me harsher, now that I want to come back"

Cat looks away from me and lets out a sigh "You could always try…."

I place my hand on top of hers,

W_hoa, didn't mean to do that. But I'll leave it there._

She looks at my hand then at me "You're right I could always try. I think I will. Starting tomorrow."

I let out a smile, Cat smiles back.

"I hope to see you at Hollywood Arts then"

I laugh, "Yeah me too"

Cat lays her head on my shoulder, and there was a moment of silence.

We didn't seem to mind, having the silence was nice and peaceful.

My heart starts to race from this moment, I was smiling on the inside.

_This can't be happening. Hands…her head…_

Cat lifts her head and looks at me in the eye.

She smiles, I smile back.

I start to become deep in trance with her beautiful big brown eyes.

We stare into each other's eyes; the mood seemed to be getting romantic.

_Kiss her Robbie…._

My heart beats as fast as it could; I start to lean towards her….

**Cat's POV**

_Is he going to kiss me?_

**Robbie's POV**

_Am I going to kiss her?_

**Cat's POV**

My heart races.

**Robbie's POV**

_I hope she'll kiss me back._

**Cat's POV**

_Kiss him back Cat._

**Robbie's POV**

My lips were inches from hers. I close my eyes.

**Cat's POV**

His lips were getting closer to mine. I close my eyes.

**Robbie's POV**

_I've been waiting for this moment. _

*RING* *RING* *RING*


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Victorious!**

**Chapter 14**

**Robbie's POV**

I was having trouble driving home I couldn't take my mind off Cat.

My cheeks were still hot from the moment, I smile to myself

_I almost kissed Cat. And I'm pretty sure she was going to kiss me back._

I think to myself out loud "Does she like me back?"

I pull into my driveway and enter my house. I walk over to the kitchen and sit on a chair in the kitchen.

_Does Cat like me? Should I make the move now?_

Endless questions came over me.

I thought back to the almost happened kiss.

_I wonder who called….Cat seemed all freaked out when she came back. I hope she's okay._

I let out a sigh at my missed chance with Cat as I head upstairs. I walk in my room to see my mom sitting on my bed, making me surprised to see her presence in my room.

"Uh, hey mom"

She smiles "Robbie, how did everything go?"

I laugh "Well, you see mom"

She taps a spot next to her on my bed, I softly sit next to her

"So, I gave her the cupcakes"

"Yes?"

"And she invited me in and we ate cupcakes together, I apologized and we went back to being friends and all. Then…."

I stop my sentence as my mom looks at me with concern

"Then what?"

My cheeks were growing hotter "W-w-well, y-y-you see" I start to stutter my mind wasn't cooperating with my mouth, my mom places her hand on my knee

"Robbie you can tell me"

I breathe, calming myself down "We…..almost kissed"

My mom lets out a warm smile "Almost? What happened?"

"The phone rang. Then Cat came back all freaked out, I asked who it was but she didn't really answer me. So it was kind of awkward because of what happened and the phone call. So I told her that I had to head home because it was getting late"

I look over to see my mom's smile grow into a frown "Oh darn, I'm sorry to hear that Robbie. But…"

She creeps in closer "Did you feel like she was going to kiss you back?"

She lets out a grin, I smile "I think so, she didn't push me back or anything."

My mom squeals, "Oh! Robbie, I think Cat likes you"

My smile grows wider "You think?"

"I know!"

"So does that mean it's time to make a move?"

"Absolutely! While the fire is still burning!"

I laugh at my mom's expression "Okay I think I will thanks"

She pats my shoulder "Honey, what about school?"

It was like the talk I had with Cat.

"I think I'm going to re-audition for Hollywood Arts tomorrow, is that okay with you?"

She sighs "I guess, it was a lot of work putting you into that new school. But….if it's for Cat, I'm okay with it"

I hug my mom "Thanks mom"

"You're welcome sweetie" She gets up from my bed and kisses my forehead "Goodnight, good luck with everything"

"Thanks again"

And she was out of the door, I get ready for bed and creep in my covers.

I stare at the ceiling and slowly my eyes start to close.

Visions of Cat and our almost kiss appear in my dreams.

**Cat's POV**

"_Hello?"_

_"Hello? Cat?"_

_"Speaking, who is this?"_

_"Uh, it's Jason"_

_"…I have to go"_

_"No Cat please let me talk."_

_"…"_

_"Look, I've been thinking about you a lot lately. I miss you. Can we talk things out?"_

_"…I don't want too"_

_"Baby, I'm sorry for the way I acted. I didn't know what came over me"_

_"You're lying"_

_"Huh?"_

_"You're just like all those guys"_

_"But I'm not, I've changed. Can we please talk?"_

_"No….goodbye Jason"_

_"Cat wai-"_

_"Who was it?"_

_"Uhm, it w-was just one of those annoying salesperson calls. Trying to talk me in buying insurance."_

_"Oh…hate those calls."_

_"Yeah…"_

_"Hm….well I should get going. It's getting late"_

_"Oh…okay"_

_"I'll see you around"_

_"Bye… Hope to see you at Hollywood Arts"_

_"Yeah me too"_

My mind was boggling of what just happened.

_Did I almost kiss Robbie?_

I touch my lips with my fingers, they were tingling.

I push my palms against my cheeks which were burning hot.

"Do I like Robbie?"

My nose wrinkles as I pound my head with my hands "No! I can't! Robbie's a friend. My best friend! I can't fall for him that would ruin our friendship!"

I groan as I fall against the bed,

_And then there was Jason's call._

I couldn't believe he called; it made my body boil with anger.

I wasn't going to take him back, not after what he did.

I know those types of guys; they only want girls with a body and to get in your pants.

But…why did I lie to Robbie about it?

_Because he'll get mad._

I groan, "Why Robbie? What's gotten over both of us?"

I look over to a picture frame on my nightstand next to my bed.

I pick it up; a smiling Robbie and Cat were staring at me.

I smile, "We've been through a lot haven't we?"

I trace my finger along Robbie's face.

"Do you like me Robbie? Do I like you? Or is this something deeper…"

I stare at the photo as my heart creates a steady loud beat.

_Who's always been there for you when you were sad?_

_"_Robbie…"

_Who took care of you when you were sick?_

_"_Robbie…"

_Who made you happy when you were down?_

"Robbie….it's always been you."

Have I been blinded by our friendship?

That this whole time when I was looking for the right guy, he was right in front of me?

Have I been oblivious to my feelings the whole time?

I lie down in my covers with the picture wrapped in my arms.

_Am I…in love with my best friend?_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know it was pretty short. But I wanted to leave it hanging and start chapter 15 with a good start. Please leave a review! Love you all! <strong>_  
><em>


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys. So here's Chapter 15! I really appreciate all you guys who have stuck though with me on this story. Feeling the love and giving it back to you! Please read and review! Thanks! **

**I do not own Victorious!**

**Robbie's POV**

**The Next Day**

*Beep Beep Beep Beep*

I shut off my alarm and crawl out of bed.

Today's the day I'm going to re-audition back to Hollywood Arts.

I groan, "Why was I stupid to transfer out of that school?"

Love sure gets to you.

After doing my daily routines I head downstairs, grab breakfast, then I was out the door. I chose to arrive early to Hollywood Arts, giving me plenty of time to crawl on my knees and beg to come back.

I park and head for the office. Mrs. Butter, the office clerk, looks up and smiles "Robbie, nice to see you here"

I smile back; Mrs. Butter was probably one of the nicest ladies you will ever meet at Hollywood Arts.

Good thing she's here.

"Hey Mrs. B"

"Do you need something?"

I walk over to her "Mrs. B, I really want to come back to Hollywood Arts"

She frowns "Robbie; I wish you could but you'd have to re-audition again. And they're going to grade you harsher since you chose to leave."

I sigh "I know but….I'm determined to come back here"

She raises her eyebrow and smiles "Okay, let me contact the principle"

"Thanks" I take a seat as Mrs. Butter calls Helen, the principal, over to her office.

I stand as Mrs. B starts to talk "She'll be here in 5 minutes, you could wait in her office"

"Thanks a bunch Mrs. B"

"You're welcome, do well in your audition"

"Thanks" I walk to Helen's office and take a seat, absorbing the quiet atmosphere.

I was about to doze off until I heard the door creep open. My eyes widen, Helen was already in her seat.

She was staring at me "Oh, you're the weird kid whose bike I ran over right?"

I let out a sarcastic laugh "Uh yeah….Robbie"

"Where's your puppet?"

"Uhm…That was just a stage. I grew out of it."

"Hm I see"

Things weren't looking so good.

"So Helen"

"What?"

"Can you please take me back into Hollywood Arts?"

Helen leans back against her chair "Why should I Mr.…?"

"Shapiro"

"Shapiro, since it was your choice to transfer out, you would have to re-audition to transfer back in"

"I know…I'm okay with that"

"You are?"

"Yes. Helen I really want to come back to this school. I was just making stupid mistakes that I wasn't thinking how amazing this school is and how I really enjoyed attending here"

She sighs but smiles "You know what Robbie….I like you!"

I laugh, "Well thanks!"

"Tell you what" She takes out a slip of paper "Just sign this and you can start tomorrow!"

My eyes widen "Seriously? I don't have to re-audition"

She starts to pull the paper back "Do you want to re-audition?"

I quickly take out a pen and sign my name on the line, she laughs "Welcome back Robbie"

"Thank you thank you. I owe you Helen"

"Oh don't worry about it sweetie, run along now. School's about to start"

I go over to her and hug her before leaving. I look over to my watch, 7:20 am school's going to start in 10 minutes.

"Maybe I should wait for Cat….."

I shake my head as I walk over to my car.

_A surprise seems better._

I start my car when I realize that I still have to go get my stuff from Ridge Line.

I groan I didn't want to see Katrina.

I pull out of the parking lot and head to Ridge Line. The bell for 1st period just rang so I quickly rush to my locker and gather my things.

I turn to see the principal facing me "Robbie! What are you doing? You're going to be late for 1st period"

I gulp "Oh uh you see Mr. Stanley"

My eyes start to twitch "Things just aren't working out here, I'm transferring back to my old school"

He frowns and sighs "I see, well I hope you enjoyed being here. Be sure to think of us next time you want to transfer again"

I let out a weak laugh "Y-yeah I will, thanks though for everything"

We shake hands "You're welcome, have a good day"

He walks off as I finish stuffing everything in my bag, I close it and start to head to exit when I see someone from a distance.

I groan at the sight of Katrina; she gives me an evil look.

I wasn't going to let her get to me.

I let out a smile "Morning Katrina"

She snarls and looks at my bag filled with my stuff "Transferring?"

"Yep"

"Good"

"I'll say"

She didn't say anymore and walked to class, nudging my shoulder along the way.

I laugh.

Some people these days.

I place my things in my car and drive home. I pull into my driveway and head inside tossing my bag aside. I take a seat on the couch in the living room; my parents were out at work, so I get this whole day to myself.

*Ding*

"So, will I be seeing you tomorrow at Hollywood Arts?"

I chuckle at Cat's message

S_he's too cute_

But I didn't want to tell her. I wanted to surprise her in class 1st period.

I let out a grin

T_ime to play with Cat,_

"Hey! Pay attention in school!"

*Ding*

"Whatever lol! Answer my question!"

"What question?"

*Ding*

"Don't play dumb with me Mr. Shapiro!"

"I'm not playing anything Ms. Valentine"

*Ding*

"OMG! Robbie, seriously tell meeeeee!"

"Tell you what?"

*Ding*

"Are you going to be at school tomorrow?"

"Not sure, I'll let you know tomorrow"

*Ding*

"Ugh, you better!"

"We'll seeeeee haha"

*Ding*

"I miss you"

I smile;

_She makes me love her even more without even trying._

Is this the start of something?

Do I need to react now?

_While the fire is still burning…._

My heart starts to pound

"I miss you too beautiful"

I hold my breath…..

Message sent….

A smile stretches across my face….

**Cat's POV**

*Ding*

I quickly take out my phone, the sight of seeing Robbie's name on my screen makes me smile.

I slide my finger to click open, "Cat put away your cell phone. You know there are no electronic devices during school hours"

I sigh in disappointment, _guess Robbie will just have to wait._

I hope he gets back into Hollywood Arts, I miss seeing that fro of sunshine in my life.

I giggle to myself thinking of Robbie.

I let out another smile and before I knew it the bell had already rung I rush out of class and head towards my locker.

I take out my phone and quickly try to open Robbie's message when all of a sudden Beck comes out of nowhere, without Jade "Hey Cat"

I jump from shock and place my phone in the locker, _so many distractions!_

"Oh hey Beck"

I let out a smile

"How are things going?"

I stare at him; I knew what he was talking about "What? Life? Or Robbie?"

His eyes widen with a smile "You tell me"

I laugh "Well, let's just say we're friends again"

"Hey! That's great, I'm glad to see you guys finally make up"

"Yeah me too, it just feels right"

"That's good"

"Mhm, I keep asking him if he's transferring back here but he won't tell me!"

Beck laughs "I'm sure it's nothing. You'll just have to wait"

I growl "I don't want to wait! I want to see Robbie!"

I pout which makes Beck laugh harder "Oh Cat, you can pout all you want but nothing's going to happen, you'll just have to wait until tomorrow. I'll see you at lunch" He pats my shoulder and he was off.

I roll my eyes Beck was always such a joker.

I look at my phone and quickly take it in my grasp

*Ring Ring Ring*

I groan, time for class, there's never going to be time to check Robbie's message!

I speed walk to 2nd period. My anticipation was rushing through me, I wanted to read his message but I couldn't.

I'll just have to wait.

* * *

><p>The day droned on but it was finally over, I say goodbye to my friends and head home. I toss my bag in my room and plop on the bed.<p>

I can finally check Robbie's message, I hope he doesn't think I didn't want to talk to him.

The bright screen was before my eyes as I finally clicked open to his message.

"I miss you too beautiful"

My jaw drops, my heart skips a beats, I stare at the words before me.

_Beautiful? It's just a text….and yet why do I feel….different?_

"I miss you too beautiful…" I say out loud,

H_e's the sweetest thing ever…._

_I think…_

_I think I'm in love with you Robbie…._

I want to respond back, but what should I say? I don't want to sound like an idiot….

"Sorry I didn't reply back so fast, so many distractions…..But I loved your last message….You're so sweet"

In an instant I get a reply "It's fine Cat, and awh shucks thanks. I try."

I giggle, _he's funny too he's just….perfect_

"You're welcome!"

*Ding*

"So how was your day?"

"It was good, school was boring (As usual lol) how about yours?"

*Ding*

"Eh, it was alright. I didn't really do anything productive today, my only highpoint of today was talking to you"

I smile again "And that's considered a good thing?"

*Ding*

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"I'm not sure"

"You're always the highpoint of my day"

I blush; _he's making me fall head over heels for him…. I love it_

"Awh, you're the sweetest, you know you're the highpoint of my day…."

*Ding*

"Really?"

"Of course!"

*Ding*

"That's cute of you to say!"

I laugh, I look over to the time it was starting to get late and I really needed to do homework and shower.

But I didn't want to stop talking to Robbie.

_There's always tomorrow Cat…_

I know, but that seems like a long time to wait.

"Lol! Awh darn, it's getting so late and I still need to do homework! Thanks for making me slack! Jk! Talk to you tomorrow? I better see you at school! Goodnight Robbie!"

I regretfully send as I reach into my backpack and pull out my books and pencils.

*Ding*

"Oh yeah it is huh? Haha sorry! Didn't mean too, have fun with your homework Ms. Slacker. Haha, goodnight beautiful"

I smile again, my cheeks were starting to ache from all this smiling but I couldn't stop. I finally finish my homework, took my shower, and got ready for bed. I close my eyes; I wanted it to be the next day already. The anxiety was rushing through me it was hard to fall asleep.

I thought of Robbie, put a smile on my face and finally fell asleep.

**The Next Day**

My alarm wakes me up; I jump out of bed and get ready for school. I was hoping and praying that I would see Robbie at school today.

I grab a piece of toast, grab my keys, and went straight out the door. I park in the parking lot searching for the gang when I reach campus.

I spot them near Sikowitz's class, my eyes narrow on our group, I didn't see Robbie but maybe I'm just too far away.

I was practically running my way towards the group, my sight focused on them, I finally got close enough to see them.

I was nearly out of breath, Andre turns around "Hey Cat"

I look past his shoulder and frown

_Poo, no Robbie._

"Hi everyone"

They wave, by then the bell had already rang and we all head inside Sikowitz's class together.

I sit in my chair with a glum mood,

_I really thought he'd be here today…_

I cross my arms and waited for class to start.

Just as the last bell rang, hands covered my eyes.

I place my hands over theirs "Uhm, is this you Tori?"

"Nope guess again" Tori says, I was left confused

"Uhm….Sikowitz?"

"No that would be weird" Jade says as she laughs.

I start to caress the hands covering my eyes, rough, long fingers, gentle, and yet soft.

"I give up!"

I take the hands off my face and swiftly turn around to see that fro of sunshine smiling right before me….


	16. Chapter 16

**Herro everybody! Chapter 16! Woohoo! I think I'm going to go up to 30 chapters with this one, what do you think? Please leave a review! I feel happy and encouraged to keep writing whenever I see a new review! Thanks, love you all!**

**Chapter 16**

**Robbie's POV**

Cat smiles so brightly, "ROBBIE!"

I smile as I pull her into a hug. I wrap my arms around her waist, her arms around my neck. She was nearly squeezing me; it was getting harder to breathe.

"Cat…..a little brea-"

By then I was tackled by the whole gang, it was a big group hug in the middle of Sikowitz's classroom.

I felt so welcomed back, not realizing that I was losing oxygen by the second.

They finally let go, I was taking big breaths.

"Robbie! It's so great that you're back!" Tori says

"Yeah man! Great to see you again!"

I was never this happy, everyone missed me especially Cat.

I rub my stomach "Thanks guys, I didn't realize how much you missed me"

Beck punches my arm "Hey man don't be so modest. We really missed you"

I laugh "That means a lot guys"

The bell rang and our celebration of my return were over as we head to our seats.

Cat sits down next to me and punches my arm

"Ow!" I look at her; she gives me a pout

"I hate you!"

_Ouch. She's kidding right?_

I try to play it cool "What? I just came back here and you hate me already?"

She crosses her arms and punches me again

"Ow! Cat!"

She scoots her chair closer "You could have told me you were coming back…"

I laugh "Cat. I wanted it to be a surprise"

I lean in closer and give her the puppy look "You know I missed you the most"

She smiles and blushes.

_Man, I want to kiss her._

Sikowitz's finally enters the class "Hello class!"

He turns to where I was sitting "Good Ghandi! Is that Robbie Shapiro?"

"Yes sir"

He laughs like a maniac, everyone gives a weird look "Well welcome back Robbie!"

"Thanks Sikowitz"

"Now, let's get to work on acting!"

"Pst"

I look to Cat "Yeah?"

"Why was he laughing like a maniac?"

I shrug my shoulders "I'm not sure, you know Sikowitz"

She silently laughs "Yeah, you're right"

I grin as I slump back in my chair.

_It feels so right being here.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Robbie?"<p>

"Robbieeeee"

"Robbie, wake up"

"ROBBIE!"

I fall back from my chair "Huh?"

Cat gasps as she helps me up "Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you!"

I adjust my glasses "What happened?"

She pokes my stomach "You fell asleep"

I grow red of embarrassment "Oh, well that's a great way to start off my day being back here"

She laughs "Don't worry, Sikowitz didn't really care. But the others wanted to draw on your face"

My mouth opens in shock "Seriously?"

She giggles "Yeah, don't worry they didn't though" She blasts into laughter

I give her a weird look "What's so funny?"

She tries to stop "Oh, nothing." She looks away "You're cute when you snore"

My face dies of embarrassment

_Cat just heard me snore? Gah! That's so embarrassing!_

"

Uh, uh well uh thanks" I look away blushing she giggles again

"Come on we're going to be late to 2nd"

"Oh yeah we are huh? What's your second?" I don't mind dropping you off"

She smiles "Pre-Cal, Burns"

I smile back "Alright, let's get going" I lead us out the door and walk Cat to class.

We stop in front of the door

"Thanks for dropping me off"

I chuckle "No problem, anytime"

She laughs "See you at lunch?"

"Course"

She laughs again "Okay, see you then"

I start to walk away "Robbie?"

I turn to face her "Yeah?"

"Nice face"

She laughs then enters her class;

I was left confused "Huh?"

I take out my phone and open the camera, I start bursting of laughter

"Thanks goodness, nobody saw this"

Written all over my face was Cat's name.

Just too cute.

**Cat's POV**

*Ding*

"I'm going to get you next time!"

I smile, "That's what you get for dozing off!"

*Ding*

"Haha, it's not my fault! I just felt so relaxed"

"Lol, still. No exceptions"

*Ding*

"Did I really snore?"

"Not heavily, just light snores. It was cute."

*Ding*

"How is snoring cute?"

"It isn't….but your snores are"

*Ding*

"Well aren't you just the cutest"

I blush, _Please love me back Robbie_

*Diiiiiiiinnnnnggggg*

Time for 3rd. Today was going by faster than I thought.

**Lunch Time**

I exit Vocal lessons and find Robbie leaning against the wall.

"Hi Robbie!"

He looks at me and smiles, "Hey Cat"

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you"

I blush "Oh, why?"

"I dunno, I just felt like heading to lunch with you"

I giggle "Well then come on! Let's go get our grub on!"

He laughs "Let's do it!"

We walk together to lunch the gang was already sitting around the table. I buy a salad and sit next to Robbie who had his sandwich.

"You had a pretty spiffy face Robbie" Tori says as I sat down, I start to giggle looking at Robbie whose face was clear now

"Hey thanks" He says with a smile making me blush.

I look up to see the whole gang staring at me I mouth "What?" Not wanting Robbie to hear me who busy eating his sandwich.

Tori and Jade give off a devilish smile, Andre and Beck joining along.

I roll my eyes and look at Robbie who probably was about to speak

"So how come everybody's so quiet?"

Everyone looks at him, "Oh you know….no reason" Tori says and looks at me.

I raise my eyebrow and look at Robbie "Not sure, they're acting really weird aren't they?"

"I'll say"

*Ding*

I pick my phone up "Tori" I look over to her she was staring at her phone.

I open the message taking a bite of my salad, "I know you like Robbie"

I choke on the lettuce, Robbie starts to freak out and gives me his water.

I drink it all in one shot, "Thanks"

"No problem"

I look over to Tori, who was raising both her eyebrows.

_Did I make it that obvious?_

"How'd you know?"

*Ding*

"It's so obvious!"

"What?"

*Ding*

"Don't deny it, you know you do.

"Of course I do…"

*Ding*

"We knew it"

"We?"

*Ding*

"The whole group knew Cat!"

"OMG"

*Ding*

"Don't worry Cat, we won't tell Robbie. But I'm pretty sure he likes you back"

"I hope so…"

*Ding*

"He does! Don't worry!"

"Lol thanks Tori"

She tucks away her phone and bats her eyes, motioning them towards Robbie.

"Shut up" I whisper to her Robbie looks at me

"What?"

"Oh nothing…"

"You sure?"

"Positive"

He raises his eyebrow "Okay, oh hey Beck we're still working on my car today right? The motor's been making really weird noises"

Beck looks at him "Sure man, tag along Andre? I'm going to need some of your tools"

Andre stares "Alright man, where we meeting up?"

"Uh my house" Robbie says

"Alright, time?"

"Uh, 3?"

Beck and Andre look at me "Works for me"

Jade interrupts, "Can I come?"

Robbie looks at her, "Uh sure why?"

"Do I need a reason?" She looks at Beck then back at Robbie, Beck chuckles I join with him

"Yeah sure Jade"

He looks at Tori "Come?"

"Sure, I have nothing else better to do"

Robbie looks at me and smiles "Can you come?"

I look at the gang who were nodding their heads vigorously "Okay! I'll come, sounds like fun!"

This day already looked promising.

**Robbie's POV**

2:45 pm.

Beck pulls up on my driveway along with Jade in the passenger seat.

I wave as they exit, "Hey guys"

Beck walks towards me locking his car; "Hey Robbie" Jade gives off a smile.

"You guys are here early"

Jade looks at me, "We can't be?"

I get scared "No of course you guys can, it's just surprising"

Jade scoffs while Beck rolls his eyes.

I rub the back of my head and look at my watch, knowing time wasn't going to pass by any faster.

"Well they should be here any minute"

"Alright, we can wait. I need Andre's wrench anyways, I can't find mine."

"Alright"

A few minutes pass by when Cat, Andre and Tori pull up.

I smile at the sight of Cat exiting her car I wave hi to everyone as they approach the garage.

"Hey guys"

"Hi!" Cat says with a smile

"What's up?"

"Hey Robbie!"

Andre and Tori say.

Andre turns towards the girls "Well ladies I don't know what you guys are going to do but us big boys gotta get to work on this car"

Everyone laughs.

Cat leans towards me I look over to her and smile.

_Geez, I love her._

She touches my arm and walks over to Tori and Jade who were sitting down on the couch in the garage.

"Alright, get that sucker up" Beck says pointing at my car.

I nod and pop the hood as Andre and Beck start to examine it.

I lean in along with them, "See the fuel pump? It looks damaged; I think that's why it's been acting weird."

"I think so too" Andre says as he goes to get his tools, handing each of us the necessary items.

We work on it for awhile but every time I start the car the sound kept coming back on.

We all groan in anger, "Man, this stupid car is mocking us" Andre says as he leans against the door Beck goes over to the girls who were busy studying and sits down next to Jade

"Hey man we can keep trying"

I nod, "I'll be back, you guys thirsty? Hungry?"

Everyone nods,

"Okay, be right back."

I walk inside the house to the kitchen and open the fridge.

"Let's see here, oh! Fruit Punch!"

I take out 6 cans and shut the door with my foot placing the cans on the counter.

"Food, food"

I open the pantry and take out chips and cookies.

"Need any help?"

"Ah!"

I drop the snacks on the floor, turning to see Cat laughing.

"Oh geez Cat! You scared the crap out of me!"

She walks over to me "Sorry! I thought you might need some help"

I rub my head "That'd be nice actually, thanks"

She smiles as she bends down to pick up the bags

"Oh Cat, you don't need to pick those up I got it"

I bend down and grab the Cheesy Puffs when I felt a shock of electricity, Cat was grabbing the same bag.

I look up to her to see her smiling, direct eye contact.

My heart speeds up,

S_hould I make my move to kiss her?_

We stare into each other's eyes.

_Kiss her now!_

**Cat's POV**

I turn red Robbie's face is so close to mine.

I look down and face the floor, when I felt a touch on my chin.

My face gets lifted up to Robbie's, he smiles at me.

My heart speeds up to the max limit, _he's adorable,_

I look into his eyes when I notice they start to get closer.

_He's going to kiss me? Just like the last time…Now I know for sure I want to kiss him back._

I start to lean closer, slowly closing my eyes.

_I'm about to kiss the best boy in the world._

"Robbie? Cat?"

Both our eyes open, I quickly stand up as Robbie picks up the chips.

_Wow…great timing! Gah! Second time…._

I let out a sigh as Tori walks in the kitchen, "What's taking you guys so long? I'm frickin hungry!"

Robbie holds up a bag filled with the soda and snacks "Right here Tori!"

Tori takes the bag out of his grasp "Finally!"

She leaves with no more questions. I look over to Robbie who was staring at the wall, I sigh again.

_When will I ever get the chance to kiss him…._

"You coming Robbie?"

He looks at me "Oh yeah sure…."

We both exit the kitchen and head to the garage.

Robbie goes over to his car and resumes working. I sit on the couch and slump, thinking of the second ruined kiss. Jade looks at me,

"What's up with you?"

I pout, "Nothing…"

"Liar"

I roll my eyes.

"Come on tell Jade"

I look at Tori who was stuffing her face with chips "What?"

Her mouth was stuffed.

"Thanks a lot Tori!"

She gives me a confused face,

"Excuse me?"

"You ruined it…."

Jade looks at Tori, raising her eyebrow.

Tori shrugs, I sigh again I motion them to lean in.

"Robbie almost kissed me…"

I whisper, Tori and Jade share a smile.

I hit Tori on the arm "But thanks to you, you ruined it!"

We look over to the guys who were staring at us;

I grow red "Sorry! Just talking about school"

Beck and Andre turn back to the car, Robbie smiles at me then turns.

Jade whispers "Way to go Tori"

Tori gives me an apologetic look "Sorry Cat! I didn't know. I was hungry!"

"Just die of starvation then!"

"Jade!"

Jade leans back but then she pokes my rib "So you think he likes you?"

I blush "I think so, he was the one who started leaning in"

Tori and Jade smile again

"Do you think he's going to ask you out anytime soon?"

I look up to him, "I'm not sure, you guys know Robbie. He's shy, but I really hope he does…"

I smile at Robbie.

His shyness makes him adorable.

I mainly focus watching Robbie the rest of the time, working hard on his car.

By 5, Robbie turns on his car and you can hear the engine purr. "YES!" The guys shouted in joy.

Jade, Tori, and I walk over to them, "You finally got it?" Jade says taking a look at the engine.

"Yup, it's ready to go" Beck says

"Finally! I gotta get home anyways!" Tori says, everyone nods

"Yeah us too, it's getting late"

"Alright then, thanks guys for helping. And I'll see you all tomorrow?" Robbie says.

"No problem! See you"

"Yeah course man, see ya!"

"Bye Robbie!"

"Bye!"

Everyone piles in their car and pulls from the driveway, heading home.

I turn to Robbie, "Well bye Robbie! See you tomorrow!"

I go over to him and he pulls me into a tight hug.

I smile in his chest his tight hugs are always the best.

He finally lets go and smiles "See you tomorrow Cat"

I smile back and head to my car, he waves bye and heads back in his house.

I pull into my driveway and get ready for bed. I lie on the bed and start to close my eyes.

*Ding*

I blink my eyes open as I pick up my phone, "Goodnight beautiful" I smile at his message.

Just the best way to fall asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Yay! Chapter 17. This story is slowly coming to an end. Maybe? The story has been a fun time to write, I really appreciate all of the support, reviews, and fans who have stuck through with me on this story! I love you all!**

**Chapter 17**

**Robbie's POV**

**2 Months Later**

"96, 97, 98, 99, and 100"

I let out a couple of breaths and stretch again.

_100 sit-ups push- up time._

I've been working out for awhile now, nobody really knows but it's mainly because I don't want them to know.

I've decided it on two reasons:

1. to show everyone I'm not that wimp.

2. for Cat.

Everyone knew me as the "guy who can't even beat up a stick" ever since freshman year.

I never did anything about it, worst mistake of my life.

That crap isn't going to cut it anymore, I'm not just doing this for myself but I want to defend Cat. If she's ever in trouble, I want to be her hero. In the past, Beck has always saved her because he has all the muscle. Not this time, it's my turn to shine.

"Alright, push-up time"

I get in position, for a couple of months the results have been greatly showing; I'm incredibly proud of myself.

"Okay, 1, 2, 3, 4…."

* * *

><p>"And 100, Ahhh"<p>

I take a long stretch, my body was exhausted, but it felt great. I head downstairs and get a bottle of water,

"Hey honey"

I look up from the fridge, "Oh hey mom"

"Worked out again?"

I take out a bottle and close the fridge facing her.

"Can you tell?"

She laughs "Of course, you're really perseverant Robbie! I'm so proud of you!"

She goes over to hug me but I politely decline "Ah mom, I didn't take a shower yet, I'm all sweaty"

She pats my shoulder "Thanks for the heads up"

I laugh as I head back upstairs into my room.

I look outside the window, nothing but sunshine on this perfect Sunday. I look at myself in the mirror, I smile and flex, muscle showing everywhere.

*Ding*

I walk over to my phone and pick it up, "Cat."

"Robbie! Are you busy?"

"Not really why?"

*Ding*

"Can I come over?"

I wonder to myself, _wonder why she wants to come over,_

"Sure, come in about 20 minutes though okay?"

*Ding*

"Kk! See you then!"

I toss my phone aside and quickly rush into the shower Cat is not going to see me all sweaty and gross.

I quickly jump in the shower, water freezing cold.

"Oh geez" I shiver but rush to wash.

The water finally warms up but by then I was already done. I get out of the shower shivering cold and dry myself.

I wrap my towel around my waist and exit the bathroom to put on clothes. I put on a basic V-neck and basketball shorts and head downstairs.

*Ding dong*

_Wow, perfect timing._

"Mom, Cat's here!" I yell before opening the door, where the beautiful redhead stood before me.

She smiles, "Hey Robbie!"

_She's just too perfect. _

**Cat's POV**

"Hey Cat"

He smiles and pulls me into a hug, _he just took a shower he smells amazing._

I felt Robbie squeezing me, his hugs tighter than normal.

He finally lets go, "Come on in"

I head inside and sit in the kitchen, Robbie's mom was there.

"Hi Mrs. Shapiro!"

She turns and smiles, "Hello Cat, nice to see you here"

I giggle, Mrs. Shapiro takes off her apron "Well I'll leave you two alone, need to take care of some paperwork"

"Oh okay, have fun Mrs. Shapiro"

She laughs "Oh, I'll try"

I laugh along with her, Robbie enters the kitchen. He looks at me, "Need anything to drink or eat?"

"Mm, no thanks!"

We both smile at each other; I couldn't help but check Robbie out.

His arms have gotten bigger, has he been working out?

He looks different, but in a good way. He's grown more mature, he's no longer that baby face Robbie.

He seems more sophisticated, it really suits him.

I blank out staring at Robbie without realizing he was waving his hand in front of me.

"Cat? Hello?"

I zone back in, "What? Sorry, I spaced out"

I look away and blush, he laughs "its okay, you know…"

I look back at him, "You're cute when your mouth's open drooling"

My face explodes of red, he laughs again

"Just kidding Cat, you didn't drool"

I let out a sigh of relief, "Thanks Robbie"

I smile making him smile. Robbie looks in my eyes, "So, what do you want to do?"

I think, I just wanted to come over to see Robbie, I wasn't thinking of what exactly we were going to do.

"Uhm, let's watch a movie in your room!"

His face grows red, adorable, "Sure okay"

He leads me upstairs into his room.

I haven't been in Robbie's room in forever, it's just as I remember it. Neat, organized, and it even smells like him.

I sit on his bed; he goes over to his movie collection neatly organized on his shelf next to his TV.

"So, what do you want to watch?"

I go over to him and scan through his movies. "Ooo! You have "We'll Find Love Some Other Way"! Let's watch that one!"

He smiles, "Okay, you know it's a chick flick right?"

I laugh, "Duh! Why do you have it anyways?"

He shrugs, "Can't go wrong watching a romance movie"

I agree and sit on the bed as Robbie puts in the DVD. He turns on the TV but then groans.

I look at him, "What?"

He faces me, "I can't remember where I last placed the remote"

I wrinkle my nose, he gives an apologetic look "Sorry, help me find it please?"

I giggle, "Okay okay"

We scour the room I decide to check underneath the bed. I look underneath and see a box, _maybe the remotes in there….._

I slide out the box and open it; I see a bunch of broken pieces of…..glass?

My eyes start to water up, to the side there's a picture of Robbie and I when we were kids.

It was the picture frame I gave him for his birthday, and it's smashed into a million pieces.

"Hey Cat did you….."

I turn to face Robbie; tears were coming from my eyes. "Robbie…"

He quickly bends down and crouches next to me, "Cat I…."

I place the box on my lap and look at him straight in the eyes, "What did you do?"

**Robbie's POV**

Seeing Cat cry was killing me, I forgot all about what I did to the picture….smashing it from my anger.

_I guess I'll have to tell her truth._

I scoot closer to her, she was staring at the box of broken pieces, "Cat, let me explain"

She looks up at me, tears flowing like a river, "I didn't mean to break that…"

"So you did break it…."

"Yes, but….out of….jealously"

She tilts her head, "Jealously?"

I take a breath, "Yeah, because of you…..and…..Jason"

She gasps and wipes her tears away, "Robbie…..you were jealous?"

I let out a weak smile, "Yeah…"

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want my best friend to be taken away from me by a jerk like him"

She softly laughs, "That's sweet Robbie…"

"I'm sorry for this"

"It's okay Robbie; I'll buy you another one okay?"

I smile "That works for me"

There was a moment of silence, Cat puts the box back underneath, and pulls out the remote.

"So about that movie…"

I laugh "Come on, let's forget about the past"

She smiles and sits back on the bed.

I click play and sit next to her. "You know…." Cat starts "I've seen this movie about 1 million times"

I laugh, "Then why do you want to see it again?"

She lays her head on my shoulder "Because I hope that maybe if I keep watching it, it'll happen to me"

I blush, "What do you mean?"

"You know….when two people are in love but both are shy to admit it, but in the end the guy does some really cheesy romantic thing to win her heart, I think it's really cute"

I smile, _I think she just gave me an idea._

"I'm sure that will happen"

She looks at me "You think?"

"I know"

She smiles and looks back at the TV.

_I love her so much right now._

**Cat's POV**

I couldn't concentrate on the movie the scent of Robbie was killing me…in a good way.

It's hard to explain his scent because it's his scent, it's indescribable. I look over to Robbie who was staring intently at the movie; I smile and try to focus on the movie.

Time flew by fast it was already near the end of the movie.

My favorite part.

Ryan, the main character, starts to appear on stage and stares right into Hannah's eyes, "This one is for that special girl." The girl smiles "Her name's Hannah, I dedicate this song to her. Hannah I love you" Ryan starts to play his guitar and sing.

"Awwwww"

Robbie looks at me and smiles, "I'm guessing this is your favorite part of the movie?"

I nod, "It's the best part of the movie!"

He laughs, "I can agree with that"

The credits finally roll, Robbie gets up from his bed and ejects the DVD neatly putting it back in its correct spot.

He turns to me and stretches, "Hey what time is it?"

I take out my phone, "Uhm, 5:27 pm"

"Wow, that was a pretty long movie. I liked it"

He chuckles which makes me smile "Like you said, you can't go wrong watching a romance movie" I say trying to imitate Robbie's voice which makes him laugh,

"Do I sound like that?"

I giggle, "No, I was trying my best to sound like you though"

"Well, it was cute."

I blush and look at him "So, what now?"

"Whatever you want Cat, the night's still young"

"It's Sunday Robbie, tomorrow's school!"

"True, but that doesn't mean we can't act like it's a Saturday night right?"

I laugh "I suppose!"

He goes over to me and bends down to my eye level, "Agree with me"

I smile and pat his cheek, "Never"

He smiles "You better"

"Or what?"

"I'll…..never watch that movie again with you"

I gasp, Robbie laughs "Okay, I give. I totally agree with you Robbie"

"That's a better answer"

I wrinkle my nose again, Robbie laughs and sits on the floor facing me.

"So, how's life been?"

I look at him, "What do you mean?"

"Remember whenever you would come over we would have talks?"

I was still confused,

"You know we never talked about a certain subject we would just carry our conversation however the way we wanted it. We usually talk about the most random things"

A light bulb dings, I remember those days, if I ever wanted a person to talk too I would always head straight to Robbie's.

Talks about crushes, school, life, past boyfriends, everything. It was always him.

_Why didn't I realize this feeling sooner?_

I smile, get off the bed, and sit criss-cross in front of him.

"Life's good, how's yours?"

He shrugs, "It's doing well, I just can't wait to graduate you know?"

I nod, "Amen to that, I can't wait for college"

"Where do you plan on going to college?"

"Uhm, probably University of California, what about you?"

He smiles, "Probably the same"

I shriek, "Yay! We'll be going to the same college together!"

He laughs, "Let's hope"

"Mhm, so did you hear about Beck and Jade?"

He tilts his head, "No I haven't. Enlighten me"

"Apparently they're fighting…"

He frowns, "That's not good, what are they fighting about?"

"I'm not sure, Jade told me it was about a girl"

Robbie chuckles, "Ah jealously?"

"Probably"

"Jade always gets so jealous easily, it's ridiculous"

"I know!"

"I hope things get better for them though"

"Yeah me too, but I'm sure they'll get through "

"Yeah...I don't like it when couples fight"

I stare_, _"I'm pretty sure everyone is like that "

"Yeah, that's what I'm scared of in a relationship...fighting"

I look at him and weakly smile, "Don't worry Robbie. You're the perfect guy, a girl would never want to fight with you because you're too amazing to let go"

He grows red and smiles, "Thanks Cat, that's sweet of you to say. You're the perfect girl too, you know that?"

"Am I? I feel like to everyone...I'm an idiot"

He covers my mouth, "Cat, don't ever say that. You're not an idiot. You're amazing in every way"

I blush, my face starts to turn hot. Silence creeps in, time to change the subject I guess.

"So, what ever happened to Katrina?" He hasn't spoke or by my knowing, seen, her ever since he transferred back.

He sighs and leans back against his dresser.

I look at him with an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me…"

He stares at me "No, its fine Cat. It's just that I don't really like mentioning her. But you should know the story"

I lean in waiting for him to talk, "Okay; well it started on that night when you saw us at the movies." I nod,

"So, her and I went to watch this chick flick, I was going to text you to tell you how sorry I was but she took my phone away and didn't give it back to me until the movie was over AND I had to drive her home"

I look down, I didn't like where this story was going.

"So, I pull up to her driveway and begged for my phone back but of course, she told me I had to walk her to her door. I sadly did and when I asked for my phone back….."

I look up him, his eyes were growing sad, "She kissed me…"

I let the silence run I didn't know what to say.

He touches my knee, "Thing is though, I didn't like it or her"

I look in his eyes "You didn't?"

He shakes his head; "Nah, she wasn't really my type"

I let out a weak smile, "I'm sorry Robbie."

"Its okay"

I start to blush, "So uhm…."

He looks at me, "What's your type?"

He smiles and leans into my ear, "My type of girl is….."

He whispers, my heart starts to speed up from the anticipation, "This one girl"

He leans away, I gasp and punch his arm; he was too busy cracking up.

"Robbie!"

He laughs again, "Sorry, sorry, I just wanted to say that"

He stops laughing and looks at me, "Nah but seriously…"

I raise my eyebrow, "My type of girl is someone who I've been friends with for awhile"

"Awh, what's her name?"

He smirks and places his finger over his lips, "Secret"

I laugh, "You're such a joker Robbie"

"You always knew me as one" I laugh again.

By 8, Robbie and I had already talked about nearly everything, I didn't want to leave.

"Awh, it's already late. I should be heading home"

He stands up and helps me up, "Okay, that was a great talk"

I smile, "Yeah we should have those more often, like the good old days"

He laughs again, "Sure, of course. You're welcome anytime"

He walks me downstairs and out to my car. "Thanks again for having that talk"

"Of course Cat, anytime"

We both smile, he opens his wide arms for a hug.

I pile in; he wraps his arms around me, enclosing me in warmness.

I smile against his chest, for several minutes neither one of us lets go.

I wish we could do this forever.

I reluctantly let go and smile at him, "See you tomorrow at school?"

He smiles warmly, "Of course"

I open the door to my car, "Goodnight Robbie"

"Goodnight Cat"

I climb into my car when I felt a touch on my hand.

I look up; warm soft lips hit my cheek.

Time just froze.

My body tingles.

My face bursts of red, Robbie smiles. "Sweet dreams"

I couldn't say anything; I wave bye and pull out of his driveway.

When I got home, I enter my bathroom and lean against the door.

I place my hand on my cheek, still tingling.

I couldn't help but smile as wide as I could; _he just kissed me on the cheek._

I look up, my hand still on my cheek.

The smile isn't going to fade for a long time.

_He's just too perfect._


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello people! Yes, Chapter 18 woo! This chapter is kind of just filled with fluff. I felt like doing a lovey dovey chapter, no drama, nothing, just love. I hope you guys like it, review, subscribe. I would really appreciate it! Love for you all! **

**Chapter 18**

**Robbie's POV**

Monday morning, probably one of the worst times ever.

I head downstairs and look outside, a typical California sunny day.

Just the way I like it. I felt like in the mood for coffee, maybe Skybucks.

I look at the time, 7:00 am it was still pretty early.

_Maybe I'll get coffee for the gang. I'm feeling pretty generous._

I get in my car and head to Skybucks, I turn on the radio. "Baby" by Justin Bieber was playing; I groan and change the channel.

Can't stand his music, don't get me wrong he seems like a great guy but I'm just not into his genre.

"Time Bomb" by All Time Low plays, one of my favorite bands.

"It was like a time bomb set into motion, we knew that we were destined to explode…." I sing out loud, I think back to last night.

I smile while singing.

_I kissed Cat on the cheek._

That probably was one of the greatest nights of my life, I feel like we're inching closer to the "couple" title.

Can't wait for that.

I lower down the volume when I pull up to the drive through window, "Hi welcome to Skybucks! What can I get for you today?"

I scan the menu, "Uh, yeah can I get 5 coffee's, sugar and creamed."

Cat told me her favorite drink from here, passion tea lemonade; I quickly scan the menu I smile when I spot it on the "Chill" categories.

"And a regular passion tea lemonade, that's it thanks"

I hear static, "Okay that will be $9.75 at the first window"

I pull up to the first window, pay the cashier, and take the drinks placing them on my passenger seat.

I glance at the time, 7:20 am I'll make it.

7:26 am I park, taking my bag and the drinks with me.

The bell rings when I enter Sikowitz, Jade is the first one to spot me. "Hi Robbie, that's a lot of coffee"

I laugh, "Well, I was feeling generous so one for you" I hand one to Jade, her face stretches into a smile, she was always a coffee addict.

"Here Beck"

"Wow, thanks man"

"Tori"

"Awh you're so sweet!"

"Andre my man!"

"Hey man, thanks"

I look to Cat who hasn't turned to face me, her headphones were in.

I smile and place my cup on my seat and take Cat's. I sneak behind Cat who was singing an Adele song beautifully. I tap her shoulder, hiding the tea behind my back.

She takes out her headphones and turns around. She grows red and smiles.

"Morning Cat"

"Hey Robbie!"

She says with a cheerful tone, I walk around, pull up a chair and face her.

She gives me a weird look, "Is something wrong?"

I smile; "Nah just thought I'd get you this" I show her the tea, making her smile and squeal.

"Oh my gosh Robbie!" She stands up and pulls me into a hug, "You're so sweet! It's my favorite!"

I laugh, "I know. You told me. Just thought I'd brighten up you and the gang's Monday morning"

She blushes, "You're so thoughtful"

I let out a cheesy smile, rubbing the back of my neck, "I try"

She takes a sip of her tea, smiles at me and sits down. Sikowitz enters the class; I take my coffee and take my seat next to Cat.

"Goodmorning class, today we're going…."

I look over to Cat who was smiling to herself; she looked absolutely stunning she looks at me continuing her smile.

I grow red and send her a shy smile; she giggles and looks back to Sikowitz.

_She has no idea how much I love her. _

**Cat's POV**

I walk to second period, tossing the cup from the tea.

I literally slurped it like there was no tomorrow.

I haven't had it in so long.

I smile to myself in my seat, _Robbie's so sweet._

Not just to me, but to everyone, he makes everyone feel special in their own way.

That's why I love him.

I couldn't stop thinking about his kiss, even though it was only a cheek kiss I felt the passion in it.

My face was still numb, and my body was still tingling.

_I just want to be yours._

*Ding*

"Hey lunch?" Robbie.

"Of course? Don't we always have lunch? Lol"

*Ding*

"Haha no, I mean let's go out for lunch."

My heart starts to speed up, _is he asking me on a lunch date? Play it cool Cat._

"Oh, uhm with the gang?"

_Dummy! You probably just lost the opportunity of you and him being alone!_

*Ding*

"Well if you want, I kinda just want it to be you and me"

I smile like crazy, my emotions taking over my body.

"Okay, that sounds nice! Where are we going?"

*Ding*

"My mom told me about this new Burger Joint that just opened around here. It's like those old retro 80's kind of dining."

"Oooo! I've always wanted to go to a place like that!"

*Ding*

"Haha yeah me too! So it's a plan?"

"Sure! Can't wait!"

Avoiding the phrase, "It's a date"

*Ding*

"Awesome haha, meet me by my car"

"Okay!"

*Diiiiiiiinnnnnngggggg*

Only 2 more periods until lunch with Robbie. I skip to third in the happiest mood ever.

**Lunch Time**

_Finally lunch time!_

I rush out to the parking lot to see Robbie leaning against his car.

I approach him with a smile, "Hi!"

He smiles and pulls me into a hug, "Hey Cat"

I couldn't stop smelling him, Robbie scent all over.

He releases me and opens the passenger door for me, "You ready?"

I smile and get in, "Yup! Let's go!"

He shuts my door and climbs in the car. He turns on the radio, "You can change the channel if you want"

"Set Fire to the Rain" By Adele was playing.

"I let it fall, my heart, and as it fell, you rose to claim it"

Robbie looks at me and smiles;

I look at him "What?"

"You have an amazing voice, like an angel"

I blush, "That's a little over the top don't you think?"

"I don't think so, facts don't lie"

I smile and look out to the window, a perfect sunny day.

Robbie pulls in the diner; I climb out of the car.

The smell of burgers waft in the air, "Wow, the smell is killing me!"

Robbie sniffs, "Yeah, it's making my mouth water."

He looks at me and smiles.

He takes out his arm, "Shall we?"

I giggle, _he's such a dork. It's so cute._

I loop my arm through his; we enter the diner and take a seat on the stools at the counter.

A lady approaches us, "Hey how are you guys doing today?"

"Good"

"Great"

"Fantastic, welcome to Burger Joint" She hands us our menus, "We're having a special deal from our grand opening! Free fries and a milkshake with every purchase"

Robbie looks at me, "Awesome"

I laugh as the lady walks to other customers.

Even though it isn't a date, it feels like one.

I'm going to love every moment of this.

I look over to Robbie who was scanning the menu.

_He has no idea how much I love him. _

**Robbie's POV**

So many options, I wanted to order everything off of it.

I look to Cat who was scanning the menu as well, "What are you going to order Cat?"

She sets down the menu, "Uhm I don't know everything sounds so good!"

I laugh, "I know, geez I can't decide what I want"

She giggles, "Uhm how about we order the same thing?"

I smile, "I like that idea"

I place my menu down and lean in towards Cat. Her strawberry perfume was wafting around me, it smelled amazing.

"What looks good?" She puts her finger along the menu, "Uhm let's see"

"How about we get a burger? After all it is a "burger joint"

She nods, "I like that idea, but can we share? I can never finish mine"

I smile, "Sure, I don't mind."

She smiles, dimples showing, "Which burger do you want?"

"Hmmm, how about the "American Jack?"

She observes the ingredients, "Oh that sounds good! Let's get that one!"

She turns to me our faces were so close.

We both flush red, she manages to smile.

I couldn't help but stare at her beautiful brown eyes, I give her a cheesy smile, making Cat laugh.

_I feel like we're already a couple._

"Awh, aren't you guys the cutest"

I jump back in my seat to see the waiter right in front of us.

Cat giggles and my face grows an even brighter red.

The waitress smiles at us, "What can I get for you love birds today?"

"Can we get the American Jack please?" Cat says which catches me off guard.

_She didn't freak out that she called us "love birds."_

"Sure, don't forget you guys get free fries and a milkshake, for you two I'll let you have two. What flavor would you guys like?"

Cat smiles, "That's so nice of you! I'll have strawberry"

She looks at me, "And for you?"

I look at Cat and smile, "Strawberry for me too"

The waitress smiles and takes our menu's placing our order.

I let out a sigh of happiness; this day couldn't get any better.

"Uhm Robbie?"

"Yeah Cat?"

"You realize that we're going to be late for class right?" I look at the time; class already starts in 5 minutes.

"You're right" I give her a sly smile, she raises her eyebrow. "Guess we're just going to have to skip for the rest of the day"

She gasps, I laugh "Are you okay with that?"

She giggles, "I am more than okay with that"

In about 15 minutes our food came in, the smell was killing both of us.

"Do you want me to cut it half?" Cat nods.

I cut the burger perfectly in half; we look at each other and take a bite at the same time.

"Wow this burger is amazing!"

I nod in agreement with Cat; "I'll say, I've never had a burger like this"

I place the burger down, and look at Cat.

"What's wrong Robbie?"

"You didn't freak out?"

She looks at me, "Freak out over what?"

"You know….when the waitress called us "love birds"

Cat sets down her burger and faces me, "You're right I didn't huh?"

I blush, "Uhm yeah"

She leans against the table, "I actually didn't mind it because I thought it was cute"

She turns away; I stare at her and smile "Really?"

She looks back, "Really Robbie"

"I thought it was pretty cute too"

She smiles, "I love you"

_What did she say? I couldn't hear her._

"What did you say Cat?"

She blushes, "Oh nothing, I said I'm glad you asked me for lunch. We should do this more often."

"Just like our talks?"

"Yeah!"

I smile, "Okay then this place will be our usual thing, then my place for talks. How's that for a plan?"

She giggles, "It's a perfect plan"

**Cat's POV**

"Robbie! Why didn't we half it?"

Robbie smiles, he paid for our meal without even giving me a chance to take out my wallet.

"Come on Cat, I invited you I should at least pay for you"

I punch his arm "That's what you said about the movie!"

"Oh yeah huh? Well can't go back in the past now can we?"

I stick my tongue out, he pinches my cheeks. "Seriously Robbie, next time it's on me"

"Seriously Cat, I'll stop you from paying"

I pout, Robbie smiles "What's the big deal with it Cat?"

"I feel bad that you're always spending money on me!"

"Wouldn't you want your boyfriend to do that for you?"

He grows red and looks away, my heart skips a beat. "Well uhm yeah. But not all the time. I'd feel spoiled."

He coughs, and rubs the back of his head.

_Awkward._

I walk next to him, trying to avoid the awkward atmosphere,

"What's next on the list?"

He looks at me; face still red "Uh whatever you want."

I lean against his arm, "I don't know. You pick."

"Uh, how about the park?"

I loop my arm through his, "That sounds nice"

He smiles, "Alright, it's a date"

Awkward moment erased.

Heart beat to the max speed.

**Robbie's POV**

I park along the curb and head out to the park with Cat.

This isn't such a bad day for a Monday, after all I'm hanging out with the love of my life.

"Yay! The park's empty! We get it all to ourselves" Cat smiles, exposing those dimples that I love.

"Well come on! Let's go absorb that park!" I take Cat's hand and run towards the park, she couldn't stop laughing.

"Robbie slow down! I feel like I'm going to fall!"

I laugh, "Come on you can catch up!" She laughs even harder, we were both out of breath by the time we hit the park.

"You're so crazy Robbie!" She says taking a lot of breaths;

I laugh "Sorry I'm just excited, I just love the park!"

She laughs; I smile "What should we do first?"

She scans the park, "Oh! The swings!"

"Alright lets go"

Her face lights up, taking my hand and speeding for the swings.

I sit next to her, laughing seeing Cat so energetic.

She was already the highest she could go yet she kept swinging her legs to go faster. "Cat, you can't get any higher!"

"Whhhhaaaaatttt?"

I laugh, seeing a gush of red zoom by me every 2 seconds, "I said you can't get any higher!" I yell,

"I bet you I can!"

"Not unless I beat you first!" I back up, take a running start, and swing as high as I can.

I was already higher then Cat, "Told you" I smile, she sticks her tongue out again.

We spend some minutes swinging when Cat slowly comes to a stop.

I skid to a brief stop, she was looking down. "Cat what's wrong?"

She perks up, "Why can't it just be summer already?"

I chuckle, "It's coming around, I'm pretty sure we're all waiting for it"

She sighs, "It just needs to hurry up"

I smile, "Yeah, I'm actually excited for it"

She smiles, gets up, and takes my hand. "Come on let's go for a walk"

I get up and we roam around the park, her arm looped around mine.

"Can we sit for awhile?"

"Sure Cat"

I lead her underneath a tree, it was nice and cool from the shade.

Cat lays her head on my shoulder, "You know for a Monday, today wasn't that bad of a day"

I laugh, laying my head on top of hers "I can agree with that"

She giggles, "And it's all because of you"

I smile, my heart starts to beat faster.

* * *

><p>"Hey Cat, it's getting kinda late. Shouldn't we be heading back?"<p>

No response.

"Cat?"

I look to Cat, who was sound asleep on my arm.

_She looks so cute when she's sleeping._

I brush her hair away from her face, "Cat" I say softly.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head"

She mumbles.

_I wish I didn't have to wake her up._

"Cat, come on wake up"

She leans in against me, still lightly snoring.

_Adorable._

I laugh, "Come on Cat"

I slightly shake her,

"I love you Robbie"

_Whoa…._


	19. Chapter 19

**Hmmm wonder what's going to happen in Chapter 19? Comment, subscribe, and maybe send me some love? I'll send love back! Like I do with every chapter! **

**Robbie's POV**

I'm going crazy. Like honestly, I'm losing my mind.

_I love you Robbie._

Did she really mean it?

Or was it just the tiredness talking?

I lean my head back against the wall in my room. 11:00 pm, I can't sleep.

The thoughts of Cat's words kept me up, my head was throbbing. I toss my hands in front of my face, "Do you really love me Cat?"

*Ding*

Whose texting me at 11 o clock at night?

My hearts beats out of my chest, Cat.

"Uhm hi Robbie, I hope I'm not disturbing you but I just wanted to say, thank you for a great day. You made it real special. See you tomorrow at school. Xoxo"

I sigh, _she doesn't remember saying anything, _I look out to the window, _I love you too Cat._

I couldn't say it, what if she meant it as a friend? What if she didn't mean it at all?

"Ah!" I yell and stare at Cat's message.

_What am I going to do…_

Play the role of a best friend….as always.

"Ah no problem Cat, anytime. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight"

I place my phone on my nightstand, and head back into bed. I put my hands behind my head and stare at the ceiling.

Slowly my eyes start to close, the white ceiling blurring, next thing I knew all I saw was pitch black.

"Uh Cat?"

"Hey Robbie"

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Uhm I guess"

"Cat, I've been wanting to tell you something…"

"And what's that?"

"Cat, I like you. Like I really like you. No, actually what I'm really trying to say is…I love you Cat."

"Robbie…."

"Seriously Cat, I've loved you for the longest time but I was so afraid that you would reject me"

"Robbie….I-"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too…"

"You do?"

"But…not in that way…"

"Oh…"

"Robbie you're my best friend….I don't think of you more than just friends."

"Oh…I see"

"Besides…"

"What?"

"I-I already have a boyfriend…"

"Oh…you do?"

"Yeah uhm, I'm back together with Jason…"

"You must be joking"

"No Robbie, he's changed. He told me he loves me, and….I think I love him"

"Nooooooo"

*Beep beep beep*

Deep breathing, sweat trickling down, I shut off the alarm and wipe my face.

"It was just a dream…."

I take off my glasses and rub my eye, "Please don't let that be a reality…."

I let out a sigh and get out of bed to get ready for school.

After taking a shower I get a text message, Cat. Again?

"Robbie, can you do me a HUGE favor? Reply back ASAP"

My hearts speeds up,"Sure what is it?"

*Ding*

"Can I get a ride to school? My car won't start this morning!"

I weakly smile, "Okay, be there in 10 minutes"

*Ding*

"Thank you so much Robbie!"

"No problem, see you soon"

I slip on my usual clothes and head out to Cat's house.

I turn on the radio, "Stuttering" By The Friday Night Boys play.

I sigh; "This song relates to me to the max"

I pull up to a red light and listen to the song playing.

_Should I talk about what Cat said yesterday? _ _"I'm scared of rejection" "Son, everyone is"_

I pull into Cat's driveway. I ring the doorbell, patiently waiting for Cat to open the door.

After a couple of minutes I hear the door unlock, the beautiful redhead stands before me "Hi Robbie!"

I pull off a smile, "Hey Cat, you ready to go?"

She nods, "Just let me get my bag"

"Okay"

She retrieves her bag and we both head into my car.

She changes the channel on the radio, "Cuz I'd catch a grenade for ya! Throw my hand on the blade for ya! I'd jump in front of the train for ya!"

I was getting goose bumps; her voice is so pure and amazing I could listen to it all day.

She lowers down the volume, "So did I wake you up with my text last night?"

I practically jump in my seat, "Oh no, I didn't sleep until like 1 so you're fine"

She frowns, "Why so late?"

"I just couldn't sleep"

"Oh"

Silent moment, I look over to see Cat fidgeting with her hands.

She looks at me, "Yesterday was really fun"

I turn hot, _she's bringing it up? Does she remember what she said? _"Yeah it was, haven't had fun like that in awhile"

She slightly giggles, "Yeah, me neither. You were really comfy to sleep on"

I grow even hotter but manage to grin, "Am I?"

"Yeah" She giggles again, I take a heap of breaths

_Here I go_

"Do you remember saying anything yesterday?"

Cat looks at me weirdly, "What do you mean?"

"When you were sleeping…"

She gasps, "Oh my gosh, was I sleep talking?"

I slightly nod, my face still embarrassed.

Cat flushes with red, "That's embarrassing…"

I chuckle, "Don't worry, it was cute"

She tries to smile but looks out to the window, "I don't remember what I said do you?"

My heart was beating that I could feel it in my ears, "Uhm"

She looks at me, "You just talked about… how much you loved singing, it was funny"

She laughs, "Really? That's funny"

"Y-yeah"

I sigh, _I'm such a chicken…._Or maybe it wasn't the right time to tell her?

Cat and I talk until we arrive to school. We enter Sikowitz class together; the gang looks at us and smiles.

"Hey guys" Beck says, giving a sly smile to me.

I roll my eyes, Cat giggles and heads to her seat.

I glare at Beck before taking mine.

The bell rings, *Ding*

I take out my phone.

"What's your deal?" Beck.

I look at Beck who was glaring back at me.

"Sorry…I'm just confused."

*Ding*

"About?"

"Cat."

*Ding*

"What happened?"

"Well yesterday we had lunch and skipped the rest of the day to hang out at the park"

*Ding*

"Ah that's why you guys weren't here. How cute. But anyways continue"

"Well, we went for a walk then hung out under a tree. She fell asleep on my arm and when I tried to wake her up she…."

*Ding*

"Yeah?"

"Told me she loves me"

*Ding*

"WHOA! DUDE GO FOR IT!"

"Beck, it's not that easy!"

*Ding*

"Why not?"

"What if she didn't mean it?"

*Ding*

"You idiot! Of course she did, if she was sleep talking it doesn't that mean she was thinking of you? Sometime people confess their feelings in their sleep because their too scared to say it when their awake"

I sigh, "Do you really think so?"

*Ding*

"Know so, go for it man. Now you know it's real"

I let out a smile.

_My best friend loves me. _

**Cat's POV**

*Ding*

"So how are things with Robbie?" Tori.

4th period was dragging on and on, I just want lunch already.

"Uhm good?"

*Ding*

"Spill the details! I want more!"

"Lol? Like what do you mean?"

*Ding*

"You know, have you guys hung out? Flirt? Gotten closer?"

"Uhm,he took me out for lunch, then we went to the park, and there was this other time where he kissed me on the cheek…"

*Ding*

"WHAT? When was this?"

"Like 2 or 3 days ago?"

*Ding*

"And how come you never told me?"

"Was I suppose too? Lol"

*Ding*

"YES! I thought we were close!"

"We are! But Idk…I guess I was just too flustered to say anything..."

*Ding*

"So do you think he likes you now?"

"I hope so…"

*Ding*

"Oh, I'm sure he does."

"What? Has he told you anything?"

*Ding*

"Well no…but I'm just saying!"

"Lol thanks Tor"

*Ding*

"You're welcome! You got this girl"

I laugh, by then it was lunch.

The usual routine of Robbie waiting for me outside class was something I enjoy seeing.

His smile always gave me butterflies.

"Hey Cat, ready for lunch?"

"Course!"

My stomach growls, I grow red Robbie laughs "Hungry much?"

I look away in embarrassment, he touches my shoulder sending a shock down my body "Don't worry the growl was cute"

I punch his arm, "An empty stomach is not cute!"

"Yours could be"

I pout; he grins and pats my stomach. "Come on, let's fill that sucker up"

I blush from Robbie's touch; I couldn't get any words out.

Instead I followed Robbie and we took our normal seats with the gang.

"So guys, what's everyone's plans this Saturday?" Beck says, we all look in his direction.

"Well since no one is talking, I'm assuming we don't have plans." Andre says bluntly, making all of us laugh.

Beck looks at us, "Nice, we should all head to the beach"

I light up, I love the beach. "YES! We should go!" I say, shaking Robbie's arm, making everyone laugh again.

Robbie smiles, "Yeah that sounds fun actually"

Beck puts his arm around Jade, "Alright cool, let's say meet at my RV at 10? I'll drive. The earlier we leave the more beach for us"

I smile, "Sounds perfect!"

Everyone nods in agreement and resumes eating.

I bite my lip smiling to myself, _the beach? With everyone? Especially Robbie?_

I look over to Robbie, who was wearing a fitting shirt. He has been working out, I'm pretty sure everyone can tell.

_Saturday needs to hurry up._

*Diiiiiiinnnnnnggggg*

We all groan, as we throw away our trash.

"Hey guys just one more year. Let's make this last" Tori says as she and Andre walk away.

One more year of High School and its hello to life.

Senior year, the top dogs of high school.

I look to Robbie,_what will our future be like Robbie?_

He looks at me and smiles, I smile back

_Just perfect._

He walks me to class, giving me another tight hug.

"Don't forget I'm dropping you home"

"Oh yeah okay I won't"

He chuckles, I smile.

Senior year is looking good for the both of us.

* * *

><p>*Diiiiiiinnnnnngggg*<p>

School's finally over.

I exit class to see Robbie waiting for me.

"You ready?"

I giggle, "You always ask if I'm ready."

He smiles, "Just making sure"

I poke his stomach, which was hard "That's sweet"

We walk along the hallway when I realize I forgot my history textbook in my locker, "Oh Robbie?"

He looks at me, "Yeah?"

"I forgot my textbook; I'll meet you at the car okay?"

He frowns, "Okay, don't take long alright?"

"Okay"

We part our separate ways, I head towards my locker.

I turn the dial, getting the combination wrong the first time. "Darn it what was my combo again?"

After a few attempts I finally get my locker to open.

I grab my textbook and shove it in my bag, closing my locker along the process.

"Hello Cat"

I raise my head to see someone standing from a distance. "Robbie?"

**Robbie's POV**

I lean against my car waiting for Cat. I look at my watch, 2:10.

_It doesn't take 10 minutes for Cat to get a simple textbook._

I take a breath and stare at the school hoping to see a blob of red coming towards me.

"Where is she?" Now I'm starting to get worried.

**Cat's POV**

"What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd drop by and say hi"

I take a step back as the figure starts to come closer.

"Stay away from me!"

"Who's going to stop me?"

I was against my locker; cold hands are on my hips.

"Stop! Get away from me!"

"Shut up"

I try to shove _him _away from me, he clings my arms against the wall.

He breaths along my neck.

"Robbie! Robbie! Help!"

"You think that loser is going to come help a piece of trash like you? Think again"

**Robbie's POV**

15 minutes.

I'm panicking.

Where's Cat?

What's taking her so long?

I start to run back to the school.

My heart beating, my body growing of panic, my legs sprinting as fast as I could.

_Please be okay Cat. _

**Cat's POV**

I can't break free.

His grasp is too strong for me.

His lips are all over me, his hands caressing my legs.

"Stop! Please I'm begging you!"

"Shut up"

I close my eyes and cry.

_Please just let this be over._

*Bam*

I open my eyes to see him covering his face on the floor, Robbie standing on the other side.

He looks at me, "Cat are you okay?"

I let the tears flow, "Y-yeah I'm fine"

"That was some punch Rob" Robbie turns to him, standing up and wiping blood from his mouth.

"Jason, leave Cat alone."

Jason scoffs, "Oo, look at you tough guy. Trying to defend your little girlfriend"

Robbie steps forward, "I would sacrifice my own life to protect her"

I stare at Robbie, my heart skips a beat.

Jason laughs, "That's pathetic man"

I felt the anger in Robbie; he takes another punch to Jason.

I couldn't do anything but stand there, frozen in fear.

Jason punches Robbie, multiple times.

"Robbie!"

"Ah" Robbie crouches in pain, Jason kicks him causing Robbie to fall back.

"Stop it!" I go towards Robbie

"Stay out of this" Jason pushes me, making me hit the lockers.

"Cat!" Robbie gets up and runs towards me.

I felt pain in my back, "Cat are you okay?"

I groan, "Yeah I'm fine…it's just my back"

He gets up and stares at Jason. "You bastard"

Jason laughs again, "Oh saying swear words on school grounds? Naughty naughty Robbie"

**Robbie's POV**

"That's it…"

Jason laughs even harder, I take another punch to him.

And another.

And another.

And another.

"Tch" Jason says, I slam him against the locker.

Taking multiple shots to him in the stomach.

He grunts in pain and pushes me away.

It was a full on war.

Both of us taking shots, that guy punches like a rock.

They did a lot of damage on me.

I punch him hard in the face making him fall to the ground, I pant I was out of breath.

I look at Cat who was frozen.

"You son of a…" I look at Jason who was struggling to get up; I go over to him and crouch next to him taking a grasp of his shirt collar

"You better stay away from Cat okay? If I ever see you near her ever again, I'll kill you"

I look at him straight in his eyes, I was serious.

"Tch" He scoffs, "Not unless I kill you first"

"Wha-"

A sharp pain starts in my stomach.

"Gah" I look down to see blood dripping.

**Cat's POV**

"ROBBIE!" I run to catch Robbie in my grasp, Jason runs away. "Help! Somebody help!"

**Robbie's POV**

The pain was increasing. I see visions of Cat. She grips on my hand. "It'll be okay Robbie, you'll be okay" I see tears falling from her face. "Hang in there Robbie, don't leave me..."

**Cat's POV  
><strong>There was so much blood.

I place my hand over the injury to stop it from bleeding.

"Gah!" Robbie screams in pain.

"It's okay Robbie, I'm here"

I squeeze his hand.

"Hello? Yes, I need an ambulance right away! My friend was just stabbed. Please come quickly! Our location is Hollywood Arts High School! Hurry!"

"Cat..."

I look at Robbie, tears were exploding from my eyes "The ambulance is on its way Robbie. It's going to be okay. I promise."

He caresses his hand on my cheek, I couldn't stop crying "It's okay Cat, like you said I'm going to be okay. I'll take your word for it."

I place my hand on top of his, sniffling.

He smiles, "I promise I'll be okay."

**Robbie's POV**

My vision was blurring.

I hear sirens.

"Please let me come with you!"

"Okay ma'am, but can you please contact his parents? We're bringing him to the emergency room stat"

I was growing blind.

White walls appear before me.

People with mask surrounding me.

I shut my eyes.

It was pitch black.

_I love you Robbie…._

"I love you too Cat"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20! Yay! Please leave a review! I always enjoy seeing a new user commenting on my stories, and to those who have stuck through with me on this story…..YOU GUYS ROCK! I appreciate all the loyal fans and even the new ones! I've reached 60 reviews! I'm so grateful for it; my next goal is to get 100 reviews. Help me achieve it? (: Thanks guys love you all! Comment, rate, subscribe? ;D**

**Cat's POV**

"_Hello? Mrs. Shapiro?_

You need to come to the hospital right away.

It's about Robbie…

Okay, I'll see you soon…."

"Ma'am you can't come with us any further"

"Why not?"

"Hospital procedures, you're going to have to wait out here"

"Ugh fine!"

"Thank you ma'am"

"Can I at least say something to him?"

"Sure"

"Robbie?"

"Robbie?"

"Oh no…he's gone unconscious. Emergency room, we're heading there now"

"No he can't be….Robbie please wake up!"

"It's okay ma'am. He'll be okay."

"Robbie…"

"Mmmm"

"Robbie?"

"I love you too Cat"

Whoa…

Thinking back to the flashback as I wait in the waiting room.

Tears still streaming down my face.

_Did Robbie just tell me he loves me?_

Did he really mean it?

I wipe my tears away as the gang and Robbie's parents enter the room.

I rush into Mrs. Shapiro arms, holding my tears back. "Cat, sweetie are you okay?" She says,

I sniffle "Y-yeah I'm fine"

Mr. Shapiro touches my shoulder, "Did he hurt you?"

I shake my head, "The worst thing he did was force himself on me and threw me against the lockers"

"That son of a…"

"Jade" Mr. Shapiro looks at Jade, she grits her teeth.

Mrs. Shapiro releases me, "What happened to Robbie?"

I wipe my eyes and take a seat, everyone follows behind me. "He…" I hiccup "He got stabbed….and now he's unconscious. Jason and he really took a beating…"

"Oh my…" I hear a sniffle from Mrs. Shapiro, she was tearing up.

Mr. Shapiro rubs her shoulders comforting her.

Beck curses under his breath; the room was filled with an angry and sad atmosphere.

Jade places her hand on my knee, "It's going to be okay Cat, I'm sure he's fine."

_I promise I'll be okay Cat._

I let tears fall from my face again, "It's all my fault…"

Tori jolts up, "No it's not Cat, you didn't know this was going to happen…"

"But it wouldn't have happened if I just listened to Robbie in the first place about him!"

"Little Red, we all make mistakes. But we can't go back in the past to fix it. Things happen for a reason"

I look at Andre, "And what's the reason for all of this?"

Everyone goes silent, "Maybe to express a message..." Beck says, I look at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Cat, Robbie risked his own life to save you. He obviously knew you were in danger that he probably came sprinting for you. He did everything he can to protect you, he really cares about you."

I sniffle.

"Excuse me Cat Valentine?"

Everyone makes way for the police to approach me.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

I nod as he pulls up a seat in front of me.

"Okay Ms. Valentine, tell me everything that happened."

I pour a river of tears telling the story.

Everyone looks at me with compassion.

"Thank you Ms. Valentine. I know this is hard but we're going to try our best to find Jason."

"Thank you officer…"

He nods and leaves the room, leaving all of us hanging with anxiety.

"Man, the doctors are taking forever to let us see him…" Jade says, walking back and forth.

Time passes by; everyone shakes their legs trying to shake off the nerves.

After an hour, the doctor enters the room everyone jolts up and looks at the doctor.

"How is he?" Mr. Shapiro says.

The doctor sighs, "He took a severe beating. Broken ribs, several bruises, as for the stab…."

We all lean in, "He would have been dead if it was slightly more to the left"

I gasp, crying into Jade's shoulder.

Mrs. Shapiro places her hand over her heart, "So…is he…."

"No…he's just in severe pain. We patched up the cut, so now he's in recovery."

"Is he awake?"

"Yes, he is. He woke up after we healed up the wound. You guys are allowed to see him now if you like"

Everyone sighs of relief, especially me.

"Come on guy's let's go see Robbie."

We agree with Tori and follow the doctor to the room he was placed in.

"I say we go in one at a time" Andre says, looking at me.

Everyone nods in agreement; I squeak "I'll go last…"

Beck nods as Mr. and Mrs. Shapiro enter the room first.

_He would have been dead if it was slightly more to the left…_

One last tear falls on my cheek.

**Robbie's POV**

My body hurts.

This pain medication needs to take effect faster.

I hear the door creak open, my parents rush over to me.

I weakly smile, "Hey mom and dad"

Mom runs her fingers through my hair, her eyes were red, "How are you feeling honey?"

"Alright, I'm in a lot of pain. I took pain medication though."

"Do you need anything?"

"Could you get me a bottle of water please? The nurse says she keeps them in that little fridge over there."

"Sure honey"

Mom walks over and picks up a bottle while dad sits at the corner of the bed. "You took a real beating son"

I grab the bottle and take a sip, "Yeah I did huh?"

"I'm so proud of you"

I stare at my dad, "Proud that I got stabbed and beaten up?"

He chuckles, "No, proud that you stood up for the girl you love."

I smile, "I told her I would protect her"

He grins, "You must really love her"

"I do dad, I really do."

Mom smiles, touching my arm. "Well, your friends are here. We all agreed to see you one by one."

I look at the door to see Beck staring through the window, I weakly laugh "Okay, thanks for stopping by"

"You're welcome honey; we'll stay here the whole night until you get released"

"You don't have too…"

"Its fine, we want to make sure you're okay"

"Thanks mom, see you guys later"

They give me one last hug and they were out the door.

Beck comes in, running his hand through his hair. "Dang dude, you took a hit"

I chuckle; he sits at the corner of my bed. "Yeah I guess I did…how is everyone?"

"They're holding it in, they all just want their chance to talk to you"

I lean back against my pillow, "How's Cat?"

He looks at me, "She cried a lot, but she's stable. She's going to see you last."

I smile, "I like that arrangement"

He laughs, I stare at him "Hey Beck"

"What's up?"

_I love you too Cat._

"I think I told Cat I love her."

His eyes widen, "Seriously?"

"Yeah but I don't know if I said it out loud or if it was just my mind talking."

He sighs, "It doesn't matter man, you said it now you gotta reach for the prize"

"Should I?"

"I think you should, I think it's time to make a move"

I smile, "I think so too"

He smiles, "Go for it man"

**Cat's POV**

I just want it to be my turn already, the anticipation was killing me.

Beck finally exits the room, Jade was next.

I fidget in my seat, I couldn't keep still.

Beck sits next to me, "Nervous much?"

I jump, "N-no, I'm just excited to see Robbie is all"

He smiles, and looks at the door "Do you still love him?"

I look at Beck, "Of course I do….I fell hard for him Beck"

He chuckles, "Do you think he loves you back?"

I stare, _I love you too Cat._

I motion him to lean closer, "I think he does, he told me"

Beck gives a cheesy smile, "He told you?"

I grow red, "Not necessarily told….but more like he said it while he was unconscious"

He laughs, my hearts sinks "Why are you laughing? It's not funny….what if he doesn't mean it?"

Beck pats my shoulder, "Oh trust me Cat, he means it"

"How do you know?"

He shrugs and smiles, "Guy instincts, I can read Robbie like the back of my hand"

I sigh, Jade comes out with scissors in her hand. Beck jumps up, "Jade you didn't…"

Jade rolls her eyes, "No I didn't honey…we made paper people together"

Beck raises his eyebrow, Jade scoffs "I really did! Honest, if you were to go into his room right now they would be on the table"

Beck gives in and pecks her cheek.

They both sit next to each other, Andre was next.

Just one more person then it's my turn.

I plan on being with him all night.

Right by his side.

**Robbie's POV  
><strong>"Hey Andre"

"Wassup man? How you feeling?"

"Alright, just in pain and tired."

We both let out a little laugh, Andre pats my shoulder "You did good man, you did good"

I laugh again, "Thanks dude, I tried my best"

"Well you sure did work"

He walks over to the paper people Jade and I made, "Huh, so she wasn't lying"

"What do you mean?"

He chuckles, "Well, when Jade was done talking to you she came out holding a pair of scissors and Beck thought she you know…"

My eyes grow wide, "Killed me?"

He raises his hands in the air, "Hey man, Beck thought that not me"

"Jade wouldn't kill me….right?"

He shrugs, "Beats me, but I'm pretty sure not"

"Wow, thanks man. Out of all the talks I enjoyed yours the most"

He punches my arm, "Okay okay Mr. Sarcasm. No need for that"

"But I was serious"

We both laugh again, "Well man, I hope you feel better. See you soon alright?"

"Alright dude, thanks for stopping by"

"No problem."

He turns away and grabs the doorknob, "Oh and Robbie?"

"What's up?"

"Take care of Cat okay?"

He smiles then he was out.

Leaving me speechless.

**Cat's POV**

Andre walks out smiling, playfully punching my arm.

"Almost your turn little red"

I smile, "I know"

Tori walks in next.

Worry starts to wash over me, maybe more jealousy.

Freshman year when Tori transferred Robbie had a huge crush on her.

He admired everything about her, thinking to now it's making me feel insecure.

What if he still has slight feelings for her?

_Oh trust me Cat, he means it._

I hope Beck's right, but it's still irking me. Robbie and Tori alone in a room.

I stand up and take a peek in the room.

Tori was sitting on Robbie's bed, her hand was on his.

The contact was burning me, I never felt jealous before.

I felt a tap on my shoulder; I gasp and turn to see Jade. "Excited to see Robbie much?"

I slightly nod; red from embarrassment.

She smirks, "Your turn will come around"

She starts to walk away, "And there's nothing to be jealous of, he's definitely over Tori."

My jaw drops, _how can she tell?_

I look to see Tori getting up and hugging Robbie, I quickly rush to sit down.

She peeks out the door and smiles, "You're turn Cat"

**Robbie's POV**

Cat's next, I was starting to get nervous.

Tori waves one last goodbye as she heads out the door.

The door remains open, Cat shyly comes in.

I smile, "Hey Cat"

She plays with her hair, "Hi Robbie"

I lean up against the pillow, but the pain made it difficult "Gah"

"Robbie!" Cat runs over, "What's wrong?"

I lean back, "It just hurts to move you know?"

"Are you okay?"

I smile again, "I'm fine Cat the question is are you okay?"

She pulls up a chair and sets it to my left, "I'm fine Robbie"

"Are you sure? How's your back?"

She sighs, "Its fine Robbie, you're the one in the hospital….I should be more worried about you"

I look at her and smile, "There's no need to be, I'm still alive"

She places her hand on the bed, "How can you act so happy?"

"Because you're okay, all I care about is your safety"

She stares at me, "Why are you so sweet?"

I blush, "I guess I was just born with it"

Trying not to sound modest, she giggles "It's a good thing you were"

I laugh, she places her hand on my arm.

The shock from our contact comes back, I wonder if she can feel it too.

"So how long will it take you to heal?"

"Doctor says about 4 days, but I should avoid a lot of movement"

She pouts, "So does that mean you can't come to the beach?"

Oh yeah, I forgot about that.

That really sucks.

"I'm not sure, I got stitches and all but I don't think I can go in the waters"

"Oh that stinks, it would have been really fun"

"Yeah, maybe I can just hang on the sidelines. I don't want to ruin your guy's fun"

She slumps, "But it's not going to be fun if you're not having fun!"

I smile, "I can find ways to have fun"

"Like what?"

I think, "Build sand castles, get a tan, you know all the basic non-water activities you do at the beach"

She giggles, "I wanna build a sand castle!"

"Okay, let's build one together"

Her face lights up, "Sounds like a plan"

I smile, Beck enters the room "Hey guys we're gonna take off"

Cat looks at him, "You coming along Cat?"

She looks at me, "I think I'm going to stay here"

I blush, "Is that okay with you Robbie?"

I look at Beck who was smiling, "Its fine with me Cat. Tell the others thanks for stopping by and I'll hopefully see you all tomorrow."

Beck waves us off then it was just me and Cat in the room.

She yawns, "You tired?"

She lazily nods her head wiping her eye.

I scoot to the right, blushing "Uhm you can lay down here if you want"

She grows red and looks at the open spot, "Are you okay with that? I want you to have space"

I nod, "Its fine with me Cat; you seem exhausted"

She awkwardly climbs on the bed but sits, "Thank you Robbie"

"Sure thing Cat"

There was a moment of silence.

I hear sniffling, "Cat?"

"I'm so sorry Robbie"

Cat leans in against my chest crying, I wrap my arms around her "Sorry for what?"

"All of this, if I would have just listened to you about him this wouldn't have happened"

I didn't say anything for awhile, holding her close to me "Cat you don't have to be sorry. It's not your fault. We all make mistakes remember?"

"But this led to a horrible situation"

"It did huh? But life can't be perfect sometimes you have to mend the broken pieces and aim for perfection"

She stops crying but continues to sniffle, "How could you forgive me? After all of this"

_Because I love you._

"Because you're my best friend, through thick and thin you'll always be my best friend."

I feel a smile across her face, "You're the best Robbie"

I smile, "So are you"

We lay next to each other for a while.

Silence was entering the room, I held Cat close to me keeping her warm.

I hear her lightly breathing, she fell asleep.

I smile, stroking her hair.

My parents walk in the room, they share a smile.

I lip them to get my jacket on the chair for Cat.

My mom brings it over to me, kisses my forehead and they both greeted me goodnight.

I wrap the jacket around Cat; she mumbles and snuggles with it.

I lay my head on tops of hers and lightly doze off to sleep.

**Cat's POV**

Warmness enclosing me, scent of Robbie wafting.

This must be a dream.

"I love you Robbie"

**Robbie's POV**

I slightly open my eyes and smile again, brushing her hair.

I lean in against her ear

"I love you too Cat"

**Cat's POV**

I smile.

Best dream ever.


	21. Chapter 21

**Phew, Chapter 21. I'm honestly trying my super duper hardest to write these fast. Just for you guys! In return, reviews, subscriptions, and love would be nice. :D Heart you all! Enjoy!**

**Robbie's POV**

The birds are chirping, the sun is shining, and here I am lying in a hospital bed.

I lazily open my eyes to the beautiful sunny day; I place my hand to where Cat was.

It was empty.

I slowly turn around to see Cat wasn't there.

_She must have headed home._

The pain was subsiding it was a faint pain but not too bad. I touch the spot Cat laid on; I could still smell her strawberry perfume.

I smile to myself; _I love you Robbie, I love you too Cat._

I rub my eyes when I see something on the counter next to my bed.

I reach over and take it in my hands, "To Robbie, I promised you I would get you this. Thanks for the jacket last night, it kept me really warm! Feel better and hope to see you soon! Xoxo –Cat"

I smile again, opening the bag.

It was another picture frame, this time of Cat smiling and me sleeping….Wait.

I laugh; she took this picture this morning.

_She's adorable._

I place the note on top of the picture and set it aside taking my phone.

"Hey thanks for the wake up gift, I really love it. You're the best!"

I look at the time, 10 am I wonder when I can go home, it's so boring being here.

I hear a knock on my door, "Come in!"

The nurse walks in, "Good morning Robbie, how are you feeling?"

"A lot better than yesterday"

"Good, let's see if you can walk"

I nod as she helps me get off of the bed.

I stand before I take a couple steps, the pain wasn't as bad.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not really, just a little faint"

She nods and stands a distance from me, "Okay now walk toward me"

I take my first step almost stumbling the way to the nurse she holds my arms when I reach her.

"Good, now how did that feel?"

"Not that bad actually"

"Wow, you're a pretty fast healer. Let me just check with the doctor and I'm sure you're ready to head home today"

I thank the nurse and take a seat as she leaves.

My parents walk in, "Hey son, how are you feeling?"

"Not that bad, the nurse made me walk and it didn't really hurt as much so she's checking with the doctor to see if I can go home now"

My mom walks over to me fixing my hair, "That's great honey, you heal so fast"

I smile, "That's what the nurse said too"

Both my parents laugh along with me, the nurse walks in with a smile.

"Okay, Robbie you're all set to head home. We have your discharge papers so you don't need to sign anything."

"Thank you so much nurse" My mom says,

"Oh, no problem. Hope you feel better Robbie"

"Thanks ma'am"

She was just about to leave the room, "Oh wait nurse?"

She turns to me, "Yes?"

I smile, "Am I eligible for the beach this Saturday?"

She laughs, "Hm, you'll have to see for yourself. If you're still in mild pain, I would avoid going in waters but if it's completely gone you should be fine. Oh that reminds me, do you have pain medication at home?"

I nod,

"Take those at least every 4 hours, it'll help the pain"

I laugh, "Okay thank you ma'am"

She nods her head and walks out, my parents help me get in the car, taking my belongings with me.

I set my things in the car, and gently place the picture frame underneath my jacket for protection.

*Ding*

"Hehe, you're welcome! Do you like the picture?"

"Haha love it, you look really pretty in that picture too"

*Ding*

"Awh thanks, even though I don't agree because it was so early in the morning…."

"Haha, I'd have to disagree. You look great in every picture"

A realization came to me, are me and Cat going out?

I feel like we are, but I haven't formally asked her….or really confessed to her other than whispering I love you to her while she was sleeping.

Was she dreaming about me?

_Sometime people confess their feelings in their sleep because their too scared to say it when their awake._

I lean against the window of the car, my mind pondering about Cat.

_I just want to be hers already._

*Ding*

"Hehe thanks Robbie! How are you feeling?"

"Mild pain, I'm actually heading home now."

*Ding*

"OH! No way? I'm coming over"

I blush, "Oh really? Why?"

*Ding*

"Cuz I wanna see you! Are you going to be busy?"

"How nice of you! And no, I'm probably going to be confined to my bed all day to rest"

*Ding*

"Awh okay! I can take care of you!"

I smile, "Oh so are you going to be Nurse Valentine?"

*Ding*

"Lol! Sure! I wouldn't mind"

"Haha okay, the name's fitting"

*Ding*

"I think so too!"

My parents' parks on the driveway, helping me get out of the car and onto my bed in my room.

They brought me everything I needed, since I'm going to be stuck in my room all day.

"Mom, you really don't have to do this"

She fluffs my pillow, "Nonsense Robbie, I want you to be comfortable"

I smile, "Thanks mom I really appreciate it. By the way Cat's coming over"

She smiles, "Okay that's fine with me. Dad and I are going to have to go out soon, will you be okay?"

I raise my eyebrow, "I'm sure I can handle it"

She laughs, kissing my hair and walking out the door.

*Ding*

"Are you home?"

"Yep, just got home."

*Ding*

"Perfect timing, I'm here!"

*Ding dong*

**Cat's POV**

The door swings open, "Hello sweetheart" Mrs. Shapiro says with a warm smile

"Hi Mrs. Shapiro!"

She leads me inside; I wave hi to Mr. Shapiro who gently smiles back.

"Dad and I have to go out really quick, we'll be back shortly. Robbie's up in his room, will you be okay?"

I nod, "I'll be fine! I'll take care of Robbie, you can count on me"

She smiles, touching my shoulder before they both leave.

I walk up to Robbie's room and slowly open the door.

"Cat?"

I swing it open; Robbie was watching TV "Hi Robbie!"

He smiles, scooting over on the bed for me to sit.

I softly plop on it, "What'cha watching?"

He laughs, "Nothing in particular, just channel surfing."

I watch the TV change from channel to channel when he finally lands on "Silent Library" on MTV.

"This show is hilarious" He says, watching the new stunt being performed

I laugh "It is! You, me and the whole gang should do this!"

"That would be really fun"

I look at him, "You think?"

He starts to lean up, I could see the pain on his face

"Robbie be careful" I place my hand on his back, my other on his chest to support him, he finally manages to lean up against his pillow

"Ah thanks Cat"

"Are you okay?"

He smiles, "I'm fine Cat"

He taps my nose, I blush.

I look to see my hands still on him; I quickly remove them and place them on my lap.

He stares at my hands, "So you know about our plans on Saturday?"

I look down, "The one at the beach?"

He nods, "The nurse told me if the pain is gone by then I should be okay"

I smile, still looking down "That's great"

He lifts my head up, "Are you okay?"

My heart starts to beat faster, direct eye contact with Robbie.

"Yeah I'm fine Robbie, I was just thinking about….you know"

"The fight?"

I nod; he takes me in his arm against his chest. "I'm okay Cat; I promised you I would be okay remember?"

I nod against his chest, he rubs my arm. "Come on, let's just watch TV okay?"

I smile, snuggling against Robbie who still had me in his arm.

Are we dating?

I feel like we are….but we aren't.

I don't want the label of "Friends with Benefits" that title disgusts me, it's basically like saying "Hey I like you but I don't want to date you, so let's just act like a couple but still be friends."

I want to ask Robbie but how should I start?

"Robbie?"

"Cat?"

We both say at the same time, we share a laugh

"You first" he says

I shake my head "No you first"

He smiles but then grows red, "Uhm" I look at him, "D-do you….you know…like anyone?"

I blush mad red, that's exactly what I was going to ask him.

Last time he didn't tell me, all he said was "she's a close friend of mine" from our last talk.

Can he read my mind?

I couldn't think straight, "I-uh well I"

He smiles, "If you tell me who you like I'll tell you who I like"

My heart skips a beat, "Uhm, you promise?"

"Promise"

I smile, "Well the person I like is…."

He raises his eyebrow, "This guy"

Robbie laughs along with me, "Come on don't pull that one on me"

I smirk, "I told you, now it's your turn"

"That's not fair"

I giggle as he sighs, "Okay okay"

I look at him, "Let's just say….I love her"

I grow red, "And she loves me too"

_What?_

"Oh….really?"

"Well I'm pretty sure, one time when we hung out she fell asleep on me and when I was trying to wake her up she said I love you in her sleep"

_Wait…_

"Then there was the other time at the hospital, she fell asleep next to me again and said I love you in her sleep….again"

_No way…. _

"I said it back both times you know"

"H-huh?"

"When I was unconscious I could hear her voice in my head saying it to me so I responded back, then the time in my room when she said it, I whispered it in her ear saying I love you back"

_This can't be happening…._

He pulls me up, holding my arms to face him.

He smiles, "Let's just say the person I love…."

My heart was beating out of my chest.

"Happens to be my best friend"


	22. Chapter 22

**Haha, herrow people of fanfiction! Here you go Chapter 22! Much love to you all, and send me some back? Wonder what'll happen….I'm thinking of turning this into a multi story what do you guys think? Leave me a comment about it! **

**Chapter 22**

**Cat's POV**

"W-what?"

Robbie smiles, "Do you need me to say it again?"

My mouth wasn't connecting with my brain; I sat frozen in front of Robbie.

He takes my hand, starting to play with my fingers.

"I love you Cat"

I was too shocked for words, he smiles.

"Kiss me"

My lips start to tremble as I start to lean in, I close my eyes.

Waiting to taste his lips on mine.

My heart speeds up, my body quivers of anxiousness.

I probably was inching closer and closer to him.

_This is it._

* * *

><p>"Hello?<p>

"Cat?"

"Earth to Cat?"

I quickly open my eyes; Robbie was staring at me blushing red.

"Oh…sorry"

"Were you going to ki-"

"NO! I was just…..getting tired. You know long night"

"I see…."

He looks away; I touch his face

"Were you saying something though?"

He didn't face me, "Oh…well"

I turn his face towards me, "Tell me Robbie"

"You probably already heard"

"No, I spaced out…from tiredness"

He sighs, "I said the person I love happens to be my best friend"

I nod and smile, "I already heard that part"

"You did?"

"Mhm"

"Oh, cuz that's when you started to space out"

I grow red, "Sorry"

"It's fine…."

"What did you say after that though?"

He pulls me towards him, "I said….."

He mumbles.

I giggle, "Don't be shy Robbie, I'm your best friend"

He smiles, "Yeah but my best friend who I'm in love with"

I felt my body go numb.

_This can't be happening. _

**Robbie's POV**

Cat blushes, "So…."

I tilt my head,

"It's me that you're in love with?"

I laugh at her sense of obliviousness, or maybe she's doing it on purpose?

Either way this is it.

"Who did you think it was?"

She shyly shrugs against me, I squeeze her tightly "You know you're my best friend, so to be exact…."

She lifts her face up to me, "I'm in love with you Cat"

She leans up and sits facing me, tears on the verge of her eyes "R-really?"

I smile, "Yeah….I-I" She smiles through the tears on her face.

"I-I….I love you Cat"

"Robbie…"

I hope she wasn't going to reject me.

I felt the confidence shrinking, but at the same time growing.

Irony right?

Growing because hearing the encouragement of Beck and even hearing her say it makes it real, but shrinking because what if I'm just over my head?

No…I'm not going to think that way.

"Yeah Cat?"

She kisses my cheek which catches me off guard; I felt a shock from the peck of her lips. I blush, trying to hold in my smile.

"I love you too Robbie"

I explode of happiness inside, my world was just completed.

I place my forehead against hers; she shyly smiles and looks down.

I lift her chin up, she looks at my lips.

I smile, leaning in.

I feel her lips go on mine; we came into a sudden kiss.

It was filled with so much passion, all the love I've bottled up for her it's no longer hidden.

She leans in and kisses me back, with the same amount of feeling.

After about 30 seconds, I pull from her.

Staring deep in her eyes.

She smiles, "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that"

I laugh, hugging her "Yeah, you and me both"

My lips were still tingling, I couldn't stop smiling.

This is reality; I just kissed the love of my life.

She looks down, "Uhm…"

"Yes Cat?"

"Does….does this mean…"

I know exactly what she's going to ask.

I pull her into another kiss, "Cat, will you be my girlfriend?"

She smiles, kissing me again "Does that answer your question?"

I laugh, "I believe the usual code is 2 for yes, 1 for no"

She playfully punches my arm and pulls me into another passionate kiss. "Better?"

I chuckle, "Much better….girlfriend"

She blushes laying her head against my chest.

I wrap my arms around her, "I just realized something…."

"And what's that?"

"You didn't go to school today"

She laughs, "You're right. Oh well, there's always tomorrow right? Besides….today was perfect"

I smile, leaning my head against her

"Oh really? And what was the reason for that?"

She places her hand on my chest, "I got to hang out with my boyfriend"

My smile grows, my heart beats faster.

We hear the garage door open, my parents are home.

I get up from the bed, taking Cat's hand leading us out the door.

"Come on Cat, let's say hi to the folks"

"Are you okay walking?"

"Oh, I'll be fine. The pain isn't as bad. Let's go while they're still fresh"

She laughs behinds me and happily follows.

Her hand was in mine walking down the stairs; I reach the last step to see my parents in the kitchen.

They turn to see me, hand in hand with Cat, smiles grow on their faces.

"Mom, dad"

Dad touches mom's shoulder.

Cat looks at me with curiosity.

"Meet my girlfriend, Cat"

Cat's jaw drops with a smile, along with my parents.

My parents come over and hug Cat and I softly.

"Welcome to the family Cat" Mom says Cat smiles.

My dad gives me a handshake, "Proud of you son"

I chuckle, "Just like you huh?"

He laughs with me, "Sure, except your old man sure was smoother"

Everyone cracks up, everything is just perfect.

I don't know how this day could get any better.

After dinner and time with the family, the time was already near 7.

Cat gets up from the couch taking a stretch, "I should be heading home now. It's getting late"

My parents stand up, "Okay honey, take care now. You're welcome back anytime"

Cat hugs both my mom and dad as they head upstairs saying their goodnights along the way.

I head out with Cat to her car; she leans against it pulling her towards me.

I wrap my hands around her waist, she smiles "Are you going to be at school tomorrow?"

"I should be" I smile back at her.

"You better"

I laugh, "I'll try my best"

We come into another kiss, longer then our first one.

She giggles, "I'll text you tomorrow morning?"

"Sure, do you want me to just give you a ride to school?"

"Are you okay driving?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Then yes please"

I chuckle, "Okay, I'll pick you up early then"

She opens the door, before closing she faces me. "Goodnight Robbie"

I smile, pecking her cheek "Goodnight"

She was just about to close it, "Oh Cat?"

"Yes?"

"I love you"

She blushes, "I love you too Robbie"

Cat pulls out of my driveway, waving before heading home.

I sit on the porch looking out to the stars, smiling to myself.

I head inside, getting ready for bed and soak in the warmness of the blankets.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

_She's finally mine now.  
><em>

* * *

><p>I pull into Cat's driveway, the pain was completely gone.<p>

I guess I am a fast healer, in other words….I'm going to the beach.

I ring Cat's doorbell, in an instant the door swings open.

"Good morning Robbie!"

I kiss her cheek, "Morning beautiful"

She blushes; I could get use to this.

"You ready?"

"Yep!"

She takes her bag around her shoulder tossing it in the back with mine before sitting on the passenger seat.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better, I think I'm completely healed now"

She claps her hands, "Yay! That's great!"

"Yep, you know what that means?"

She raises her eyebrow; I pull out of the driveway "I could go to the beach"

She shrieks of happiness, "Yay! It's going to be so much fun now!"

I laugh, heading towards the boring destination known as school.

I park in the lot with minutes to spare, Cat and I grab our things and head towards campus.

Before entering through the doors, she takes her hand in mine.

Intertwining our fingers.

She looks up at me and smiles, "You ready?"

I smile back, kissing her hair "Been ready"

We enter through the door, hand in hand with nothing but smile and love on our faces.

**A/N: Yes! They're finally together! Almost done with story! Hope you guys liked how they ended up, I tried my best to put all fluffs in there. Like I said up there, I'm thinking of turning this into a multi-story kind of thing. What do you guys think? Review please! Much love! -BaDoBop**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hiiii! :D Chapter 23? Here you go! So I've decided I'm going to do a multistory of this, I'm really liking this. I kind of have a layout of what I want. It might involve college? OH SPOILER ALERT! ;D And, I got a review about sex/pregnancy thank you for that! I wasn't planning on putting any of that stuff in here but it's nice to hear about your opinion! I promise not to place that in my writing! I'll keep writing you keep reviewing and liking. Sound like a good deal? Much love to you all! **

**Chapter 23**

**Robbie's POV**

Cat and I walk through the halls of Hollywood Arts; everyone turns to us with a smile on their face.

Weird, how I don't know half of the people that attend here and yet it's as if they knew about my crush on Cat.

Awkward.

Doesn't bother me.

Not really.

I take my eyes off the crowd and see the gang not far from us.

Cat squeezes my hand

I turn to her "You okay?"

She smiles, "They're going to see that we're…."

"Together?"

She nods, "I can't wait to show you off"

I laugh as we edge our way closer to the group.

Beck was the first to spot us, his jaw drops. Everyone turns around and sees us holding hands, jaws drop at the same time.

Cat and I smile, "Hi everyone!" Cat says cheerfully,

Beck smiles wide enough for teeth to show, "You guys are?"

We both nod, everyone smiles and gathers in for a hug.

Even Jade.

Shocking right?

"It's about time you guys date!" Tori says after everyone releases from the hug.

Andre smiles, "Yeah, what took you guys so long? Even we were starting to get impatient"

I laugh, "Sorry, I was just nervous that" I look at Cat "She would say no"

She giggles, "You thought wrong"

Planting a kiss on my cheek.

"Aw" Everyone says, Tori explodes of happiness.

"Wait, how are you feeling Robbie?" Beck asks, everyone looks at me with worry.

"Oh don't worry guys I'm fine. I think I'm completely healed now"

"Great! So that means you're coming to the beach?"

I smile at Cat, who was still giggling "You know I'm always up for the beach",

Beck smiles, along with the gang.

*Ring ring*

First bell rings for first period, we all make our way to Sikowitz.

Cat loops her arm through mine, I smile kissing her forehead.

We take our seats in class waiting for Sikowitz, Cat sits behind me next to Tori.

"Good morning class!"

"Good morning Mr. Sikowitz"

Everyone says in a dull voice, Sikowitz frowns "Well don't I feel welcomed"

Tori stands up, "GOOD MORNING MR. SIKOWITZ"

The whole class laughs from Tori's uplifting greeting, Sikowitz was off like a maniac. "Oh thank you Tori, but I could care less about you children"

Tori's jaw drops as she sits down, mad about her "trying to make Sikowitz happy" effort"

"Alright children, gather round. Let's get to work on….ACTING!"

*Ding*

I take out my phone; "I love you"

I smile, turning to see Cat smiling back.

I look back to my phone, "I love you too beautiful"

I could feel her smile behind me growing wider.

**After School**

I wait outside Cat's class; luckily the teacher let us out early.

*Ding ding ding*

Finally, school's over.

I just want to see my girlfriend, even though I just saw her 2 periods ago.

Am I whipped already?

I couldn't care less if I am.

I'm too in love with Cat to care.

I see my beautiful red head approaching me with a smile, I pull her into a hug.

"Hey you" She says against my chest,

"Hey yourself"

She takes my hand, we start to make our way to my car

"How was class?"

She groans, "Boring! Washer wants us to do a report on why history is significant in our lives"

I laugh at her imitation of Washer, nasally and dull.

"Well, if you need help on it I could give you a hand. You know history is my best subject"

She giggles, "Everything is your best subject. You're just so smart"

I blush, "Thanks, so are you."

Cat leans up and kisses my cheek, leaning her head against my arm as we walk.

We pile in my car, pulling out of the parking lot and onto the road.

Cat turns on the radio, "I don't wanna go home yet"

I laugh, "Where do you want to go then?"

"Wherever, I just want to be with you"

I smile, "You up for burgers?"

She gasps, "YES! Let's go! We haven't been there in forever!"

I take the next exit and head off to our restaurant, Burger Joint.

We take our seats at the counter once we arrive, a lady appears before us.

"Welcome to Bur- Hey I remember you guys! Welcome back you lovebirds!"

Cat giggles, "Awh, we remember you too! Thank you!"

She smiles and looks at me, "What can I get you guys?"

I smile, "Do you still remember our last order?"

She taps her pen on her mouth thinking, "American Jack?"

I clap my hands together and nod, "That's it! We'll take the usual"

"Alrighty then! Coming right up!"

Cat laughs leaning her head against me, I laugh along with her.

Geez, I love her.

"I'm so full!"

I laugh at Cat, rubbing her belly.

"At least you actually finished your burger"

She frowns, "That's not good! I'm going to gain weight!"

I put my arm around her waist, "Nah, I think either way you'll look beautiful"

She smiles, "I just want to take a nap"

"Already?"

Cat yawns, "Not yet, I can wait. I want to go the park"

I laugh again, "Déjà vu"

"Weird right?"

"I'll say"

We share a laugh, getting in my car and heading to the park.

She leads me back underneath the tree, "Ah, this place brings back good memories" She plops down,

I sit next to her "It really does"

"So…is this where I told you…"

"Yeah" I chuckle, "While I was trying to wake you up"

She blushes, "Well, that's really embarrassing"

"I don't think so"

"Why not?"

"Cuz it made me realize that you love me, that I can finally make you mine"

She lays her head on my shoulder, "What made you love me?"

I take her hand, intertwining our fingers, "Everything about you."

She giggles, "Be specific"

I chuckle, "Well, how about the way you say my name?

The way you smile,

the way you greet me hello in the mornings,

the way you greet me goodnight at night,

how about the way you smell, the way you dress,

the way your red hair sticks out, the way your cute dimples show when you smile,

the way you laugh, the way you cry,

the way you hug,

the way you look,

how you're not afraid to take on a challenge,

how you're not afraid to be who you are,

your voice,

every flaw about you,

every perfect thing about you Cat.

I love and adore."

I could have gone on and on about what I love Cat, thing is there's just too many reasons that we would be dead by the time I'm done.

Cat turns my head facing her, a wide smile across her face.

"How did I end up with a guy like you?"

I smile, pulling her into a kiss. "By just being you"

She blushes, taking in another kiss.

She sighs, "I love you Robbie…so much"

I caress her cheek, "I love you too Cat, you have no idea how much I do"

We sit under the tree until the sun was out of sight, Cat fell asleep on me.

Complete Déjà vu, I love it.

I carefully pick her up, taking her in my car, her eyes slowly open.

"Hey sleepyhead"

She chuckles, still half asleep "Where are we?"

"In my car, I'm taking you home. It's getting late"

She groans, "I don't want to go to school mom, I want to go to Robbie's house and watch movies"

I laugh, kissing her cheek before closing the door.

I park on her driveway, I turn to see Cat slowly waking up

"Did I fall asleep?"

I nod, "Yeah, you did. It's okay we're here at your house so you can take a rest."

She smiles, as we exit the car heading to her front door.

"Thanks for today" Cat says, rubbing her eye

I chuckle "You don't have to thank me Cat, it's what I do"

She giggles, "I'll see you tomorrow at school then?"

"Of course, getting closer to beach day huh?"

"Yeah, I'm really excited for that!"

I pull her into a hug, "Sweet dreams okay?"

She nods, "Goodnight love"

I smile from her nickname, "Night beautiful"

We give each other one last kiss, before I head off into my car, Cat waves before heading inside.

I toss my keys on the counter and head for bed.

I climb into my covers, taking out my phone along the process.

1 New Message: Cat "I love you"

I smile, placing my phone next to me, fixing myself to get comfortable.

*Ding*

"I love you too sweetheart, see you in the morning"

I'll be sleeping great again tonight.

**Day 1 of dating, complete. I love fluff writing. It's my favorite! Review? Love you all! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello people of Fanfiction! Yes. Chapter 24, excited? Thanks for all the support and love! I really appreciate it! I enjoy writing these author notes, just trying to show how much I love you all and your support! Review and what not! Thanks! Love you all! PS. Read this! Once you see a whole bunch of italics, that's a song. I feel as if you should listen to it along reading the lyrics, it's called "Best Friend" By Jason Chen. I got inspired to do this story from that song, so listen to it! It's great!**

**Chapter 24**

**Saturday**

**Robbie's POV**

*Beep Beep Beep*

I shut off my alarm, happily getting out of bed.

My scar is completely healed now; I'm in no pain, best of all I'm going to the beach with my lovely girlfriend and our friends.

I still have to pack my things.

I do my daily routines and head downstairs for a quick breakfast.

"Morning honey" Mom was drinking coffee, reading her magazine in her robe.

"Hey mom, sleep well?"

She smiles warmly, "Yes I did you're going to the beach today right?"

I smile, "Yeah, we're meeting at Tori's house first so we can carpool"

"Okay honey, have fun. Be safe okay? Watch out for your injury"

I go over and kiss her cheek, "I will mom, you have fun too"

Mom smiles, I grab a piece of toast and orange juice and head back up to pack.

*Ding*

"Don't forget we're meeting at my house before we head out guys!"

It was a mass text from Tori. "Okay, be there soon"

I take out my duffel bag, stuffing it with my swimwear, spare clothes, sunglasses, and every necessary item I could think of.

*Ding*

"I call carpooling with you hehe"

I smile at Cat's message, "Haha awh darn, I wanted Andre to carpool with me"

*Ding*

"Funny! Hehe, are you leaving now?"

"Not yet, I'm still packing what about you?"

*Ding*

"I just got done, I'm heading to Tor's house now"

"Haha okay, I'll see you soon then beautiful"

*Ding*

"Okay love! See you soon!"

I place my phone in the side pocket, checking to make sure I have everything I need and head downstairs.

I take my keys and head to Tori's house.

* * *

><p>Everyone was already at Tori's, I hope I'm not late.<p>

I pull in the driveway, checking the time 9:58 am I was just on time.

I guess I'm not the early one after all.

*Ding dong*

the door swings open; Tori's smiling face appears in front of me "Hi Robbie!"

"Hey Tor"

She pulls me in for a hug, "Hey guy's Robbie's here!"

Everyone turns and smiles, "About time!" Andre says

I put my hands up defensively "Sorry man, I thought we were supposed to meet here at 10."

Beck laughs, "Don't worry you're not late, we all just wanted to eat breakfast here"

I laugh, "Oh alright, mind if I join then? All I had was toast"

Tori smiles, "Course! Grab what you want!"

I smile at Cat who was eating, I kiss her cheek from behind "Hey you"

She smiles, covering her mouth "Hey love"

Everyone gathers around the table to resume eating, I grab a bowl of cereal.

"So let's discuss who's riding with who" Tori says, taking a bite out of her toast.

"Well, there's six of us, so let's take 2 cars 3 people each" Beck says.

"Well if he says that I'm obviously with Beck" Jade says smiling.

Everyone sighs, "Of course, we all know that. Just like Cat's going with Robbie"

Cat smiles, leaning her body against mine.

I put my arm around the chair, smiling back.

"So that would just leave Andre and me" Tori says with a tone of contemplation.

"Man either way, we're gonna get stuck with love birds" Andre says with disappointment.

Everyone laughs, "Well then dibs on Cat and Robb!" Andre raises his hand,

Tori gasps "NO! No no no, I don't want to ride with…." She glares at Jade,

Jade slyly smiles "Okay, so Tori's with Beck and I. Andre with Robbie and Cat"

Everyone except Tori nods in agreement.

Tori groans, "Fine whatever, let's get going. The faster we get there the faster I don't have to deal sitting in a car with Jade"

The gang laughs, as we clean up heading to pack our stuff in the car.

"Andre you want shot gun?" Cat says, stuffing her bag in the back with Andre's and I's.

"If you don't mind, I actually already called shot gun" Andre says with a smile,

Cat nods "Okay, I don't mind. You're in charge of the radio then"

Andre laughs before heading in the passenger seat.

I give Cat a quick hug, "You ready?"

She kisses my cheek, "Always ready"

We both laugh before heading in the car, following Beck on the road.

* * *

><p>"Dang man you're a slow driver" Andre says,<p>

I scoff "Dude, I'm right behind Beck. I'm actually already 5 over the speed limit"

He looks at the speedometer "Seriously? Man, this is going to be a long drive"

Cat and I laugh, Andre blasts the radio. "My heart's a stereo; it beats for you so listen close…"

Man, Cat and Andre sound great together.

Both their voices blend so well.

I mean, I can sing, it's just not as great as Andre's.

I'm kinda jealous.

"Hey Robbie, you brought your guitar right?"

I shake my thoughts and look at Andre, "Yeah I did, it's in the trunk. Why?"

"Let's have a jam session then. Tonight, at the campfire."

I smile, looking at the rearview mirror to see Cat

"Sounds great" Cat giggles; we all continue singing until we arrive at the beach after 40 minutes.

Beck and I park next to each other, Andre rushes out taking a stretch "Finally! We're here! Let's hit that beach!"

We all exit the car, taking a stretch, absorbing the warm sun rays.

"Alright Andre calm down, we still gotta change into our swimwear" Beck says laughing.

"Oh yeah huh? Alright, whatever. Let's change" Andre drags his stuff, Beck and I follow him while the girls head to change.

I head into a stall, changing into my swim wear.

"Hey Robb, you ready?"

"Yeah man, I'm coming" I sling my bag around my shoulder, heading out the stall.

Beck and Andre whistle "Dang man, you've been working out recently?"

I smile, "Yeah I have. Can you tell?"

Beck pats my stomach, "Dude yeah, you've been working hard. What you do like 1,000 sit-ups?"

I laugh, "Nah only 100"

We share our moment of bromance before heading out to meet the girls.

"Oh, there's the girls. They've already set up our spot" Beck says, pointing them out.

We walk over to them; they were laying out our towels on the sand.

I couldn't help but stare at Cat; she was wearing a pink bikini.

It looked amazing on her; she looks like Ariel from the little mermaid.

I can't believe my girlfriend is a mermaid.

**Cat's POV**

"Hey guys" I hear Beck from behind, I was still adjusting me and Robbie's towels.

"Wow Robbie! Have you been working out?" I hear Tori, I immediately turn around.

My face grows red; Robbie was standing in front of me talking to the gang.

I had a feeling he's been working out but I never realized how much work he did.

His body was so toned, so strong and protective.

I go over to the gang and stand next to Robbie, he smiles "You look great"

He kisses my cheek; I blush "So do you. How long have you been working out?"

He smiles, "Just a few months. Nothing big."

I hug him from the side, "Muscle man Robbie"

He laughs, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"I love you"

I smile, "I love you too"

"Hey Robbie, you want a surfboard? Beck and I are gonna rent one"

Robbie looks over to the guy's direction, "Yeah! Get me one!"

I look at Robbie surprised, "You surf?"

He smiles, "Yeah, for a while now"

"I didn't know that"

He shrugs, "Eh, I never really tell anyone unless they ask"

"Oh, well that's cool!

He laughs, I feel like a bad girlfriend.

I don't know a lot about him, and he's my boyfriend.

That should change.

"You want me to teach you how to surf?"

I look at Robbie and smile "Yes please"

He smiles, "Hop on the board then"

**Robbie's POV**

I place the board on the white sand, taking Cat's hand "Okay so what you wanna do is make sure you balance your weight with the board, keep your cool, and hang loose"

Cat laughs at my imitation of a surfer, she steps on the board "Okay so stand like this?"

I place my hands on her waist "More like this"

I couldn't help but to laugh at Cat pretending to be a professional surfer, "Wow Cat you're a natural"

She giggles, hopping off the board "Thanks love"

"Robb, you ready to hit the waves?"

I nod, taking my board in my grasp, Cat holds my arm "Are you sure you're okay going in the waters?"

She says with concern, I peck her on the lips "Positive"

We both smile, she runs back to the girls hanging out under the shade.

I catch up with the guys who were already in the waters.

"Come on Robbie!" Beck says, peddling his way out.

I toss my board in the water and lay down, starting to swim to get in deeper waters.

"Here comes a big one" I hear Andre yell, he was right.

I get in my surfer mode action and swim towards the wave, it was inching closer.

I time it correctly, standing up, balancing my body.

"Yeeeeeaaaaahhh!" I yell, riding the wave.

It's been so long since I surfed, I forgot how great the feeling was.

Andre and Beck were right behind me, "Whooaaaa!"

We ride the wave for a good long 10 minutes, when we decide to crash and fall. We head back to the coast, the girls were clapping.

"Wow you guys rock at surfing!" Tori says amazed.

Beck, Andre and I rub our heads shyly.

Cat kisses my cheek, "You're amazing at surfing"

I shyly smile, "Thanks babe"

She giggles, "That's the first you've called me that"

I laugh, leaning my head against hers "Do you not like it?"

She pokes my nose, "Love it"

I take her hand, leading us to the gang.

"Aren't you ladies going in the water?" Andre says, taking a sip of water.

"Nah, we just came here to get our tan on" Tori says in relaxation.

"So, you changed in your swim suits but to only be in the sand?" Beck says,

"Yup" Jade nods.

I look at Cat, who smiles agreeing with Jade.

I turn to the guys, they were smiling.

It's like I can read they're minds.

Beck walks behind Jade, Andre behind Tori, I walk behind Cat.

Beck starts to motion his finger counting down from 3.

"3, 2, 1….."

We get ready.

"GO"

The girls turn around only to see us grabbing them over our shoulders, running towards the water.

"Guys! Put us down!" Tori says, pounding her hands on Andre's back.

We start to laugh, "Nope we came here for a reason!" Beck yells,

Jade growls "Beck you put me down this instant!"

Andre and I laugh, I feel Cat pounding at my back "Robbie put me down!"

I laugh even harder "We're almost there!"

As soon as we hit the waters we toss the girls at the same time, they came up soaking wet.

Beck, Andre, and I high five each other, mission accomplish.

"That was SO not funny!" Jade says, still wading in the water.

Tori and Cat come up laughing.

Andre helps Tori out, while Beck and I go over to Jade and Cat.

"See, its fun to be in the water right?" Jade blares up angry, yet smiles at Beck.

He takes Jade's hand and walk down the ocean, leaving Cat and I.

I wrap my arms around her waist, "The beach is beautiful isn't it?"

She places her hands over mine, "It is, I love the beach"

I kiss her cheek, "You make the beach even more beautiful"

She blushes, "You're so sweet Robbie"

I chuckle, "Only for you"

The gang and I play in the water until the sun was starting to set down.

Beck and Andre start a campfire, the girls bring out the food, while I go to my car and take out my guitar.

I place my guitar next to me, taking a seat next to Cat. "What's for din?"

Cat giggles, "Hotdogs"

"Nice"

She takes out the condiments, "Tori's still cooking the hot dogs though"

"That's fine I can wait"

The gang walks over to us, "Hot dogs are defrosting at the moment, so it's going to take a while"

"So Robb, to kill time let's hear you play that guitar"

I was stunned, "Ah, I-I'm not that great"

Tori smirks, "Shut up! I've heard you in Sikowitz one time. You sound great!"

Cat looks at me with begging eyes, I give in "Okay okay"

Everyone claps in happiness I pull out my guitar.

"What do you guys want me to play?"

Beck smiles, "How about a song for Cat?"

I go red, so does Cat.

Everyone nods in agreement, "AWH that would be so cute! Play a song for Cat!"

Cat shyly looks down, suddenly I felt my confidence growing.

I love making her smile.

I smile looking at Cat, "Okay"

She looks up at me "I actually have a song that matches _us _perfectly."

She blushes, everyone coos.

I start to strum my guitar; everyone bobs their head following the beat.

My heart speeds up, I start to feel clammy.

I look over at Cat smiling, I have to start singing soon.

I open my mouth, "_Do you remember when I said I'd always be there._

_Ever since we were ten, baby._

_When we were out on the playground playing pretend._

_I didn't know it back then_.

Cat shines an even brighter smile along with the gang.

_Now I realize you were the only one._

_It's never too late to show it._

_Grow old together, have feelings we had before._

_Back when we were so innocent._

_I pray for all your love._

_Girl our love is so unreal._

_I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me._

_I must be dreaming._

_This is something like a movie. _

_And I don't know how it ends girl. _

_But I fell in love with my best friend. _

_I think I'm love. _

_I think I'm in love._

_ I fell in love with my best friend._

Everyone coos and awe's in amazement, I see tears coming down Cat's cheeks

But with a smile still showing.

I face her, smiling.

_Through all the dudes that came by._

_And all the nights that you'd cry._

_Girl I was there right by your side._

_How could I tell you I love you when you were so happy….with some other guy?_

_Now I realize you were the only one._

_It's never too late to show it._

_Grow old together, have feelings we had before._

_When we were so innocent_.

She starts to giggle, wiping her tears.

_I pray for all your love._

_Girl our love is so unreal. I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me._

_I must be dreaming._

_This is something like a movie._

_And I don't know how it ends girl._

_But I fell in love with my best friend._

_I know it sounds crazy._

_That you'd be my baby._

_Girl you mean that much to me._

_And nothing compares when_

_We're lighter than air and_

_We don't wanna come back down._

_And I don't wanna ruin what we have._

_Love is so unpredictable._

_But it's the risk that I'm taking, hoping, praying_

_You'd fall in love with your best friend._

_I pray for all your love._

_Girl our love is so unreal._

_I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me._

_This is something like a movie._

_And I don't know how it ends girl._

_But I fell in love with my best friend._

I keep strumming, smiling.

_I remember when I said I'd always be there._

_Ever since we were ten baby._

"Woo!"

"Yeah!"

"Robbie you have a great voice!"

I shyly smile at the gang, I turn to see Cat bursts into tears.

I stand up, placing my guitar in the sand.

I pull Cat into a tight hug, she snuggles against my chest "You're amazing"

I kiss her hair, "Like I said"

I lift her chin, melting in her eyes "Only for you"

I pull her in for a kiss, wrapping my arms around her waist.

Every time we kiss, fireworks explode.

I love it.

*Click*

Cat and I pull apart; we turn to see Tori with her phone.

"Did you just take a picture of us?" Cat says curiously,

Tori nods "Yes! You guys are so cute! Awh! This picture is adorable"

She shows us her phone, Cat and I kissing in the sunset around a campfire.

Cute status picture.

Cat smiles, "Awh I love this, Tor send this to me"

"Kaykay"

Cat kisses me on the cheek before sitting next to Tori,

I smile heading towards Andre and Beck.

"Man this day has been great"

"Andre come help me cook the hotdogs!" Tori yells, Andre groans dragging himself to Tori.

Beck and I laugh, he places his hand on my shoulder "Proud of you man"

"About Cat?"

"Yeah, I've never seen you so happy"

I chuckle, "Yeah, she makes me happy dude"

"Keep it that way"

"I plan on it, thanks Beck. You know for everything"

"Yeah man, consider me your personal wingman"

We laugh, "Guys! Hotdogs are ready!"

Beck pats my back, we take a hotdog, devouring every bun and dog we can get.

After eating and hanging we all decide to pack up and head back to Tori's house.

We were all pretty exhausted once we reach her house.

Beck, Jade and Andre plop on the couch, Tori goes to the kitchen taking out the lemonade.

Cat takes my hand, leading me to the other couch; she lays her head on my shoulder.

"Ugh I wish I brought some PJ's. I don't want to drive home" Andre mumbles against the pillow, we all laugh.

"Uhm Robbie?" Cat whispers,

"Yeah babe?"

She smiles, "I have to go soon"

I frown, "Really? That sucks"

She weakly nods, "Come with me to my car?"

"Of course, I'll head home too"

"You don't have too"

"It won't be fun without you"

She blushes, we both get up taking a stretch "Guy's we have to head home now, today was fun" I say, everyone nods.

"Okay, see you guys at school Monday. Careful driving" Tori says, bringing everyone a glass of lemonade.

Cat laughs, "Okay mom"

We wave before heading out the door.

Cat leans against her car, looking down.

I lean my arm against the car door, "Are you okay?"

She nods; starting to smile "Today was just a great day"

I kiss her forehead "It was huh?"

"I didn't know you could sing"

I smile cheesy, "Eh, I'm not that great at it. But I still enjoy singing"

Cat lifts her head, "To me. You sound amazing"

I chuckle, "Thanks beautiful. Your voice is perfect"

Cat puts her hand behind my head, pushing me towards her.

I lean in for another kiss, and another, and another.

We didn't stop after about 5 minutes,

Cat pulls apart "I love you Robbie"

I hug her tight, "I love you too Cat"

After one more kiss, Cat enters her car pulling out of the driveway.

I head into mine and head home.

I crawl into bed after showering and getting ready for bed.

*Ding*

I take out my phone; it was a picture message from Cat.

I click open curiously, "Sweet dreams sweetheart"

I smile, staring at the picture of Cat and I kissing.

I save the picture and set it as my background, "You too beautiful"

Day 2 complete.

Can't wait for day 365.


	25. Chapter 25

**Wow Chapter 25 already? Where did the time go…. I absolutely had a blast writing this and I hope you had a blast reading it! I love you all! Reviews would be nice! Put your hearts up! ****I also have a question regarding my vocabulary, do you guys mind if I use profanity? I feel as if it would fit their age due to the fact they are teenagers, but I don't want to affect my views. What do you guys think? I want to please you with everything I got! I've reached 100 reviews! Thanks for all the support guys! **

**Warning: This chapter consists of fluff….again. Just a bit more! They're practically in the "Honeymoon Stage"**

**Chapter 25**

**Robbie's POV**

*Ding*

I slowly open my eyes, squinting to check the time.

9 am. I sigh, sticking my arm out of the warm blankets to grab my phone from the nightstand.

I lean up against the bed, putting my glasses to read the text.

"Good morning sweetheart"

I chuckle, adjusting my glasses, the message was still blurry from the sudden "wakeup."

I yawn, responding back to Cat's message "Good morning beautiful, sleep well?"

I slowly climb out of bed, fixing it before heading to do my daily routines.

*Ding*

I finish taking my warm shower, change clothes and pick up my phone.

"I slept great! How did you sleep?"

"I slept great also! Thanks for sending that picture, it's my new background"

*Ding*

"Awh really? It's my new background too. I love how whenever I turn my phone on, the first thing I see is you and me"

I smile, "Yeah me too, plus seeing that picture will always bring memories of the beach!"

I head downstairs, taking a glass out to pour juice in.

As I close the fridge I notice a note on the fridge, "Robbie, went out with your father. Today is mother and father day! Consider today parents free day! We love you. Have a good day. –Mom"

I laugh, taking a seat on the counter sipping my juice.

*Ding*

"Hehe, yes it will! Good times…Uhm Robbie?"

I reach over, taking an apple in my hand

"Yeah babe?"

*Ding*

"I need your help"

"With?"

*Ding*

"Remember that history report Washer assigned"

"Yeah, do you need help on it?"

*Ding*

"I would appreciate it"

I chuckle to myself, "Alright, I'll come over. You want me to leave right now?"

*Ding* "If it's not too early for you!"

"It's not, I love seeing you anyways"

*Ding*

"So sweet…"

"Only for you"

I take my jacket from the closet along with my keys and head out the door.

Before heading to Cat's, I stop by Hall-Mart.

I felt like surprising her with a few gifts.

What's her favorite candy again?

Right, sour patch kids.

I pick up the party size bag, scanning the store.

_Flowers, flowers._

I notice beautiful pink roses; they remind me a lot like her.

I smile, staring at a flower version of Cat, taking a bouquet in my hands.

I was about to head to the register when stuffed animals catch my glance.

_She does love giraffes._

I notice in my peripheral vision, a large giraffe doll.

I smile, taking the giraffe in my arms and heading off to pay.

The cashier smiles, "Girlfriend?"

I shyly smile, handing her the money and taking my things to the car.

*Ding*

"Where are you?"

"On my way, sorry had to stop by the store"

*Ding*

"Hehe okay, see you soon love"

I gently place the gifts on the passenger seat and head off to Cat's.

As soon as I got there, I quickly take my things and rush to her front door.

I ring the doorbell, covering my face with the giraffe, flowers, and candy that were in my arms.

I hear the door unlock, Cat swings the door open.

I peep through an opening, "Surprise"

She blushes, biting her lip smiling "Robbie…What's this for?"

I smile, "No reason, I just thought I should let you know how much you mean to me. I love putting a smile on your face"

Cat smiles wider, taking the things and leading me inside.

She carefully places the giraffe and candy on the couch while she goes to the kitchen to put the flowers in the vase.

Before I knew it, Cat rushes into my arms.

"You're the best" She says against my chest,

I laugh "I try"

She looks up, pecking me on the lip "And you succeed"

I shyly smile, watching her as she takes the other gifts in her arms.

"Will you please take the vase upstairs? I want it in my room"

I chuckle, "Sure"

"Thanks love"

I cautiously take the vase in my hand, slowly walking behind Cat upstairs to her room.

She giggles, holding the giraffe against her chest.

I place the vase on her shelf, "You like it?"

She nods, "He's perfect"

I laugh, taking a seat on her bed "You going to give it a name?"

She sits next to me, "Robbie"

I smile, kissing her cheek "That's a nice name. Never heard a name like that before"

She laughs, leaning against me.

"So we should get to work on that essay huh?" I say turning to Cat, she giggles.

I give her a confused face, "What's so funny?"

She giggles even harder, "I already finished the essay"

I laugh along with her, "Oh did you now?"

Cat laughs nodding, "I really did!"

"Then you lied to me!"

She places Robbie the giraffe on her side, "It wasn't a lie. It was more of a joke"

I playfully nudge her, "A joke for me to come over?"

She shyly nods, "I just wanted to hang out with you….."

She looks down, I grab her hand "You could have just told me you wanted to hang out babe"

She blushes, "I know…I just thought you'd think I'd be too clingy to always want to see you…."

I place my other hand on her cheek, "Cat, don't ever think that. You're not clingy; I think it's adorable how you want to see me. Because in all honestly, I want to see you as much as you probably want to see me"

She smiles, "I guess you can say we're both clingy then huh?"

I laugh, caressing her cheek "Yeah, I guess so. I wouldn't call it clingy though. I'd just call us two kids in love"

She laughs along with me, looking directly in my eyes "I love you Robbie"

I kiss her, "I love you too sweetheart"

She takes the sour patch kids, "You know what'll go perfect with these?"

I warmly smile, "No what?"

"A movie"

I chuckle, "Alright, your choice"

She happily nods, getting up to her closet where she keeps her movies.

I lean back against her bed, ""What are we gonna watch?"

She takes out a case, "Bloody Murders"

I raise my eyebrow, "Isn't that a horror movie about massacre?"

She nods, heading towards the TV.

"Are you sure you want to watch that babe?" I ask, she turns to face me

"I'll be fine. You make scary movies seem less scary."

I smile, "Why do you have that in the first place?"

"The DVD?"

I nod, she inserts the disc and sits next to me, "It's my dad's. But I just wanted to keep the case in my room since he's always losing his stuff"

I laugh, before something hits me. "How are your parents?"

She solemnly looks down, "Not sure, haven't seen them in a while"

I look at her with sympathy, "I'm sorry Cat, but hey they're missing hanging out with their amazing daughter."

She weakly smiles, fidgeting her fingers.

I kiss her cheek, "But that just leaves more time for me to hang out with you"

She giggles, leaning her body against mine, hitting play on the remote.

My day's always perfect when I'm with her.

**Cat's POV**

"Ah!" I cover my eyes, Robbie laughs.

I playfully punch him, "You're not making this less scary!"

He smiles, holding my hand "What do you want me to do to make the movie less scary then?"

I blush, "Uhm, cuddle with me?"

He laughs, taking me in his arms; he pulls me on top of him holding me close to his chest.

"Better?"

I smile, "Much better"

"How are you going to watch the movie though?"

I giggle, "Guess you're just going to have to tell me what's happening"

He chuckles kissing my forehead, "I'll try my best"

I laugh, snuggling against Robbie.

*Ding*

His phone goes off, his nose wrinkles.

Cute.

Majorly cute.

He takes out his phone from his pocket, curiosity runs through me.

"Who is it?" I ask nonchalantly,

He gasps, "Andre, look at this pic. It's apparently his future car. It's sick"

He shows me the picture, a red convertible displays on the phone.

I gasp with Robbie, "That thing must cost like a million dollars!"

"I know right? Crazy" He texts back Andre, I lay on his chest.

"Hey Cat?"

I look up, "Yeah sweetheart?"

He blushes, "Uhm, I wanna show you something"

I lean up, still on top of him facing his way

"What is it?"

He grows even redder, showing his phone, there was a "draft" message with my name on it.

I curiously take the phone in my hand opening the message.

"Read it out loud" Robbie says shyly,

I gaze at the long worded message "Cat….

It's not your fault…

None of this was, it was all my fault.

Cat….the reason I got mad at you was because I was jealous.

Jealous that you were Jason's and that he was yours.

I couldn't stand seeing you with him; every time I saw you guys together I wanted to explode.

You're probably wondering... "Why Robbie? Why did you get jealous?"

Well Cat…I have the perfect answer for you.

Caterina Valentine, I love you.

There I said it….to be honest Cat I never knew that I loved you.

I thought we would just be best friends until we died, but….you can't control who you catch feelings for.

Every day….every single day I loved seeing your face, hearing your laugh, your voice, feeling your hug, smelling your scent.

You took me in when I was a loser with a puppet; you didn't think I was weird like everybody else.

You were…different, and I like that.

Cat, I'm the guy out there who is willing to like you, even better I love you.

For you, everything about you I adore.

Cat, you're not stupid, in fact to me you're the smartest girl I've met.

Don't ever say that you're stupid because you're not.

When I told you to never talk to me again…I didn't really mean it, I was just so mad when you told me about Jason.

But we all make mistakes right?

What's happened in the past is done and over, we can't go back in time to fix that.

But it made me realize how much I love you Cat.

I love you more than anything, and I just wanted to be yours, for you to call me your…boyfriend.

I love you…."

My jaw drops, my heart skips a beat I look up to Robbie shyly smiling at me.

I hold back my tears, "R-Robbie"

He takes my hand, intertwining our fingers,

I stammer "W-was t-this when I was with J-Jason?"

He nods, "When you sent me your apology text about him, that's when I texted that….thing is I chickened out and didn't send it"

I smile, kissing Robbie on the lips "You should have sent it"

He softly chuckles, "Why? I didn't even know if you liked me back"

I bite my lip, "Well maybe if you sent the message…."

I kiss his cheek "It could have changed things between us sooner"

He laughs, pulling me in for another kiss

"That was a really sweet message Robbie"

"Was it?"

I nod, smiling.

He plays with my fingers, "I put my heart into that message"

"I can tell….I love how affectionate you are"

He blushes, "Thanks beautiful"

We both smile, we disregarded the movie playing and start to talk, sharing everything we could think of.

By around 7, Robbie had to go home.

I lead him out the door; he leans against me kissing me.

"I love you Cat"

I smile; "I love you to sweetheart"

He smiles, kissing me on the cheek before heading into his car.

*Ding*

"Goodnight babe, just thought I'd let you know that you mean the world to me. Sweet dreams"

I giggle reading his message.

My day's always perfect when I'm with him.

**Fluffiness complete. Do you like it? Does it make you smile? I hope it does. Haha! Thanks for the love guys! Love you all!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Slowly coming to an end here, I've really enjoyed writing this. Love you all!**

**Chapter 26**

**June, last day of school**

**Robbie's POV**

It's been a wild junior year; I can't believe how fast it went.

A lot of crazy stuff has happened, some I won't forget for a long time.

I look over to Cat, who was talking to Sikowitz one last time before the bell rings.

I smile, we've been together for 5 months now, it's not long but it sure does feel like we've been together longer.

She waves to Sikowitz and walks towards me smiling, "Hey baby"

I smile pulling her into my lap, "Hey you, what did you talk to Sikowitz about?"

She giggles, "Nothing really, I was just telling him how I'm going to miss him over the summer and that I can't wait to have him again next year"

One last year with Sikowitz, crazy.

I'm going to miss that coconut obsessed maniac.

"Man, can you believe it's our last year of high school next year?"

Cat nods, "I'm so nervous…."

I tilt my head, "Why?"

"Because that's when we're going to apply for college, get jobs, earn scholarships, I'm scared colleges won't accept me for that matter!"

I kiss her cheek, "I'm sure whatever college you apply too, you'll get accepted in an instant"

She giggles, poking my nose.

I felt an arm on my shoulder I look up to see Beck, "Hey Beck what's up?"

He smiles, "You thinking of getting a job this summer?"

"It would be nice, I need money"

He laughs, "Come apply with Andre and me at the mall"

"What store?"

"The Hits, it's a pretty legit CD store. They sell everything from the classics to today's Nicki Minaj single"

That sounds awesome, working around something I love, music.

I chuckle, "Yeah man, that'd be awesome. When are you guys applying?"

"Uh not sure- Andre come here!"

Andre turns around, excusing himself from his conversation with Tori and heads towards us "Wassup?"

"When should we apply for that music store you were talking about?"

Andre crosses his arms, "How about today? The earlier we work the more money we'll be making"

We both nod in agreement, "Alright cool, we'll meet after school"

Andre and I nod, as he and Beck walk away towards Tori and Jade.

I feel Cat playing with my fingers, "I should find a job too"

"Want me to help? We can go job searching after I apply at The Hits"

She smiles, "Okay! Oh! Maybe Tori, Jade and I can work at the mall too! It'll be so cool having all of us so close"

I laugh, "I actually like that idea, I'll tell the guys you ladies should tag along"

Cat giggles, "Okay"

She lays her soft lips on mine, fireworks again.

It'll never go away.

It's not like I want them too anyways.

*Diiiiinnnnngggg*

"Alright class, have a great summer! I'll see all you nig nogs next year!"

Cat helps me up, "Nig nogs?"

I laugh, wrapping my arm around her waist "Beats me"

Just 5 more periods of classes I won't have to take again next year, and then it's summer time.

I whip out my phone in class to text Beck, 1 New Message: Beck "Hey man, is it cool if the ladies join us? Cat wants to find a job at the mall too"

*Ding*

"Yeah man it's cool, I'll tell Jade to find one. It'll help if she wants those new scissors she keeps talking about…."

"Doesn't she already have enough?"

*Ding*

"Try telling her that"

"Haha, I won't even bother. Alright cool lemme tell Tor about it"

*Ding*

"Alrighty"

1 New Message: Tori "Hey Tor, tag along with us at the mall? Cat wants to find a job and so does Jade. We're all going job searching"

*Ding*

"Yeah! Cat already texted me, so let's do it! Let's make money!"

"Haha, we'll try our best!"

*Diiiiiiinnnnnngggg*

4 more.

*Diiiiiinnnnnnggggg*

3 more.

*Diiiiiiinnnnnngggg*

2 more.

Almost there.

*Diiiiiiinnnnnngggg*

1 more.

I can already taste summer.

*Diiiiiiiiinnnnnggg*

SCHOOL'S OUT!

Everyone rushes out of class and heads for the buses or cars, zooming out of the parking lot; I wait in front of the school for Cat.

She runs out towards me, I tightly hug her "It's finally summer babe!"

She laughs, "About time!"

The gang approaches us with a smile, "We're finally seniors!" Tori says, it finally hits us.

We're seniors.

We all cheer with happiness and gather in for a group hug.

"I say this calls for a celebration!" Beck says

I look at Cat smiling "How about burgers?"

Cat smiles back, Andre cheers "Burgers? Let's go!"

Everyone laughs, heading towards their cars.

"We'll follow you okay Robb?" I nod, opening the passenger door for Cat.

She pecks me on the lips, "Such a gentlemen"

I laugh, shutting the door, and walk to the driver's seat.

Cat turns on the radio; I take a turn out of the school parking lot with the gang following us to "Burger Joint"

She lowers down the volume, "We've been together for 5 months now right?"

I smile, "Yeah we have, best 5 months of my life"

I glance at her, Cat blushes "I feel like we've been together longer"

I nod, "Yeah me too, but hey I'm just glad you're finally mine"

"Me too sweetie…."

She looks down, "Uhm Robbie?"

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"Do you think we'll still be together all of senior year?"

I question myself.

_I want to be with you until I die._

I pull into a red light; I look at her "I can't really answer that Cat, I can't tell the future. But I really hope we do, I fell hard for you Cat. I want to be with you for a very long time"

She smiles, "You took the words right out of my mouth"

I laugh, kissing her cheek. "I love you"

Cat leans into my ear, "I love you too baby"

I blush, Cat giggles.

*Honk honk*

"ROBBIE THE LIGHT'S BEEN GREEN FOREVER AND A DAY! MOVE!"

Cat and I laugh, looking to see Jade yelling, Beck covers his face in embarrassment.

"Jade must be hungry" I say jokingly, Cat laughs.

I finally proceed on the road, driving as fast as I can, I don't like seeing Jade mad.

But then again when isn't she mad?

I finally park in front of the diner, Beck, Andre and Tori follow along.

"Dang, you can seriously smell the burgers! It's killing me" Andre says,

Tori sniffs "Wow you can! It's making my mouth water"

I chuckle, "Yeah Cat and I said the same exact things when we first came here"

"You guys been here before?" Beck asks, I nod.

"Awh how cute!" Tori says smiling,

Jade rolls her eyes "Okay are we gonna stand here and reminisce about the past or are we going to eat burgers?"

Beck laughs, kissing Jade's cheek.

Jade smiles, yeah you didn't hear that wrong.

She actually SMILED.

We all head inside, filling up the biggest booth they got.

Cat and I scan for our typical waitress but she wasn't here.

Must be here day off.

Darn.

A man approaches us with a cheesy smile, "Hey guys welcome to Burger Joint! Can I start you off with something to drink?"

We all order our drinks, he hands us our menus "Alright I'll get those started right away"

He walks off towards other tables, leaving us to scan our menus.

"Cat what do you usually get here?" Tori asks,

Cat looks at me and smiles "Robbie and I would always get the American Jack."

"Is it good?"

I chuckle, "We think it is"

"Oooh man, I'm getting me a double cheddar bacon" Andre says, rubbing his hands in delight.

Beck laughs "Dude that thing must have like 10,000 calories"

Andre shrugs, "YOLO"

Everyone groans lately that's what everyone's been obsessing about.

That "You Only Live Once" term, thanks for that Drake.

"Man Andre, you still say that?" Beck says shaking his head,

Andre chuckles "Nah but hey I just needed something to say"

Everyone stifles a laugh; the waiter brings us our drinks. "Okay you guys ready to order?"

We all nod, placing our orders one by one.

"Cool cool, I'll get those started"

After about 15 minutes of talking, our food comes in, wafting our noses with nothing but delicious fumes.

"Alright guys, let's dig in" Beck says, we all take a bite of our food.

"Wow"

"Oh my"

"Man"

"Dang"

Everyone says with amazement, Cat and I laugh.

"Told you this place was good"

Tori nods, taking another bite "This is amazing, this should be our usual hangout spot"

Everyone nods, Cat frowns.

I take out my phone, 1 New Message: Cat "What's wrong sweetheart?"

She pulls out her phone, reading the message carefully.

*Ding*

"I thought this was OUR place"

I smile, "It is, it'll always be our place. Don't worry I'll take you here without the gang, just you and me. Sound like a plan?"

I hear her giggle,

*Ding*

"It's a date"

I chuckle, putting my phone away.

We all took our time eating but by the time we were done we were stuffed.

"Oh man, I've never been this full in my life" Andre says rubbing his belly,

Tori does the same "I feel like I have a food baby"

Jade gives her a weird look, "A food baby?"

Tori nods, "You never heard of that expression?"

Jade frowns, "No….food baby…."

Jade goes off into her own world, Beck cuts in "So off to the mall?"

"Let's hit it"

I nudge my way through the booth, "One sec guys, bathroom"

I narrow my way towards the cashier, "Excuse me, I'd like to pay for my table"

He raises his eyebrow, "As in, everyone? Didn't you all agree on separate receipts?"

I laugh, "Yeah, but hey I offered so it should be my treat"

He chuckles, "Such a generous man"

"Thank you"

After paying, I head back to the gang, still sitting in the booths.

"That was a fast bathroom break" Beck says,

I rub my head "Just had to wash my hands"

"Alright then, let's pay and head out"

I chuckle, as the gang walks towards the cashier. Beck approaches the register first, "Excuse me sir, we'd like to pay now"

The cashier furrows his brow, "Oh, your receipts have already been paid off"

Beck's eyebrows raise in confusion along with the gang, "What do you mean?"

He points at me, "That young man already paid for all of you"

They turn their heads towards me, I wave smiling.

"Dude! You paid for all of us?" Beck yells,

I chuckle "Don't worry about it guys"

They all approach me with anger in their eyes, "DUDE why?"

Cat gives me the most evil glare of them all, I raise my hands defensively "Guys I offered, I should at least pay for you"

"Man, you offering us this place is already payment!" Andre says, Cat punches my arm.

"You always do this!"

I laugh, "Guys seriously, don't worry about it."

Everyone sighs and gives in, saying their thank you while we head out the door.

"Alright Robbie, next time we're paying for YOU" Tori says pointing her finger at me,

I shake my head "Fine, fine. If you say so"

She heads off towards her car, "So we'll meet at the mall?"

We all nod, heading in our cars and taking off on the road.

I look to Cat, her arms were crossed she looks like a 6 year old pouting.

Adorable.

I chuckle, "Are you still mad at me?"

She looks out the window, "Yes"

"Why?"

She glares at me, "You always do that…."

"What? Pay?"

"For other people"

"Yes I do"

"Why?"

"Because sharing is caring"

She sighs, "But sometimes it makes some people feel like they're taking advantage of you just because you're always paying"

I glance at her, "But…you would never take advantage of me right?"

She looks shock from my response, "No! Of course not!"

"Then it's not taking advantage, it's paying because I like to be generous"

She touches my arm, "Okay…but sweetie sometimes don't be too generous okay?"

I smile, "I'll try not to. Just as long as I can see a smile on your face"

She smiles, "For you, that's free of charge. You always know how to make me smile"

I blush, "Geez, you're amazing"

She giggles, "And so are you"

The parking lot at the mall was filled with cars; I never realize how many people go right after school.

After circling the lot for about 5 minutes we all found a spot close to each other, Cat and I wait for the others at the entrance.

"Man, it's so crowded! Is everyone trying to get a job here?" Tori says,

"Hope not, I need this job" Andre says, jolting inside.

We all follow behind him; Cat takes my hand in hers.

"So you ladies coming with us?" Beck asks the girls nod

"Yeah! We're going to need your help finding a job for us anyways"

We laugh, "Okay then, let's go"

The Hit was surrounded by High School students, looks like the job is going to be a tough competition.

I whistle, "Man there must be like 50 dudes applying for the same job"

Andre rubs his hands, "Let's separate the boys from the men"

Beck and I laugh we turn to the girls, "Wish us luck?"

Tori, Jade, and Cat gave each of us a hug.

Cat kisses my cheek, "Good luck. I'm sure you'll get it"

I smile, catching up to the guys.

Once we enter, we were approached by a tall slender man wearing ripped jeans and a Beatles shirt, "You guys here for the job openings?"

We nod, he hands us each an application "Well, since a lot of high school dudes are applying here. We're going to have to verify who's eligible for the job by this application and a typed up resume, deadline is next Friday. Once you turn it in, you'll just have to wait and see if we call you for the position"

We nod our heads intently, "Alright dudes, take care and good luck"

We exit the store approaching the girls, Tori jolts up "How'd you guys do?"

We shrug, "It's a call acceptance type of job. We have to turn in these applications by next Friday and hope for the best for a call"

The girls frown; I smile "Hey I'm pretty confident we'll get the job. No need for those expressions ladies"

The guys laugh, they eventually smile.

"So now let's scavenger for your jobs ladies" Andre says, leading the group.

"We've already decided on a place" Tori says,

"Where?"

I look at Cat "Bed, Bath, and Yonder"

I chuckle; I should have seen that coming.

"Cool, less walking around now" Beck says, taking Jade's hand.

I take Cat's, walking with the group.

I kiss Cat's hand, "Good luck beautiful"

She smiles, following behind Jade and Tori.

I take a seat next to Beck with Andre; we start to work on our application.

"Ugh, this is so boring" Andre groans in distaste, we nod.

I look up to see the girls running towards us, Cat jumps into my lap.

I smile, "You all seem happy"

She smiles, "We got the job!"

My eyes widen, "Seriously?"

I hug her, "That's great!"

She kisses my cheek, Andre groans "Are you kidding me? A frilly girly lotion store doesn't hire by application?"

Tori shakes her head, "Nope just an interview, we all start tomorrow at 3"

Andre tosses his pen, "Alright guys I'm about to just start working at Bed, Bath and Yonder"

Beck laughs, "Come on man, this job is worth it. You love music. Plus we'll probably get stellar discounts for CD's"

Andre sighs, "Yeah yeah, fine. Whatever"

I laugh, caressing Cat's leg, she leans against me "What have you guys' been doing?"

"Filling out this useless application"

Cat giggles, "It's not that hard dear"

"I know, but hey it's summer I shouldn't have to be writing anything unless it's for my paycheck"

The gang laughs, "Congrats ladies on getting the job"

They all smile, "Thanks guys"

Cat smiles against me, "Now that I have a job, you know for sure I'm paying for you next time"

I laugh, kissing her cheek "YOLO babe…..YOLO"

Summer's starting off perfect.

**A/N: Hope this chapter was good, I tried my best to end it but I didn't know how to click it right. Hope you still liked it? Love you all!**


	27. Chapter 27

**So close to the end, I can't believe how fast time flew by. I love you all!**

**Chapter 27**

**The Next Day**

**Robbie's POV**

*Ding*

"I'm so nervous for my first day!"

I smile, picking up my phone to respond to Cat's message.

"Why sweetheart? You're going to do great!"

*Ding*

"What if I get fired on the first day?"

"You won't, I promise. You love lotions and all those girly products, you're going to be their expert"

*Ding*

"Thanks sweetie, I'll try my best!"

"Atta girl, that's a better answer"

*Ding*

"How's your resume going?"

"I just got done with both the application and resume, I'm heading to the mall today to turn it in"

*Ding*

"Good job baby! Hehe, what about Beck and Andre?"

"Haha thanks and they're not done with it. Procrastination already hit them, so they told me I could just turn it in ahead of time. They don't want to tie me down, how sweet are they?"

*Ding*

"Oh Robbie, you're so silly. But that is sweet of them! Ah! I have to head off to work now, Tori's here. Don't I sound so grown up now? Hehe, let's make plans for tonight when I get off? I love you"

I smile, "I'll try not to, I'll just miss you! Look at you Ms. Valentine, making the greens. Haha, yeah let's plan once you get off! Have a great day at work, you'll do just fine sweetheart. I love you too"

I place my phone in my pocket, waving off to my parents before heading to my car.

Sweat was starting to trickle down my forehead, I'm not nervous.

Not at all.

Okay, maybe just a little.

I stand in front of The Hits, taking in deep breaths "You can do this Robbie"

I have no idea why I'm getting nervous, it's a call acceptance.

I won't know if I got the job until they call.

I take another breath before heading inside, the same man who gave me the application approaches me "Hey, I gave you an application yesterday didn't I? You were with 2 of your other buddies?"

I nod, "Y-yeah, I finished my resume and application though. S-so do I just hand it to you or-?"

He warmly laughs, "Dude calm down, this isn't court. It's just a job"

I sigh, "Sorry, just nervous"

He smiles, "Don't worry about it man, I'll just take your application"

I eagerly hand him the paperwork, he stares at it "Cool cool, we'll just read through these and hope that you're the right guy to hire"

I smile, "I'm sure you'll be pleased"

He laughs, "That's the attitude I'm looking for, hey I never caught your name?"

I smile, "Robbie, Robbie Shapiro"

"Pleasure to meet you Robbie, hope you get the job"

"Thanks, Ty is it?"

He nods, "That's the name, you have a good day Robb"

"You too Ty"

I happily walk out with a big smile on my face; this position seems to be shining down for me to have it.

I take out my phone to check the time, 4 pm.

Cat's been working for nearly an hour now, I should visit her.

I'll buy her lunch.

Along with Jade and Tori.

I head off to the food court, scanning for something that looks appetizing.

My eyes lay on a Thai noodle place, Cat loves noodles.

I order 3 chicken pad Thai's, placing Cat's in her own plastic bag.

It's not hard to find Bed, Bath and Yonder, you just have to see a bright pink store and smell the extremely strong fragrances of flowers and candy.

I enter the frilly store, spotting Cat, Tori, and Jade in their uniforms hanging by the registers.

Cat looks adorable and yet professional at the same time.

I love it.

They haven't noticed me approaching them, I carefully sneak up.

"Boo!" I yell, the girls scream turning to face me.

Cat smiles, "Robbie!" She pulls me in for a kiss;

I laugh "Surprise"

Tori gasps "You scared the pee out of me!"

Jade gives Tori a funny look, disregarding her comment "What's with the bags?"

I lift them up "I bought you guys' lunch"

Their faces light up, "Awh! How sweet of you Robbie! But you didn't have to go through all that trouble" Tori says eyeing the bag,

I chuckle "No worries"

I place the bag on the counter, Cat hugs me around my waist "You're so thoughtful"

I smile, "Thanks sweetheart"

Jade observes the bag, "So what'd you get us?"

I scratch my head, "Chicken pad thai"

They smile, "No way! That's like our favorite!"

I sigh, "Phew, that's good. I was worried that you guys wouldn't like it, I just know it's Cat's favorite"

Tori smiles, "Thanks again Robbie"

Jade smirks, "Yeah thanks"

Cat kisses my cheek, "You're the best"

I chuckle, "Hey no problem ladies"

I lean against the counter, "So how's the first day going?"

Cat sighs, "Eh, it's alright. Some people can be so inconsiderate"

I laugh, "There are people like that around here, just don't let them get to you"

She giggles, "Yeah, but other than that we're actually having a great time, plus our manager gives us special details about the new upcoming lotions before they release. And we get discounts!"

Tori nods aggressively, "Yeah! It's so awesome. Even Jade likes this job, right Jade?"

Jade rolls her eyes, "Hi I'm Tori Vega and I love frilly lotions that smell like apples and pudding pops!"

Cat and I groan at Jade's mocking of Tori.

Tori growls, "I don't talk like that!"

Jade raises her eyebrow, "Well anyways, thanks for stopping by Robbie. We should be getting back to work. Thanks again for lunch"

I nod, "No problem guys"

Jade and Tori wander the store; I pull Cat into my arms. "What time do you get off work?"

Cat looks up, "8, that's not too late is it?"

I shake my head, "Course not, its summer"

I lean in to kiss her, she stops my lips with her finger "Babe, I'm not supposed to be associating with my relationship during work. No PSA boss orders"

She frowns, I laugh "You kissed me first though when I came here"

She giggles, "That was from excitement and instinct"

I laugh again, "Okay okay"

I put my arms down "I guess I can wait until later….I guess"

Cat laughs along with me, "Oh just be patient darling, by the way did you turn in your paperwork's?"

I nod, "Yep, first thing I did. Ty, the manager, I feel like he's taking a real liking to me"

Cat smiles, "That's great! You're definitely going to get the job now!"

I chuckle, "I hope so well I should let you get back to work huh?"

She sadly nods, "Yeah, what are you going to do?"

"Not sure, probably hang with the guys, or just hang home"

She wrinkles her nose "Don't be boring and stay home! Like you said, it's summer!"

I chuckle, "Okay, I'll find something to do"

She smiles, "Good, let's plan after I get off work okay?"

"Okay sweetheart, have fun"

"I'll try"

"You know what? Screw the PSA"

I lean in and quickly give her a kiss, Cat giggles.

"Ahem"

We look over to see a woman glaring at us, probably Cat's boss.

Busted.

Cat gasps, "Sorry Tiffany, it was only a quick one"

Tiffany sighs, "Okay Cat, since it's your first day I'll let it slide, but remember no PSA during hours"

Cat nods, Tiffany looks at me "That goes for you too sir"

I put my hands up "Yes ma'am"

She smiles, "But you guys make a cute couple"

Cat smiles back, "Thanks, I think so too"

Tiffany walks away, I look at Cat "See wasn't that bad right?"

She pushes me towards the exit giggling, "Leave before you get me in more trouble"

I laugh, walking out the store "I love you"

I say loudly, she laughs "I love you too you crazy kid"

I smirk, making my way towards the exit.

Walking through the mall, I look over to see a jewelry store.

I make my way over, observing the necklaces, rings, and bracelets.

"Hello sir, can I help you with something?"

I look up to the middle aged brunette smiling down on me, I smile back "Uhm, just looking really"

"Well if you need any help just call"

"Okay, thank you"

She walks away, I look back to the jewelry.

I smile staring at the golden heart locket, it looks absolutely beautiful.

And perfect for my absolutely beautiful girlfriend Cat Valentine.

**A/N: Enjoyed it? Hope so! Getting so close to the end! Love you all!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I've really appreciate all the love you guys have given me! Don't worry as soon as I finish this story I'll be starting on my other one. I already promised! Hope you like this chapter, review, subscribe and all that good chizz! It's been a fun ride but it's time for an end, almost there!**

**Chapter 28**

**Cat's POV**

*Tick Tock*

*Tick Tock*

It's only 6 pm.

Why is time moving so slow?

Only 2 more hours.

I can manage…hopefully.

Jade and I sit behind the register, laying our heads on the counter.

Tori brushes out of nowhere "Guy's!"

We slowly lift our heads, Jade sighs "What Vega?"

"There's no one here! What time is it?"

I look at the clock, "Like 6:05, 2 more hours"

Tori groans, "Kill me"

Jade perks up, "Love too"

Tori glares, "Anyways, I thought working would be fun. But it sucks now; I'm basically going to have no life now. It'll just consist of work, work, and more work!"

Tori leans against the counter, I sigh "I know right?"

Tiffany walks out, "No customers?"

We shake our head, Tiffany sighs "Well it is only Wednesday, it's never busy"

Jade scoffs, "Clearly"

Tiffany rolls her eyes, "Anyways only 2 more hours, have you guys taken your break yet?"

"Uhm not yet, we actually haven't had lunch either" Tori protest, eagerly wanting to eat our Thai noodles Robbie bought us.

Tiffany gasps, "Really? You're supposed to have lunch after working for at least 2 hours! It's against the law for employers not to have lunch; I could get in serious trouble!"

We gasp, quickly taking our bags and head off towards the break room.

"Man, finally I can eat. I'm so hungry" Jade says, taking out the plastic forks, we nod in agreement.

I take out my phone to text Robbie; hopefully he's not too busy. "Hey baby, I'm on lunch break. Only 2 more hours!"

I eagerly place my phone on the table, taking a bite of my noodles, which were now cold but still eatable.

"Ugh, my noodles are cold. Is there a microwave around here?" Jade asks,

Tori points behind her "Right there"

Jade smiles sarcastically "Thanks Vega"

Tori does the same, "You're welcome West"

*Ding*

I giggle seeing Robbie's name on my phone, I quickly open his message "Oh awesome! But why so late? You must be starving!"

"I am I just wanted to eat my noodles. Apparently we're suppose to automatically go after 2 hours, but we didn't know that"

*Ding*

"Oh dang, haha that sucks. Well make sure you finish your noodles okay sweetheart? I don't want you to feel weak"

"Awh! I will, they're cold but I can manage with cold noodles. Lol"

*Ding*

"Haha, don't you have a microwave?"

"We do but eh I'm fine, Jade's the only one heating up her noodles….So what did you do all day?"

*Ding*

"Nothing really, after saying bye to you I walked around the mall, then the guys and I went downtown and just basically hung around."

"Oh fun! You walked around the mall alone?"

*Ding*

"Yeah haha, I went a little window shopping"

"Sounds like you had a pretty fun day hehe."

*Ding*

"Not really haha, it was more relaxing than fun. But when I was at the mall something in a store reminded me of you"

"Really what?" *Ding*

"Oh haha, it was just a red purse. You know, you like purses….and your hair's red…."

"Hehe, thank you captain obvious. But you don't have to miss me that much (sarcasm intended hehe)"

"You know whenever I'm not with you, I always miss you"

I smile, I've fallen head over heels for Robbie. I can't even stand being 2 seconds away from him.

"You just love to make me smile huh?"

*Ding*

"It's my favorite thing to do"

"Awh, I love you"

All of a sudden, Tiffany peeks her head in "Lunch time over guys, back to work"

I sigh, maybe finding a job wasn't the best idea.

With both Robbie and I working, we'll probably have no time to see each other.

I hope it won't affect our relationship.

*Ding*

"I love you too sweetheart, with all my heart and soul."

I smile.

It won't.

But it still worries me…

**Robbie's POV**

*Ding*

"Gosh you're the sweetest. I love it. I have to go back to work now hun, I'll see you tonight?"

I smile, "Of course, do you want me to pick you up? Tori took you to work right?"

*Ding*

"Oh she did! If you don't mind, then I would love for you to pick me up. Hehe. See you soon love"

"Of course I won't mind. Have a good 2 hours left of work sweetheart. See you soon"

I toss my phone on the bed, glimpsing at the box wrapped perfectly centered on my bed.

I lay on top, taking the box in my hands.

Cat's birthday is coming up, and I got her the perfect present.

I gently hide the box in my drawer, anxiously waiting for time to pass by faster.

I just want it to be Cat's birthday, I already have it all planned out.

I'm extremely excited.

I close the drawer and check the time, 7:00 just one more hour.

I take a look at myself in the mirror; while the guys and I were downtown I got a haircut.

That curly fro is no longer there, it's now just brown short curls resting on my head.

I actually like it, makes me look….older?

Mature?

I guess would be the words to describe it.

I chuckle, ruffling with my hair.

I hope Cat likes it.

I check the time, 7:30; I should head to the mall now.

I take my keys and head out to my car.

Man, I missed Cat.

A whole day without her felt like a whole year.

I take the exit to the freeway, turning on the radio to fill the emptiness in the car.

After what seemed like a long drive, I finally arrive at the mall.

I spot Tori and Jade's cars parked next to each other, I park next to Tori.

I take a stretch and head inside towards Bed, Bath and Yonder, I check my watch 7:55 pm I was just in time.

I take a waft of the perfume which was overbearing, I already smell like flowers.

I spot my red head with the girls behind the register; they were clicking away on that machine.

Probably counting money from today's sales.

Cat looks up, "Welcome to Bed, Bath, and Yo- Robbie!"

I smile; she runs towards me into my arms, I pull her in tight.

"I missed you" She says against my chest, I laugh "I missed you too beautiful"

Cat smiles, pulling me in for a kiss.

"Robbie! I like your hair cut!" Tori says smiling, Jade nods in possible agreement.

I mess with my hair, "Thanks, just got it today"

Cat gasps "You did! I didn't even notice!"

I chuckle, "Do you like it?"

She giggles, "I liked your fro but in all honestly I like your new hair"

Cat ruffles my hair, I smile "Then I'll keep it like this"

I pull her in for another kiss.

"And with that, we're off work" Tori says, shutting the register and locking it up.

Jade claps her hands, "About time. Now let's go"

I take Cat's hand, walking along with the others to their cars.

"See you ladies at work tomorrow" Tori says sighing, sadly getting in her car.

Jade does the same, rolling her eyes "Yeah see you guy's"

Cat sluggishly gets in the passenger seat, I chuckle "Tired?"

She yawns, "Yeah work felt like forever, I'm exhausted"

"Awh, you want me to drop you home? It's okay if you want to, there's always tomorrow we can hang out"

She quickly shakes her head grabbing my arm, "No! I want to hang out with you…. I'm not _that_tired…"

I chuckle, "You sure?"

She nods, "Positive, but Robbie?"

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"Can we stop by my place really quick? I need to get something"

I smile, "Sure Cat"

I pull out of the parking lot, heading to the freeway.

Cat leans against the window, "Robbie?"

I glance at her, "Yeah babe?"

She looks down, "Now that we're working…."

"I'm not working…."

"Yet"

"That's true"

She weakly laughs, "Anyways, now that we're working….we're barely going to see each other right?"

I frown, "Yeah I guess…."

"Will that affect our relationship?"

By that time, I pull into Cat's driveway.

I set the car in park, and look at Cat.

"You always ask questions about our relationship huh?"

I felt the panic in Cat; she jolts up "Only because I'm afraid of losing you…."

I take her hands, "Sweetheart, like I told you I can't predict the future. I want us to be that perfect couple where fighting doesn't exist, but sometimes we'll have a bump on the road. I don't want us too, but things happen for a reason. But I want you to know that I will try anything to fix our problems, no matter what it takes and I hope that as long I try you'll still stay by my side. That's all I could ever ask for"

Cat smiles, pecking me on the lips. "I love you"

Cat giggles, I chuckle "I love you too beautiful, now stop asking questions about our relationship. Just go along with the flow"

She nods "You're right. I'm sorry."

I tap her nose "No need to be sorry"

I glance at her house "Why are we here again?"

She opens her door, "I'll be right back okay?"

I nod, left confused.

After about 10 minutes, Cat comes out with a bag and Robbie the giraffe I bought her.

She stuffs it in the back before heading in.

I look back at her stuff "I'm confused"

She giggles, "Sleepover!"

My eyes grow big "Sleepover?"

She nods "I wouldn't want to bother you if you fell asleep and I need a ride home…."

She looks down "Is that okay?"

I smile "Of course, you can sleep on my bed. I'll take the couch"

She frowns, "No! It's your house, I'm the guest I should sleep on the couch"

I cover her mouth smiling, "Babe, it's fine. You deserve to be comfortable after a long day of work"

She removes my hand "Are you sure?"

I nod, pulling out of her driveway heading to my house.

I glance in the rearview mirror to see Robbie the giraffe, I chuckle "I'm glad to still see Robbie in perfect condition"

She giggles, "I take good care of him! But I've grown a bad habit…"

I raise my eyebrow "Of?"

She fidgets with her fingers, "I can't sleep without him by my side"

I smile, "Really?"

She nods, "He just always reminds me that you're with me, even though you're not physically with me I feel protected"

I pull into my driveway, "That's adorable Cat, makes me smile on the inside"

She giggles, exiting the car to take her stuff in.

I laugh, locking the car and letting both of us in my house.

"Where are your parents?" She asks scanning the house,

I shrug "Probably sleeping or they're out"

"Oh okay, can I put my stuff in your room?"

I nod, "Of course"

She heads upstairs I head in the kitchen taking a seat at the counter.

Cat comes bouncing down, "Hi!"

I chuckle from her bubbly personality "And you said you were tired"

She laughs taking a seat next to me "I am tired, but at the same time I'm not. Is that weird?"

I kiss her cheek, "Not at all, you want anything to eat or drink?"

She shakes her head, taking my hand "Let's hang out upstairs, I want to lie down"

I laugh, "Okay sweetheart"

I follow Cat to my room, she plops on my bed I take a seat on the couch. "Have you ever felt tired to the point where you don't want to sleep?" Cat muffles against the bed

I laugh, "Yeah I have, it's an ironic feeling"

She pulls herself up yawning, "Your beds soft"

I laugh again, "Hasn't it always been soft?"

She nods sleepily, "Yeah….but this time it feels like a big marshmallow"

I smile, "Why don't you get ready for bed sweetheart, you're still in your uniform"

She looks at her clothes, giggling softly "I am huh? Okay, I'll be right back"

Cat slowly gets up from the bed, taking her bag to my bathroom.

I turn on the TV; Prank'd was on, not the best show but nothing else to watch.

I hear the bathroom door open; Cat lazily walks out in her pink pajamas.

I blush; I've never seen Cat in pajamas before; she looks adorable.

She lies back down on the bed, "I'm doneeee"

I laugh, getting up from the couch to kiss her hair which was wet "I've noticed I'll go get ready for bed too. Here's the remote in case you want to change the channel"

She takes it in her hands, "Thanks hun"

I lock the door in the bathroom; I can smell Cat's shampoo.

After a relaxing shower I hop out, putting my boxers and shorts on.

"Ah man, forgot a shirt"

I open the door to see Cat channel surfing, she turns to me.

I blush, "Forgot a shirt"

She chuckles, "Hii muscle man Robbieeeee"

I laugh, taking a shirt from my drawer "Wow you're really tired"

She folds her arms, "Am not! This is how I normally talk"

"Okay sweetheart, whatever you say"

She giggles, I head back in the bathroom to finish cleaning up.

I walk out of the bathroom, ruffling my wet hair, Cat was blow-drying her hair.

I smile, pulling Cat in for a kiss.

She giggles, facing the dryer towards me exposing me to the hot air.

I laugh, turning it to face her again.

I realize that Cat wasn't wearing make-up, she doesn't heavily wear it but I can still notice the difference.

She looks so natural without it.

"You know, you shouldn't wear make-up"

Cat covers her face, "What's that suppose to mean?"

I pry them apart, "I like your natural look. No matter what you'll always look beautiful"

She blushes, "You're not just saying that just because you're my boyfriend right?"

I chuckle, kissing her cheek "Nope, I'm saying it as both your boyfriend and your best friend."

She smiles, "Then I'll stop wearing make-up, but on special occasions I will"

"I can live with that"

Cat unplugs the hair-dryer, wrapping her arms around my neck "I'm gonna go to bed"

I smile, pulling her close to me "Yeah me too, it's pretty late"

"Are you sure you want me to take the bed?"

"I'm positive sweetheart"

She looks directly in my eyes, "I love you"

I pull Cat for a long kiss, "I love you too"

She giggles, heading underneath the covers.

I kiss her forehead, "Goodnight, sweet dreams"

She smiles; "You too love"

I turn off the TV and the lights, and crash on the couch placing my glasses on the nightstand.

Not as comfy, but I don't mind.

I slowly close my eyes, waiting for sleep to drown over me.

* * *

><p>*Thud*<p>

I slowly open my eyes, squinting at the clock.

2:33 am.

What was that noise? I look down to see Cat lying beside me.

I lazily smile, pulling her closer in my arms. She snuggles against my chest, I kiss her forehead.

"I'll always be by your side Cat" I whisper against her ear.

The corners of her mouth rise into a smile.

Night's like these make me want to take a picture to capture the moment forever.

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update. I've been so busy with school and tennis. Hope this chapter makes up for it….I feel as if it wasn't good. But review anyway? Thanks guys, much love. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys! So I think I'm going to end this story on Chapter 30. Maybe. But don't worry! In time, I'll be starting the continued story. Thanks for all the love! Reviews! **

**Chapter 29**

**1 Week Later**

**Robbie's POV**

Has it already been a week of summer?

Where did the time go… 2 pm on a Friday and I'm already completely bored and clinging onto my phone for a call at The Hits.

This whole week, I didn't receive a call so today is basically my last chance.

Beck and Andre got a call on Wednesday…weird how I turned it in first and yet they got the job before me.

I groan, laying my head against my computer desk tightly gripping my cell.

Everyone has a job except me.

Robbie Shapiro, jobless.

I'll be the only one without money in my wallet.

How awesome is that.

"Just call me already!"I yell against the desk, frustrated and annoyed.

*Ring Ring*

I quickly look up at my phone, the caller ID was an unfamiliar number.

Was that supposed to happen on cue?

_Answer it you idiot!_

I quickly push answer, gently putting the phone up to my ear.

"H-hello?" I say nervously, I hear a cough.

"Is this Robbie Shapiro?"

I go stiff, "Y-yes. Who is this?"

"Hey Robb, it's me Ty. The manager of The Hits?"

"O-oh yeah, I remember you. What's up?"

_Please say I got the job. Please say I got the job._

He sighs, "Well Robbie…."

_That can't be good._

"Congratulations! You got the job!"

I jump up from my desk, hitting my knee along the way "Ouch!"

"Are you okay Robb?"

I shake it off, "Uh yeah! Anyways, thanks so much! I'm so glad I got it!"

He chuckles, "Great to hear! You start tomorrow at 2. See you there!"

"Thanks Ty! I'll see you later!" I end the call, putting away my phone.

"YEAAAAAAH BABY!" I fist pump the air, excitedly multiple times.

I rush downstairs to see my parents hanging in the kitchen.

I pat my dad on the back and run over to kiss my mom on the cheek.

She smiles, "You seem happy."

My dad chuckles, "Yeah you do, what's the deal?"

I smile, "I got the job!"

Mom and dad warmly smile, "That's great honey! We knew you'd get it!"

Dad chuckles, "About time you start making your own money. I'm tired of lending you my greens, you're lucky I don't charge you"

We share a laugh, "Thanks guys, I'm gonna go visit Beck and Andre okay? Tell them the good news"

"Okay honey, stay safe"

I wave before heading in my car.

I take out my phone, Cat's probably working but I want her to be the first one to know out of my friends.

1 New Message: Cat "Babe, guess what?" I start the car, waiting for Cat to respond.

*Ding*

"What? Hehe, I'm such a ninja. I'm texting you under the counter. Hehe."

I laugh, "Haha, you're such a rebel. But….I GOT THE JOB!"

*Ding*

"NO WAY? Congratulations baby! I knew you would get it! When do you start?"

"Thanks dear and tomorrow at 2. Hopefully Beck or Andre will be working so they can teach me the ropes"

*Ding* "I'm sure one of them will be, but yay! I'm so happy for you now! We all have jobs!"

"Haha yeah! I'm actually going to visit Beck and Andre right now to tell them the news. Have a good day at work sweetheart. I love you"

I pull out of the driveway.

*Ding*

"Hehe okay love. You have a good day yourself sir! I love you too"

I rush into the mall, heading straight for The Hits.

I scan the CD store; I spot Andre hanging by the register.

"Andre!"

I run over to him, he looks my way and waves.

"Hey Robb, what's up?"

I give him a hug, "I got the job!"

His eyes grow wide, "Seriously?"

"True chizz!"

He pats my back, "Nice man! When do you start?"

"Tomorrow at 2. You or Beck working?"

"I think so; I come in at 1:30 though. Don't worry I'll teach you everything you need to know"

"Thanks dude, where's Beck?"

Andre looks around, "Uh not sure, could be sorting CD's or something"

I frown, "Ah its cool, wouldn't want to bother him working. But can you tell him the good news?"

Andre smiles, "Course man, welcome to The Hits"

I laugh, "Thanks bro, alright I'll catch you later"

"Later man, don't be late to work tomorrow"

I chuckle, "I'll try not too"

I wave to Andre one last time before heading out.

My stomach growls, I rub my head "Guess I'll go get something to eat before I leave…."

I wonder if Cat's on break.

Probably not, considering she started working about an hour ago.

Wouldn't want to bother her.

I head off to the food court alone, scanning what exactly I want to eat.

I settle for a Steak Melt Sandwich and take a seat close by.

Devouring my sandwich, I hear footsteps coming toward me.

I didn't bother to look up, probably someone just passing by.

"Well well well, if it isn't Robbie Shapiro"

I swallow what I had in my mouth, the voice sounds familiar but it's not Cat's.

Who is it?

"Hello? Earth to Robbie?"

I finally decide to look up, I gulp.

I'm not looking at Katrina am I?

"Hi Robbieeee, mind if I sit?"

**Cat's POV**

"Tiffany, we're going on break now!"

I yell through the door, the girls and I wait patiently.

"Yeah okay, be back in an hour!"

"Kay!"

Jade, Tori and I head off towards the food court.

"You know, thinking about it now. It's not bad working here; we're always at the mall. Tori plus Mall equal Happy Tori." Tori says, either to herself or to us.

We weren't sure so I just nod while Jade rolls her eyes.

"Anyways, Cat."

I turn to Jade "Yes?"

She smirks, "How are you and Robbie?"

I shyly smile, "We're good…actually more than good. We're perfect"

Tori awe's, Jade chuckles "How long have you guys been together now?"

"Almost 6 months"

Tori gasps, "Awh! You guys are going to be together for half a year now!"

I blush, me and Robbie.

Together for 6 months.

And we're still going strong.

"Yeah we are huh?" I giggle, Tori and Jade abruptly stop.

I glance at them, "What's wrong guys?"

Tori gulps, Jade narrows her eyes.

I follow Jade's glance, from a distance I see Robbie with a tray in front of him.

But he's not alone; he's with….a girl?

She looks familiar but I can't make her out from here.

"Uhm, do you guys know that girl Robbie's with?" Tori asks awkwardly, Jade slowly shakes her head.

My mind wasn't cooperating with my mouth; I didn't know what to say.

Questions run through me, along with a hint of jealously and suspicion.

Who's that girl?

Why is Robbie having "lunch" with her?

What are they talking about?

Then a question I never thought I'd ask myself hits me.

Is Robbie….cheating on me? I shake my head.

_No, Robbie's faithful. He loves me; he would never cheat on me. Right?_

"Let's go up to him" Jade says bluntly,

I grab her arm "No! I-I mean…I want too but…we'd be invading…."

Jade scoffs, "Cat come on, you know you want to know what's going on"

I willingly give in, following behind Jade and Tori.

Robbie spots us a few feet from him, he quickly stands and sends a nervous smile.

I hide behind Jade and Tori, hoping he won't see me.

Jade starts the conversation, "Hey Robbie"

Robbie looks at the girls, "Hey guys, on lunch break?"

Tori nods, "Yup"

He rubs his head, he looks past Jade's shoulder making perfect eye contact with me.

He smiles, "Trying to hide from me sweetheart?"

Jade and Tori part ways exposing me to Robbie, he pulls me in his arms.

I try to smile, "Maybe"

He lets go, pecking me on the cheek.

"Ahem" Robbie quickly glances at the girl he was sitting with.

Tori and Jade raise their eyebrows, my jaw drops.

Katrina?

Robbie grows red, "Cat, you remember Katrina right?"

I quickly glance at her and show her a fake smile, "Hi Katrina"

Katrina perks her lips up "Hey"

Robbie pulls me in his arms, "You see, after visiting Beck and Andre at work I got hungry so I decided to grab a bite before heading out and before I knew it Katrina takes a seat right in front of me"

Relief runs through my body, it's like Robbie knew I was freaking out on the inside.

Katrina rolls her eyes, "You said I could sit"

Robbie frowns, "No, I said I'd rather not you sit with me. But you decided to place your butt on that chair anyway"

I couldn't help but stifle a laugh along with Jade and Tori.

Katrina grows red, "Anyways"

She rises her eyebrow at the sight of Robbie and I "You guys are….dating?"

Robbie smiles, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind "Yep, going to be 6 months"

Katrina laughs looking at Robbie, "Really?"

I grow red, not from embarrassment but of anger. Jade and Tori do the same.

I arch my eyebrow "What's that suppose to mean?"

Katrina crosses her arms, "I mean seriously Robbie? You go after her? After what we had?"

I felt like my heart was being crushed.

I hold back my tears, Robbie tightens his grip. "There was nothing between us Katrina"

She laughs "So you're telling me that our kiss wasn't real?"

My heart was burning into a million pieces.

Robbie growls, "You're the one who kissed me first! I didn't even want to kiss you!"

Robbie's told me about that, but hearing it from Katrina made it more painful.

"Not that kiss silly"

I froze, they shared more than one kiss?

When was this one?

Jade butts in, "What do you mean _not that kiss_?"

Katrina whips her hair, "The one from last month"

Robbie's jaw drops.

This can't be happening.

That didn't happen.

I push Robbie away from me, still trying to hold back my tears.

My throat forms the painful lump that makes it hard to swallow, Tori pulls me in her arms.

Jade glares at Robbie, "_The one from last month?"_

Robbie sticks his arm out, "That didn't happen! I forgot that Katrina even existed in my life!"

Katrina laughs then looks at me, "Don't worry sweetie, I don't even like him he forced that kiss on me. He said ever since I kissed him, it had a real affect on him. But it's not like I cared, because we're long done"

I don't want to believe this yet why am I being so sucked into it?

Robbie walks closer to me, "Cat, don't listen to her!"

Everyone from the mall starts to stare at us; I just want to run home now.

Katrina wipes the corner of her lips, "Well I should get going now, got places to go, people to see. Byeeeee"

She sends us one last smile then struts off towards the exit.

Robbie looks at me, "Cat…are you actually believing her? Don't you trust me?"

The lump in my throat starts to hurt more, "I-I do Robbie…..this whole situation is just….."

Why can't I just forget this whole thing happened?

Katrina seemed so convincing…but I know Robbie.

He's not like that….

He would never be like that.

He's Robbie Shapiro.

The boy I fell in love with.

The boy who's not like the other guys.

I slowly walk up to Robbie; I look up to his eyes.

I could see the pain.

The panic.

They were glossy as if he was on the verge of crying.

"Cat…"

I cover his mouth, "If you have anything to say…tell me now. I want nothing but the truth"

He stares directly back into my eyes, which send shocks down my body.

"Nothing happened, I swear Cat. The only thing that happened between Katrina and I was when she forced that kiss on me. I already told you that. That's the truth. I would never cheat on you Cat, never in my life."

Looking into Robbie's eyes, he looked like a hopeless puppy.

So hurt and yet gentle.

Not wanting anything bad to happen.

I catapult into Robbie's arm, he pulls me in tight.

"Cat, just forget what Katrina said. You know you're the only girl I want"

I finally let out a smile, Tori and Jade smile as well.

He kisses my forehead, "Forget this all happened? Katrina is out of my life. Forever. Promise."

I nod, "Already forgotten"

He smiles, Jade cuts between us glaring at Robbie.

Robbie whimpers, "Yes Jade?"

Jade whips her finger in front of Robbie, "However, if you ever cheat on Cat…You're not going to wake up the next day"

Robbie chuckles, "Trust me Jade, I don't plan on cheating on Cat. I'm not stupid to hurt the most important person in my life. I love her too much to let her go."

I couldn't stand how adorable Robbie was being, I run at him and pull him for a kiss.

Robbie smiles, "Forgive me?"

I smile, "You've always been forgiven. I should be sorry Robbie. I didn't know what came over me"

He takes my hand, "Where you jealous?"

I suddenly get defensive, "Maybe a little…"

"I don't mind that you were"

"Really?"

He nods, "A little jealously in a relationship is healthy. It makes me feel like you're afraid of losing me?"

I giggle, "With all honestly…that is true. I'm very afraid of losing you"

He kisses me again, "No need to be, I'm not leaving."

"You said that with so much modesty"

He shrugs, "Because I don't want you to leave my side."

I smile, caressing his cheek. "Don't worry sweetie"

I lean into his ear "I'll always be by your side"

**A/N: Good? Yes? No? Review? Thanks! Love you all! I ended it the way I ended it in Chapter 28. Wonder if any of you noticed. Haha. **


	30. Chapter 30

**I'm really sorry for the late update. But I'm finally done with all my AP exams, so I finally have time to work on this. I dunno guys, I'm kinda losing my thrill to write another story. But your opinions matter to me, should I continue or not? Thanks guys. Appreciate the love. **

**Chapter 30**

**Robbie's POV**

"Dude why is work so boring?" I groan, crashing my head against my arms.

"Robb, you've only been working here a week and you're already complaining?" Beck says, sketching in his notebook.

I groan again, "True, but I guess I set my expectations too high so that's why it's not as fun"

Beck chuckles, "That's understandable-Hey Andre"

I look up, "What's up Andre?"

Andre crosses his arms, "Nothing much, some crazy guy just asked me if we sell "The Potato Destroyer""

I raise my eyebrow, "The Potato Destroyer?"

He nods, "Man, I don't know. He told me it what was some 1980's band that wrote songs dedicated to Potato's and how we must destroy them for the sake of mankind"

Beck laughs, "Wow, you meet some crazy people nowadays"

Andre leans against the counter, "Tell me about it"

A young perky girl about my age approaches me, "Uhm excuse me?"

I cock my heads towards her, "Yes? Can I help you with something?"

She glares her eyes at me, "Are you Robbie Shapiro?"

I glance at Beck and Andre, they shrug their shoulders I turn back to her "Uhm yes, and you are?"

She giggles, handing me a card and exiting the store.

I wrinkle my nose, "What the heck?"

Beck and Andre gather around me, "What's the card say?"

I slowly open the card, a waft of strawberries fill the air. "Congratulations Robbie Shapiro! You just won an award for being the best boyfriend in the world! Your girlfriend will be waiting for you after work so you can claim your prize! Wow! She must really love you!"

I smile; my body has a warm fuzzy feeling.

I seriously have the best girlfriend a guy could ask for.

How did I end up with a girl like her?

It still amazes me.

Beck and Andre whistle, patting my back.

"Woo. Dang Robbie, Cat's a real keeper"

I chuckle, "She really is"

"Isn't tomorrow her birthday?"

I nod, smiling "Yeah it is"

Beck laughs, "You got plans?"

"Course, I have it all planned out"

"So you're off tomorrow?"

"Yeah I begged Ty for it, just this once. He was complaining but I told him if I could at least get tomorrow off I would make it up to him"

Andre smiles, "That's great to hear man, so glad to see you happy"

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate your support" "No problem man, we like seeing you happy" Andre pats my back before heading into the aisle of CD's, Beck tends to a customer. I wish I could text Cat, but Ty has a strict no phone during work policy.

I sigh, only 3 more hours to go. Just keep thinking of Cat. Time will pass by much quicker.

* * *

><p>"I'll see you dudes later" Andre waves off, Beck and I do a final check at the register before clocking out.<p>

"See you man, we're all going out tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, tell everyone except Cat to meet at the restaurant at 7"

"Alright cool, see you later"

I pat Beck's back before he exits out.

"Later Ty!" I yell, heading towards the exit.

"Robbie Shapiro!"

I close my eyes, "Ow!"

That was loud.

I slowly open to see Cat with a megaphone.

She giggles, "Robbie Shapiro!"

I smile, "Yes Cat Valentine?"

"Did you receive the card?"

I pull it out from my back pocket, "If you mean this one, then yes I did"

"Congratulations for being the best boyfriend ever!"

I smile even wider coming closer to Cat, "Why thank you. So what's my prize?"

She sets the megaphone down and sprints towards me, tackling me on the ground.

I laugh, "Is this my prize?"

She looks into my eyes and kisses me.

She giggles, "Yes! Was that lame? I got bored at work, so I told Jennifer my co-worker to send you that card when she went on break"

I laugh, leaning up pulling Cat against me "That wasn't lame. I thought it was really adorable, and creative. Best prize ever."

I tap her nose, she giggles again.

She gets up, pulling me along with her "I missed you"

I kiss her forehead, "I missed you too sweetheart, I haven't seen you in what? 3 days?"

She nods, "I know! Work has kept us so busy….."

I place my hand on her cheek, "That's okay. As long as we're still together, I'm happy"

She smiles, taking my hand and leading us out the mall.

"Hey, guess what tomorrow is?"

She giggles, "Not sure, is there something important happening tomorrow?"

I laugh, "Don't joke around with me almost birthday girl"

She laughs along with me, "I'm getting old"

"Just by one year, do you have to work tomorrow?"

She frowns, "Sadly, but the good thing is I only work until 5. 8 hour shift"

I smile, "That's good. We can hang out then?"

She kisses my cheek, "I'm all yours after that"

"You're going to love tomorrow"

She glances at me, "Why?"

"It'll hopefully be the best birthday you will ever have"

"Will it? I'm excited then, are we going to watch movies at your house?"

I raise my eyebrow, "Something more special then that"

"Poo, I love watching movies"

I chuckle, "We can watch movies later okay sweetheart?"

"Okay, that's fine with me!"

I walk Cat to her car, giving her a tight hug.

"Be prepared for tomorrow"

She snuggles against my chest, "You seem more excited for my birthday then I am"

I laugh; "I am really excited"

She looks up, pecking me on the lip "So am I love"

I smile, kissing her again.

I missed her strawberry lip-gloss.

"See you tomorrow okay? I love you"

She giggles, "Okay, I can't wait. I love you too sweetie"

I kiss her one more time, before she heads to her car.

I drive home and plop on the bed.

* * *

><p>11:59 PM.<p>

I quickly whip out my phone and dial Cat's number.

*Ring Ring*

"Hello?"

12:00 AM.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEAUTIFUL!"

I hear her lazily giggle; I must have woken her up.

"Sorry for waking you up dear, I just wanted to be the first one to say happy birthday"

She lazily giggles again, it makes my heart flutter, "Its fine babe, I'm actually glad you were the first one to greet me. Thank you Robbie."

"You're welcome, now go to sleep. I love you"

She laughs, "I love you too you weirdo. Good night, sweet dreams"

"You too sweetheart! Good night"

I wait for Cat to hang up, I glance at all the bags next to my bed.

Tomorrow is going to be perfect.

**Cat's POV**

*Ring Ring*

Gah, I just want to shoot my alarm clock sometimes.

Why must I work so early?

Especially on the day of my birthday. I drag myself out of bed and get ready for work.

*Ding*

"The best day ever begins now" I smile, Robbie's killing me

I really want to know what his plans are.

I head to my car to see a note card taped on my window.

I grin, taking the card in my hand.

"Hello my beautiful birthday Birthday! You know you're the best thing that happened in my life right? I couldn't be any happier; it still amazes me that you picked me out of all the other guys. You mean the world to me and I care a lot about you, I love you to bits and pieces. There are a million reasons why I love you but since you turned 17, let's name 17 reasons why I love you. The game starts now. Have fun beautiful"

I smile and blush. So far this birthday is starting off great. I head in my car and drive off to work.

I lazily park in my usual spot and head inside Bed, Bath, and Yonder.

"Morning Cat, happy birthday"

I look over to see Tiffany smiling, I smile back "Thank you Tiffany"

"Don't forget to check in okay?"

"Okay I won't"

I head over to the back of the store to clock in, my eyes grow wide.

A heart shaped box of chocolate covers the digit pad, "Because you're sweet like chocolate"

I giggle, taking the box and heading to my register.

I look down to the register, "Because your kisses are as savoring as strawberries"

I laugh, picking up the strawberry lip-gloss.

I wonder how early he got up just to do all of this.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAT!" Tori and Jade jump in front of me and pull me into a hug.

I laugh, "Thanks so much guys!"

"You'll get your present after work okay?"

"Awh, guy's you didn't have to get me a present"

Jade chuckles, "Come on, it's your birthday. Just take it"

I laugh again, "Okay well thanks so much! I feel so loved!"

Tori and Jade grin at each other, hands in their jacket pockets.

I raise my eyebrow, "What?"

Tori takes her hands out revealing a bottle of perfume, "Because you always have that "Cat Valentine" smell"

I laugh, Tori place's it between my hands.

Jade takes her hands out, "Because your voice is like heaven"

A plastic microphone with Cat engraved on it.

I blush, Jade and Tori smile.

"Get to work ladies" Tiffany says bluntly, we groan.

Tori and Jade head for the register, I go to the back and place my things in my work locker.

I laugh seeing another item inside my locker, "Because you accept me for me"

I hold up the nerd glasses, giggling to myself.

I do love my nerd.

I happily skip out to the others.

They smile, shoving me away towards the exit.

"What's going on guys?"

"You're just going to greet people today, it's your birthday. Jade and I can handle everything else"

I gasp, "No! You don't have to treat me like this just because it's my birthday"

Jade grins, "Shut up, stand there and look pretty. We got this okay?"

I finally give in, "Kaykay"

5 things, 12 more reasons.

I'm getting antsy.

"Hi! Welcome to Bed, Bath, and Yonder!"

A woman smiles and approaches me, taking out a little box and handing it in my hands. "Happy Birthday dear"

I smile, "Thank you so much!"

"You have a good boy on your hands, a really good boy"

She walks away happily; I stare at the carefully wrapped pink box.

I carefully peel at the wrapping, gently removing the lid. "Because you're always smiling" I laugh, taking the plastic smiling dentures.

He's such a comedian.

I lean against the wall; my feet were starting to ache.

A man approaches me, "Happy birthday!"

Handing me another wrapped box, I smile "Thank you!"

I open it, "Because seeing you always brightens my day" A cut out sun with a picture of Robbie and I displayed in the middle. 7 down, 10 more to go.

"Because you always know what to say" A cut out of a speech bubble saying "I love you"

"Because you're the most beautiful girl inside and out" A pink mirror.

"Because I can be myself around you, dorky or not." Crazy glasses with eyes that pop out.

"Because you give the best hugs" A small cute bear that has his arms wide open saying, "Hug me!"

"Because you laugh even though my jokes aren't funny" A joke book.

"Because you're a dork. But in a good way of course!" I laugh, taking the matching nerd glasses from before.

"Because you're laugh is adorable" A little action figure rolling on the ground laughing.

"Because your brown eyes make me melt every time" A cute cow doll with brown eyes.

So many things, I don't think there's any room in my locker.

But I love everything; I just want to give Robbie the biggest kiss.

1 more hour of work and I can finally see him. He was right.

This has been the best birthday I've ever had.

I head back in to the girls, "Hey Cat, how do you like your presents so far?"

I smile, "I love them, just 2 more to go."

"Cat Valentine?"

I swivel around, hoping for it to be Robbie.

A delivery man with a huge box placed on a dolly approaches us.

"Cat Valentine?"

I slowly raise my hand, "That would be me"

"Sign here"

I hesitantly sign on the line, he places the box in front of me.

He tips his hat and smile, "Happy Birthday"

Tori and Jade walk around the counter, glancing at the box.

"Open it!" Jade says demandingly, I jump "Okay okay! Calm down"

I take out my car keys and key off the tape, I take a deep breath.

"Do you guys know what's in this? This isn't some sort of birthday prank is it?"

Jade and Tori shake their heads innocently, "Nope Cat, honest."

"Robbie isn't going to pop out of here, spraying silly string all over me right?"

Jade shrugs, "Never know unless you open the dang box"

I slowly open the box, I gasp.

A giant teddy bear lies in the box.

I slowly pick it up, the smell of Robbie's cologne wafts in my nose.

The bear was wearing one of Robbie's shirts, the words "I love you" iron pressed in the middle.

I blush, the size of this bear was unbelievable.

It completely towered over me.

"Awwwwwwwh!"

I grow redder hearing Tori and Jade in the background.

I take the note card from his stomach, "Because you're as soft, cuddly and irresistibly cute as this teddy bear. I love you. Just one more"

My heart flutters, I stare at the teddy bear.

I smile, hugging the bear. It's like hugging Robbie.

*Ding*

I place the bear carefully back in the box and pull out my phone. I check around for Tiffany, thankfully she's in the back.

"Enjoying your day so far gorgeous?"

I smile, "You're the best. The absolute best."

*Ding*

"Haha, I try my best to make you happy. I hope you enjoyed your presents."

"I love them, you're just the sweetest guy alive"

*Ding*

"Ah, thanks beautiful"

"Hehe you're welcome. I can't wait to see you, just 10 more minutes!"

*Ding*

"Me too babe, I've got your last present in my hands. I want to personally hand it to you"

"Awh! Is a hug my last present? I've wanted to hug you all day."

*Ding* "Awh babe, of course you'll get a hug. But that's not your present; it's something that'll always remind you of me"

I pucker my lips, wondering what Robbie meant by his message.

"Hm I wonder what it is? I'm so curious!"

*Ding*

"Haha, just check out of work and you'll see" I look up to the clock; I didn't even realize my shift was over.

Tori and Jade were by the exit, "Hurry up and clock out!"

I nod my head, rushing to the back, putting all my presents in a bag, and clock out.

"Wait up guys!" I yell, catching up to Tori and Jade, dragging myself with a giant bear and a bag full of presents.

I bump into them, "Guy's why did you stop?"

All of a sudden, I hear a guitar.

Strumming a familiar song that I can't seem to name.

Tori and Jade part ways, pushing me forward.

"What's going on?" I gasp, Robbie was all dressed up, sitting on a stool.

I carefully place my presents on the ground.

He smiles at me, continuing to strum his guitar. "Attention everyone!"

He says with the beat of the music, "Today's my beautiful girlfriend Cat Valentine's birthday. Can we give her a round of applause?"

People around us clap, cheering and greeting me a happy birthday.

I go red, Robbie smiles again.

I notice another stool next to Robbie with a single rose on it.

He motions me to sit by him, Tori and Jade push me towards the seat.

I gently lift the rose, not taking an eye off Robbie.

My heart beat speeds up, I grow red.

Not from embarrassment but from love.

Robbie faces me, "_I need you boo"_

I giggle, I love this song.

I smile, facing Robbie.

Bobbing my head to the beat, I love when he sings to me.

"_I gotta see you boo, and the hearts __And the hearts all over the world tonight,  
>Said the hearts all over the world tonight <em>

_Hey! Little mama,  
>Ooh, you're a stunner<br>Hot..little figure,  
>Yes, you're a winner<br>And I'm so glad to be yours,  
>You're a class all your own<br>And..  
>Oh, little cutie<br>When you talk to me  
>I swear the whole world stops<br>You're my sweetheart  
>And I'm so glad that you're mine<br>You are one of a kind and..._

_You mean to me_  
><em>What I mean to you and..<em>  
><em>Together baby,<em>  
><em>There is nothing we won't do<em>  
><em>'cause if I got you,<em>  
><em>I don't need money,<em>  
><em>I don't need cars,<em>  
><em>Girl, you're my all.<em>  
><em>And..<em>

_Oh!_  
><em>I'm into you,<em>  
><em>And girl,<em>  
><em>No one else would do,<em>  
><em>'cause with every kiss and every hug,<em>  
><em>You make me fall in love,<em>  
><em>And now I know I can't be the only one,<em>  
><em>I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,<em>  
><em>With the love of their life who feels..<em>  
><em>What I feel when I'm<em>

_With you_  
><em>Girl..<em>  
><em>With you<em>

_Oh girl!_  
><em>I don't want nobody else,<em>  
><em>Without you, there's no one left then,<em>  
><em>You're like Jordans on Saturday,<em>  
><em>I gotta have you and I cannot wait now,<em>  
><em>Hey! Little shawty,<em>  
><em>Say you care for me,<em>  
><em>You know I care for you,<em>  
><em>You know...that I'll be true,<em>  
><em>You know that I won't lie,<em>  
><em>You know that I would try,<em>  
><em>To be your everything..yeah..<em>

_'cause if I got you,_  
><em>I don't need money,<em>  
><em>I don't need cars,<em>  
><em>Girl, you're my all.<em>  
><em>And..<em>

_With you_

_Oh.._  
><em>With you Yeah Heh..<em>

_And I.._  
><em>Will never try to deny,<em>  
><em>that you're my whole life,<em>  
><em>'cause if you ever let me go,<em>  
><em>I would die..<em>  
><em>So I won't front,<em>  
><em>I don't need another woman,<em>  
><em>I just need your all and nothing,<em>  
><em>'cause if I got that,<em>  
><em>Then I'll be straight<em>  
><em>Baby, you're the best part of my day<em>

_I need you boo,_  
><em>I gotta see you boo<em>  
><em>And the hearts all over the world tonight,<em>  
><em>Said the hearts all over the world tonight<em>

_Woo Oh.. Yeah_  
><em>They need it boo,<em>  
><em>They gotta see their boo,<em>  
><em>Said the hearts all over the world tonight,<em>  
><em>Hearts all over the world tonight<em>

_With you_  
><em>Girl..<em>  
><em>With you<em>  
><em>Oh..<em>

Everyone cheers and roars I clap smiling at Robbie.

He sets his guitar on the ground standing up, "Happy Birthday Cat"

I immediately jump into his arms, "I love you"

He lifts my head up, "I love you too beautiful"

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!"

Robbie and I laugh, hearing the crowd.

I look into his eye's, pulling his head towards mine.

The crowd awe's and claps.

I laugh with my lips still on Robbie's, he laughs along with me.

I look up to him, "That was the best present"

He smiles, "That wasn't the gift"

My eyebrow rises, "Really? Robbie you didn't have to go all out for my birthday"

He caresses my cheek, "You deserve it, close your eyes"

I giggle, anticipating what Robbie has in store.

I feel him walk behind me, all of a sudden something cold hits around my neck.

I open my eyes and look down.

"Do you like it?"

A golden heart locket glistens, "Cat Valentine and Robbie Shapiro" engraved on it.

I turn to face him, "Robbie…"

He smiles, "Open it"

A soft click parts the heart into two, "Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. 1 Corinthians 13:4-8"

I lunge myself at Robbie, giving him one of the biggest kisses ever.

Robbie chuckles, "I'm glad you like it"

"Robbie that is so pretty! How much did you pay for it?"

He glances at Tori, "It doesn't matter"

Tori smiles, "You're right, it's really pretty Robbie"

He laughs, "Thanks Tor"

"Wow, Robbie. Good job" Jade says bluntly but with a meaningful smile.

"Thanks Jade" Robbie takes my hand, kissing my cheek "Let's get going guy's"

"What? To where?"

Jade and Tori push me, dragging my feet "Just walk Cat, you'll see when we get there"

Robbie helps gather my things, he winks at the girls, they smile and head to their cars.

Robbie walks me to mine, "Drive home, and we'll take my car okay?"

"I'm still curious on what's going to happen! So much for my simple birthday?"

He kisses me softly, "Trust me, it's the perfect way to end the day"

I sigh, "Okay, meet you at my driveway then"

He laughs, kissing my forehead "Will do"

* * *

><p>"Robbie! How long do I have to wear this blindfold?"<p>

I hear him laugh behind me, "Just a little more sweetie"

"I feel like we've been walking for hours"

He chuckles, "Only because you kept pulling away the blindfold"

I giggle, "I guess you're right"

Robbie makes me briefly stop, "Okay stay here"

"Robbie?"

"And take off your blindfold"

I unwrap the blindfold, I gasp.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAT!"

I laugh, "Oh my gosh! Thanks so much guys!"

Everyone gathers around and gives me a hug, along with a greeting.

Robbie's parents were the last to greet me, "Happy birthday sweetheart"

"Thank you Mrs. Shapiro"

Mr. Shapiro smiles, giving me a hug "Happy birthday"

"Thank you!"

Beck claps his hands, "All right, let's take our seats and get to celebrating!"

We all cheer and take our seats, Robbie next to me.

I glance to see two empty chairs, "Reserved for Mr. and Mrs. Valentine"

I felt my body sink, I wish I didn't have to see that.

Robbie clutches my hand and leans towards me, "I tried to contact them, but neither of them answered. I thought I could at least try to get them here. I'm sorry."

I weakly smile, it was sweet of Robbie to try.

I peck him on the lips, "Its okay you tried. That was really sweet of you"

He frowns, "You sure?"

I let out a pure smile, "Positive, you're here with me. That's all I could ask for"

He smiles, kissing me again "Happy birthday beautiful. I love you"

I clutch the golden locket, "I love you too Robbie. You've really made this the best birthday."


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks to those who have stuck through with this story. You'll be seeing the sequel to it, so hopefully some of you will stick around for that. Thanks guy's, I'll catch you later.**

**Chapter 31: ****The Final Chapter**

**Robbie's POV**

Summer's been passing by like it's nothing.

Each day is basically the same, work, Cat, friends, home, sleep, repeat the next morning.

It's like I'm in a rut, I'm not saying I hate it though.

"Mmmm"

I slowly open my eyes and turn over; Cat was sleeping like an angel next to me.

I love when we have our little sleepovers; it gives us more time to spend with each other.

Now I know what you're thinking, but trust me we haven't even thought about giving ourselves up to each other.

We both know we're way too young to think about that kind of stuff, we're in love but we're not stupid.

My parents even know we do this, everybody does.

But being with Cat for 7 months now, I feel completely comfortable around her.

It's like we're 7 all over again, minus all the kissing and cuddling.

Geez, I'm completely whipped for Cat.

But I don't hate that I am, she's completely worth it.

"Good morning sweetheart" Cat says, leaning against me.

"Hey beautiful, I didn't even realize you were awake"

"I just woke up silly" She says, still half asleep.

I kiss her forehead, "I can tell, you still seem like you want to sleep"

Cat lazily laughs, "No I'm fine, today's a big day"

"Is it?"

"For us, yes"

I grow a sense of worry, I didn't forget something did I?

It's not our anniversary?

It can't be her birthday…that was last month.

Which by the way was perfect.

Cat absolutely loved every second of it.

"Oh really? I totally forgot" I say, trying to pull off my sense of memory loss.

"You don't remember do you?" Cat says, raising her eyebrow.

"No…" I give in,

Cat laughs. "It's the day we're going back to school shopping"

I sigh of relief, "Oh that's it? Geez Cat, I thought I missed something important"

"It is important!" She says, slightly offended.

"Well yes it is Cat" I say, trying not to hurt her feelings, "It's just that I thought it was like our anniversary or something….I would have felt terrible because I always know when it is"

Cat laughs, "Oh, well sorry sweetie. Didn't mean to scare you"

I smile, "It's okay"

Cat leans up, crawling over me out of the bed.

"I'll clean up first"

"Ladies first"

She pecks me on the lips before heading in the bathroom.

Ah morning breath, from Cat though it's still magical.

Back to school shopping?

It's a bit early for that; we still have at least 1 month until school starts.

Wonder why Cat wants to shop so early?

"Your turn babe" Cat says, hair wrapped in a towel.

"I bet the bathroom is going to smell like your shampoo" I say as I get up from bed.

"Maybe, is that okay?"

"You know I love your strawberry shampoo"

She giggles, "I know, I just love hearing you admit it"

I chuckle, heading towards the bathroom.

Yep, strawberry shampoo.

Another good start to my morning.

After my shower, and attending to my daily morning routines.

I head back to my room to put a shirt on, Cat was blow-drying her hair.

"Babe can I ask you a question?" I say, while going through my closet.

"Of course, what's up?"

"Why are we shopping for school clothes so early?"

She shuts off the dryer, "I don't know…."

She knows, I can tell by the tone of her voice.

I put on a white V-neck and sit next to Cat on the bed.

"You do know"

She blushes, "I guess"

"Come on you can tell me"

Cat lays her head on my shoulder, "I want to buy matching clothes"

I smile, "That's not something to be embarrassed of Cat, I'd love to by matching clothes with you."

She immediately smiles, "Yay!"

I peck her lips, "You ready to go?"

"Almost, I just need to put one more thing on"

"Okay, want me to wait downstairs?"

"Actually I'm going to need your help"

"Oh okay, with what?" I say with curiosity.

She reaches for something on the dresser, and places in the palm of my hands.

The golden locket.

I chuckle, "Turn around"

She spins around, lifting her beautiful red hair.

I place the locket softly around her neck and clasp it.

"You ready to go now?" I say, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Now I am" She says, kissing my cheek.

It makes my day knowing Cat wears my locket.

Seeing that golden heart around her neck, it makes me smile every time.

And she always knows the reason why.

"So where's the first stop? Mall?" I say, clicking on my seatbelt.

Cat clicks hers and thinks.

She's adorable when she thinks.

"How about downtown? I want our clothes to be original, where people won't even know where we got it from."

I laugh, starting the car "Good call"

Downtown is always busy during summer.

Kids hanging out, parents shopping, and the elder taking their usual strolls.

"Oh Robbie! Over there, that store looks cute"

I spot the basic store and park in the lot.

Cat seems excited, the way she's gripping on my hand and practically pulling me towards the entrance.

"Babe look, this store is so cute."

I scan from wall to wall; it was a pretty cool store.

It had a vintage kind of feeling in it, with the whole 80's look.

Cat loves vintage.

I'm pretty sure we'll be here for awhile.

"Robbie, come here! These sweatshirts are so cute!"

I approach Cat who was jumping from excitement.

It was a couple crewneck.

Both white with Minnie on one crew and Mickey on the other.

Minnie was leaning on the left side making a kissing face, same with Mickey but on the right.

I get it; if Cat and I were to stand together it'd look like Mickey and Minnie were kissing.

How cute.

"I love Mickey!" Cat says, admiring the crewnecks.

I kiss Cat on the cheek, "Want to buy them?"

"If you want too…."

Cat looks down blushing. It's obvious she wants them, and I don't mind getting them.

It'll let everyone know that Cat's mine and only mine.

I will admit that I'm the jealous type, Cat even knows it.

She says it's cute but I just get worried that some guy who's "better" than me is going to steal away my girlfriend.

I hope that never happens though.

"I like them, it'll tell everybody to back off my girl" I say, half jokingly.

Cat laughs, kissing me for reassurance "You know I'm all yours"

"I know I just want everybody to get that message"

"Well, in that case. Let's get them!" Cat says, quickly scanning the rack for her size.

My size was easy to find, a medium.

Cat quickly finds her small; I take out the exact amount of money needed and pay the lady running the register.

Cat's finally gotten use to me paying for her now, she would always try to argue but she'd always end up losing. Yet she always makes it up by buying me cute little gifts. It's a win win situation.

"What now gorgeous?"

"Let's shop some more honey, is that okay?"

"That's more than fine with me"

Cat kisses my cheek, "Let's go then" giggling to herself.

"What's so funny?" I say, smirking.

"Nothing" She says, holding in her giggle.

"Okay you weirdo"

"Dork"

"I'm not a dork"

"Yes you are"

"If I confess I'm a dork you have to confess you're a weirdo"

"No deal"

I laugh, "And why is that?"

"Because I can't be a weirdo unless you say you're a dork"

"Okay okay, I'm a dork"

Cat laughs, "You give in too easily"

"Not when it comes to an "I love you more" competition. I own you in that"

"No you don't"

"Yes I do" I pull into a parking lot in front of another vintage store.

Cat hooks her arms around mine, "No, because it's a true fact that I love you more"

I laugh, "You're not going to lose that easily. You want to know why? Because I love you more"

Cat steps in front of me, "No sweetheart, you said it wrong. You're supposed to say "Cat loves Robbie more than Robbie loves Cat"

"That's too long of a sentence. I'll shorten it. I love you more"

Cat laughs, "We're not moving from this spot until I win"

"Fine by me, I can stand here all day." I say, pulling her towards me.

"Nooo, no hugs until you admit I love you more" She says, pushing herself out of my arms.

Dang, she got me.

But I'm not giving up that easily.

"That's okay, I can just hug myself." I say, wrapping my arms around my body making Cat laugh.

"You're such a dork, why can't you just admit that I won?"

"Because I know that I love you more"

Cat finally gives in, taking my hand and pulling me in the store.

"Okay, you win this time. But only because I want to keep shopping."

I laugh, pecking her cheek "I'll be sure to keep taking you shopping then"

"I love you" Cat says, completely out of the blue.

She honestly completes me, she knows me from head to toe.

We've been best friends for as long as I can remember and now she's both my best friend and girlfriend.

I couldn't have asked for anyone better, I can't even describe how much I love her.

It's a crazy feeling that's too intense for words.

She was in my past, my present, and now I can't wait for what the future has in store for us.

Our relationship is stronger than ever, I can't go a day without seeing her.

We may be clingy but it's like what I've said before.

We're just two crazy kids in love.

And I don't ever plan on breaking that.

She has my word and my heart.

"I love you too sweetheart, so much. You mean everything to me, the whole world. I can't wait to see what the future has in store for us." I say, smiling.

Cat smiles, wrapping herself around me for a hug and a passionate kiss.

Whatever you got Senior Year.

I'll be glad to take it on, with Caterina Valentine by my side.

**Boom it's done. You'll be seeing the sequel to it soon. Love is strong but it can't be perfect. Thanks for all the support and reviews guys. It means a lot, I love you all. Thanks again for checking my store out. I'll see you soon in the world of Fanfiction. -BaDoBop**


End file.
